


Quarantine with Me?

by ATB209



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Confused Bucky Barnes, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Bucky Barnes, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Size Difference, Steve got shot, Stucky - Freeform, Truman (dog), Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATB209/pseuds/ATB209
Summary: Bucky gets up the courage to ask a smoking hot Alpha named Steve, who he’d recently met, if they could quarantine together since his college dorm is closing. What could happen?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 291
Kudos: 571





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, [@howdoyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep) for your comments and willingness to help me indulge in this silly idea for a fic that I had. 
> 
> Given everything that's going on in the world, I tried to make a positive spin on the situation most of us are in. I hope you and your loved ones are safe and healthy.
> 
> This is my first work in the A/B/O world, so please be gentle with your judgement. This will start off as just fluff and get smuttier as the chapters progress. I hope you enjoy!

Bucky was so caught up working on his latest paper that, as usual, he completely lost track of time. That resulted in him frantically throwing everything in his backpack and then practically running down the four flights of stairs in the back stairwell of the library. Over the past four years, he’d found the quieter and less used sections of buildings around campus, which often came to his advantage so he didn’t have to wait for crowded elevators or slow people in front of him. Because let’s be honest-- Bucky was always running late.

Starting Sophomore year, he’d been working a couple shifts a week at an ice cream shop located on campus, Cone-E Island, for spending money. Taking evening shifts from 5 to midnight meant that he often got paid to mainly stand around and get school reading done. 

He pushed open the rear door of the library (technically it was an emergency exit, but for some reason wasn’t armed) and pulled out his phone to text his boss that he’d be about five minutes late, when he ran into what felt like a brick wall. In addition to coming to a complete halt, he also then started to feel like he was going to fall backwards, almost bouncing off the mass in front of him. But before he had the chance to fall, he felt his shoulder being grabbed and quickly steadying him. 

He was a bit flustered to say the least, but let out a bit of a sigh of relief as he felt that he still had his phone in hand; that was something he really couldn’t afford to fix had it gotten broken. As soon as he started to get his bearings, and the fact that he was still practically pressed back against whatever was in front of him, the first thing he took in was the smell. It immediately went to his core and he let out an involuntary moan at the amazing musk that was undoubtedly coming the Alpha in front of him. 

His brain slowly coming back online, Bucky immediately slapped his hand over his mouth in embarrassment as he finally looked up to see who he no doubt had offended by first not paying attention and running into them, but then senting them rudely. Instead, what he found looking down at him was an amused expression of an ungodly tall and broad man. 

Bucky’s expression quickly changed from the start of an apology to blank as he took in the man's handsome features. In front of him was a stunning man with a strong nose and jawline that was covered with a silky looking dirty-blonde beard that Bucky immediately had a craving to run his fingers through. The beard matched the tidy mop of lighter blonde hair on the top of his head, but what Bucky’s gaze was most drawn to was perhaps the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen.

“You okay there?” a baritone voice asked with a chuckle to match his amused expression. Bucky blinked back still under the spell of this man’s amazing smell and handsome gaze, and fought every urge to sent the air any further than he already had.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks. Sorry about that,” he finally mumbled after a second or two delay although for all he knew it could have been a minute of him just staring up into those eyes.

“Perhaps try to keep your nose out of your phone the next time you decide to bolt out of a building onto a busy sidewalk?” the man stated with the same easy, amused tone in his voice. 

“Yeah. Will do,” Bucky again mumbled as he was able to finally shift his gaze from staring up into the strangers face to take in that he was wearing a blue suit with a crisp white shirt and crimson red tie with some type of preppy blue and white pattern on it that he couldn’t quite make out.

“If I let go of you, you sure you’re not going to fall over?” the stranger then asked, and it wasn’t until that moment that he realized the man’s hands were still on his shoulders, very much steadying him.

“Yeah. I’m good, thanks,” Bucky stated, this time a little more together, to the point that he then wanted to groan at his short and repetitive responses.

“Ok, then. Well, have a great evening,” the stranger then said with a simple smile that made Bucky’s knees a bit weak. Then taking a step to the side, proceeded down the sidewalk in the opposite direction Bucky had intended.

Bucky was so pulled in by the stranger that he found himself turning and watching as the man walked away. A few yards away, he quickly turned and looked back, his smile getting bigger and he gave Bucky a wink before turning and continuing on his way. 

Bucky probably could have stood there for another 15 minutes as his brain processed everything that had just happened - especially the man’s glorious scent - when his phone buzzed in his hand. Looking down it was a text from his boss asking him where he was. With that he turned on his heels and quickly, but cautiously, made his way to work. It was harder than he might have expected given that his mind started wondering, thinking back to the piercing blue of those eyes, the smirk on his lips, that voice, and most of all that _smell_. Bucky was not proud of it, but 30 minutes into his shift, he may or may not have snuck off to the bathroom to rub one out thinking about the Alpha. 

It had been three weeks since his encounter, and Bucky had finally moved on with his life and no longer found himself daydreaming about that vision of a man. He’d had a long week of classes and work and allowed himself to get rather drunk with his friends and go out to a bar to blow off some steam. They’d been at the bar for a couple hours already and Bucky was oscillating between having fun gyrating his body to the beats on the dancefloor and just standing around chatting and laughing with his friends. 

The place was pretty crowded, which wasn’t too surprising since Thursdays were dollar drinks from 10-11 p.m. Having worked up a sweat dancing, Bucky was making his way through the crowd to the bar and pulled out his phone to check to see if there was an update from his friend who’d claimed for the past hour that they’d “be there in 15 minutes.” Not seeing anything, he shot off a snarky response calling them out. 

When he put his phone back in his pocket and looked up, he was met by a set of piercing blue eyes looking down at him and the same amused grin from the tall blond adonis. Bucky again froze in surprise, and gulped as he took in the man who again was dressed in a suit, although sans tie at this time of night.

“I see you’ve still got your nose in your phone, but I’m glad to see you didn’t bump into anyone this time,” he stated, the amusement present in that baritone that sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine.

“Ever thought that perhaps it’s actually you just taking up too much space?” Bucky replied, gesturing to the size of the man, surprising himself by the retort. It apparently went over well, because it got a bark of a laugh out of the man that was like music to his ears. Bucky was also thankful that he was standing further away compared to the last time, as he was afraid his brain would turn to mush again from a whiff of that delicious scent. 

“I’m Steve,” the adonis said, extending his hand.

“Bucky,” he replied, returning the gesture, and having to repress a moan as his hand was engulfed by what was more like a paw than a hand.

Bucky wasn’t little by any standards, and in fact was on the larger side for an Omega, measuring in a smudge under six feet. In fact, given his athletic prowess in high school, it was a big shock when he finally presented late at the age of 16 that he was an Omega. However, he felt dwarfed by the Alpha in front of him who was clearly a few inches over six feet.

“Bucky? That’s an interesting name,” Steve replied, a hint of intrigue evident in his tone and expression.

“It’s a nickname derived from my middle name.”

“I like it. It’s unique,” Steve stated and it had the effect of making Bucky’s stomach flutter a little.

“Thanks.”

“You want a drink?” Steve then asked, gesturing towards the bar.

“Yeah, that’s what I was on my way to get.”

“What’s your poison?”

“Uh, a vodka soda?” Bucky replied all the sudden feeling insecure again, given his initial retort. Steve just smiled in reply, and then ordered a refill of the bourbon he was drinking and the vodka soda for Bucky. 

“You seem a little overdressed,” Bucky then stated, noting that most of the clientele were in much more casual wear. Bucky himself was wearing a pair of fitted black jeans with a lavender sweatshirt given that it was February and still a bit cold out.

“I was out at dinner in the neighborhood and we decided to stop in here for a drink afterwards.”

“Ah.”

“What about you?”

“Just having fun with my friends.”

“Are you a student at GW?” Steve then asked.

“Yes. Senior,” Bucky replied, unsure why he felt the need to add what year he was in, but then added “What brought you to campus?”

“I work at the State Department so I walk through campus on the way to and from work,” Steve replied, the same easy smile on his lips that looked oh so kissable.

“Oh. Interesting. What do you do at State, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Security.”

“Oh like the Diplomatic Security Service or security policy?” Bucky followed up.

“Well aren't you precocious?” Steve replied with a chuckle.

“Precocious is what you call an 8 year old.”

“Fair enough,” he said his lips blossoming into a grin having been called out. “I’m on the policy side.”

“Interesting.”

“Let me guess, you’re studying international affairs?”

“Nope. I came to study computer science, but got the political bug and finger crossed nothing goes wrong, will be squeaking by with a second major of political science.”

“That’s impressive,” Steve stated, which again made Bucky’s temperature rise a little at the compliment.

“Uh, so where’s your friend?” Bucky asked after a pause in their conversation.

“He left about 15 minutes ago.”

“So what are you still doing here?”

“Caught a glimpse of a very adorable guy I ran into dancing,” he stated with a smirk.

Bucky’s heart immediately dropped.

“Oh. Well, I guess, uh I’ll leave you to that then,” he mumbled while breaking eye contact and immediately feeling embarrassed. Of course an adonis Alpha like him would never be interested in such a large Omega.

“You know I’m referring to you, right?” Steve then whispered into Bucky’s ear as he leaned in closer to Bucky, placing one of his large hands on Bucky’s shoulder.

The words were again slow to make their way through Bucky’s brain as Steve’s new proximity meant that he was again enveloped by Steve’s scent that should have been illegal the way it made Bucky’s Omega brain want to surrender. His brain was already a little out to lunch due to his intoxication, and before he could control himself again, he sented the air and let out an involuntary sound that was a combination between a moan and whimper.

He was immediately embarrassed again. Basically this Steve guy’s whole existence was to make Bucky just fall apart. 

“You… you think I’m adorable?” Bucky asked a bit bashfully once he was back amongst the living.

“Cutest Omega I’ve had the pleasure of bumping into,” Steve replied with a grin.

“But I’m not little,” Bucky replied, the self-consciousness of always seeming to be rejected that he’d internalized materializing and slipping out of his mouth before he could sensor himself.

“Who says I want little?” Steve stated, his hand still present on Bucky’s shoulder giving is a slight squeeze.

“But that's all you Alphas want.”

“Suit themselves, but I guess that just means there’s less competition for the Buckys of the world.”

Bucky was fighting trying not to blush (and failing spectacularly) at the clear flirting Steve was doing since he never found himself in this position. It seemed that almost every interaction he had with Steve caused some internal struggle, he just had that much of an effect on the younger man.

“You’re not so bad on the eyes yourself,” Bucky then got the courage to reply.

“Oh yeah? You into the big blockhead Alpha type?” Steve teased.

“I guess I could settle,” Bucky replied, getting another bark of laughter from Steve that sent another tingle down his spine at the baritone. 

“It’s a bit crowded here. What do you say we go downstairs,” he said referring to the bar area on the first floor that was more subdued due to there being not dancing.

“So what’s your story?” Bucky then asked once they were situated on a couple stools at the end of the bar, relatively alone. 

Steve then started giving him a mini-biography about having grown up in Brooklyn, before joining the Army who paid for him to go to college and grad school. Between the work he’d been involved in while deployed overseas in Afghanistan and Iraq, plus his academic experience, getting a job at the State Department in Security was an easy fit. In addition, the more Steve spoke the more comfortable, physically at least, Bucky found himself with the smells and sounds emanating from the Alpha’s body. 

After Steve gave his introduction, Bucky found himself opening up and giving Steve background about himself. He told him that one of the reasons he’d picked going to school at George Washington was because of the good engineering school it had, plus the fact that Bucky was a bit of a political junkie and loved that he could take world class policy classes as electives while he studied computer science. The other reason he wanted to go to school in Washington, DC was because of the liberal mindset of its residents and corresponding laws in regards to Omegas. Having grown up in Indiana, Bucky felt like his life would have been much more limited in what he could do for a career given that he eventually presented as an Omega. 

From the information Steve had provided, Bucky figured Steve was in his early 30s. Bucky didn’t normally go for older guys, but he couldn't get over how Steve’s smile and laugh made him feel—or was that the alcohol? Bucky had been decently intoxicated when they started talking, and found himself sharing some things he probably wouldn’t have in their current setting. Then again, that could have just been Steve’s charm. An hour later, Bucky started yawning, and realized that it was getting late and he needed to get home. He’d also been so caught up in conversation with Steve that he hadn’t noticed that his friend Natasha had texted that they couldn’t find Bucky and had headed home a half hour ago. 

"Of crap! It looks like my friends have already left,” Bucky stated to Steve after looking at his phone. “I guess I should be getting home.”

"That sounds like a good idea. Seeing as we’re heading in the same direction, do you mind if we share a Lyft?"

"With a pretty smile like that? Not at all," Bucky slurred. Yep, he was definitely still drunk, but at least he got another one of those great laughs out of Steve.

"You’re quite the handful when you’re drunk, aren’t you?" Steve asked once they were outside, it now very apparent as Bucky stumbled over my own feet.

"No! I'm not that drunk!" Bucky stated a little too dramatically as he stuck his arm up in an attempt to hail a cab. "And who are you calling little?"

"Okay cowboy, whatever you say" Steve replied with a smile, grabbing Bucky’s shoulder and stopping him before he stepped out onto the busy street, as well as putting his hand down as he’d ordered a Lyft while he was closing out the bar tab. Once he was comfortable that Bucky was not going to walk into the street again, he then pulled out his phone to check on the license plate of the car he’d ordered a minute earlier in the bar.

"Pirates are much cooler than cowboys," Bucky said as the vehicle in question pulled up. "Don't get me wrong, cowboys are awesome, but pirates are much cooler. A pirate would also kick a cowboys ass if they were ever to encounter one another" he continued as they climbed into the car.

"Oh yeah, you really think so?" Steve asked, humoring him.

"Obviously!" Bucky said becoming a little too serious about the current topic.

"I don't know about that, but I do know that a ninja would beat a pirate with his eyes closed,” Steve then added.

"Preposterous!" Bucky exclaimed and began an incoherent ramble about the superiority of pirates over ninjas. Steve just smiled at Bucky and nodded a couple times before leaning over and whispered in his ear, "You're very cute all worked up about this." The movement of the air past Bucky’s ear as he spoke sent chills up and down Bucky’s spine, and it was a good thing he was sitting. Bucky turned his head to face Steve, and was staring directly into those piercing blue eyes again, their noses were practically touching and Steve’s lips were so close, and that intoxicating _smell_ was everywhere. Being in such close proximity, Bucky couldn't hold himself back any more and leaned in slightly until his lips lightly touched Steve’s. It was one of the softest kisses he'd ever had, but he could have moaned in delight.

“Can I get your number?” Steve then asked once he’d pulled back from the kiss, although the hunger in his eyes looked like he wanted to do nothing but devour Bucky right there in the backseat of the car.Bucky again couldn’t fight the blush that he knew was all over his cheeks at Steve’s request.

“Uh, sure. Hand me your phone?” he asked and Steve was quick to pull it from his pocket and hand it over. Bucky couldn’t help but notice again how large Steve’s hands were and his mind immediately started racing thinking about how they would feel all over his body.

He busied himself by typing in his name and phone number into the new contact Steve had created, and then handed it back to Steve, and he took in Steve’s grin. He then had to hold in another groan as Steve’s smell just got that much better as Bucky picked up the release of happy Alpha, surely pleased with himself.

After that, they were quiet in the backseat as they made their way towards Bucky's building, the two of them just grinning at each other. A couple short minutes later, they were pulling up towards Bucky’s dorm. 

“Well, Steve…” Bucky stated and then didn’t really know what else to say.

“It was great talking with you tonight,” Steve added, looking a little apprehensive.

“Me too,” Bucky replied a bit quietly.

“Let’s get together again some time?” Steven then asked.

“I’d really like that.”

“OK. Good night, Bucky,” Steve said with another big grin, and all of the sudden Bucky didn’t want to get out of the car, especially leaving that fucking deliciously musky Alpha smell. 

“Good night, Steve,” he finally stated, but not before leaning over and placing another chaste kiss on Steve’s lips, resulting in a bit of a growling noise coming from Steve’s throat that made Bucky want to further melt into his seat. However, he then got the strength to pull the door handle, and once more fresh air was blowing into the cab, gave Steve one last smile, before making his legs start to move and exited the car.

Bucky awoke the next morning with a groan, first, because of the fact that he hadn’t had enough water before going to bed and had a headache, but also because of the mess of dried slick he felt on his ass and thighs having gotten so worked up when he crawled into bed thinking about the beast of a man he’d interacted with. He grabbed at his phone to check the time and saw the message:

_Unknown: Hi Bucky, I had a great time last night. Hope your day is off to a good start. -Steve_

Bucky let out a bit of a moan as the memory of Steve’s scent came to the forefront of his consciousness and he felt a tiny bit of new slick, which caused him to groan from how hopeless he was. 

_Bucky: Had a great time too, but I didn’t drink enough water last night, and now I’m being punished._ 😫

 _Steve: Oh, little Omega. Sounds like you need someone to help look after you._ 😉

_Bucky: I take care of myself just fine, thankyouverymuch._

_Steve: You say to the guy who had to pull you out of the road last night._

_Bucky: I was just testing to see how chivalrous you were._

_Steve: Uh huh. Likely story._

_Bucky: That’s my story and I’m sticking to it._ 😇

_Steve: In that case, any interest in trying not to be a handful and get coffee with me sometime this weekend?_

_Bucky: I think I could rearrange some things to fit you in._

_Steve: Oh gee, thanks!_ 😅

_Bucky: As I said last night, I’ve got a waitlist of Alphas a mile long. But I guess since you did help to wrangle me home last night, that I’ll let you cut the line._

_Steve: With a pretty smile like yours, I wouldn’t be surprised. But, how does 3PM on Saturday sound?_

_Bucky: Sure. Where should I meet you?_

_Steve: I’ll pick you up._

_Bucky: OK. See you then._

Bucky laid back with a groan, placing his hands over the grin present on his lips once he put his phone down after conversing with Steve. He’d been both intrigued and a little off put by some of Steve’s comments about needing to be looked after. Yes, he was clumsy and absent minded at times, but he’d always prided himself on his independence. However, maybe independence wasn’t something he needed if he got to be around Steve. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind though, writing it off as his Omega hindbrain still a bit drunk on those Alpha hormes a few hours earlier. He then picked up his computer and started some school work to distract himself. 

Saturday rolled around, and Bucky was a ball of nerves as he tried to pick out which sweater to wear. February’s in DC were fickle and could be freezing and snowy one day and in the 60s the next. Thankfully it was a fairly nice day, so he was happy to wear a light sweater and jacket.

“Crap,” Bucky swore to himself after he noted that it was 3:05 and still didn’t have his shoes on. Putting those on, he then grabbed his phone from the charger, keys and wallet, and was out the door. 

He’d tried to mentally prepare himself to see Steve again, but that all went out the window when he realized he was late, and he found himself stopping in his tracks again as he exited his dorm to see Steve sitting on one of the benches outside. The man looked _good_ in a suit, but the Steve currently sitting in front of him looked like sex on legs in jeans and a leather jacket. In addition, Steve had been watching the door, and when he saw Bucky exit, a big smile broke out onto his lips and his eyes just about twinkled in the sun. Then he stood. Bucky let out another whimper-moan combo as he took in the practically skin tight white t-shirt he had on under the jacket. God. His shoulders were so broad, but yet his waist was practically the same size as Bucky’s. 

“Hello, Bucky,” Steve stated, the same smile on his lips as he stepped closer to Bucky.

“Uh, hi… Steve,” Bucky replied, his brain only half functioning from seeing Steve. That’s also when Steve’s smell enveloped him like a warm blanket, and he was afraid he was going to leak in his underwear. Steve just chuckled in response to Bucky’s reaction to him, I’m sure smelling his arousal. 

“Is this going to happen to me every damn time?” Bucky thought to himself.

“What was that?” Steve asked, and then Bucky was horrified that he must have actually said it aloud.

“My shoelace keeps untying,” Bucky replied, trying to save himself as he quickly ducked down to untie and then re-tie one of his shoes that had been fine from the beginning.

“Yeah, your track record is bad enough with working equipment. Perhaps you should check the other one just to be safe?” Steve said with a grin.

Bucky looked up at him and rolled his eyes in reply, and as he did that, he took in the view of Steve towering above him and his mind quickly went to the gutter thinking about how similar it would be if he was on his knees in front of the adonis. He quickly closed his eyes and made to stand, not wanting to let his Omega take him down that route because Steve’s smell alone could make him leak slick, let alone in concert with other mental images. Fucking biology. 

“Since it’s nice out, I thought we could maybe just grab coffees somewhere around here and then go for a walk down to the monuments?” Steve then asked once Bucky was now fully situated.

“That sounds good to me,” Bucky replied. “There’s a good kinda hipster place a couple blocks away, if that works?”

“Lead the way.”

With that they then started chatting as they walked towards the coffee shop. At first it was a little bland as they spoke of the usual pleasantries about the nice weather of late and how the rest of their weeks were. That quickly changed though when Steve mentioned he’d taken his dog to the vet that morning. 

“You have a dog?” Bucky looked up at him excitedly.

“Yes, his name is Truman.”

“Can I see a photo of him?”

“Sure,” he said, pulling out his phone and there on the lock screen was an adorable black and white dog.

“Aww. He’s a major cutie,” Bucky stated, a big smile on his face thinking he was one of the most honest to god adorable dogs he’d ever seen.

“I think so.”

“What breed is he?”

“He’s a Border Collie/Lab mix.”

“Oh wow. He must be smart then?”

“When he wants to be, yes,” Steve replied, which got a laugh out of Bucky.

“If you wanted to go for a walk, you should have brought him.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure you’d liked dogs.”

“I like dogs more than people,” Bucky replied with honest truth. “Also, isn’t it kinda a dealbreaker for you?”

“Dealbreaker for what?” Steve asked, with a coy smile that Bucky saw right through.

“Dealbreaker for being my, uh, my penpal.”

“Oh, you’re looking for a penpal?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“As I said, I’ve got a roster of Alphas. Do you want the penpal gig or not?”

“I guess I’ll have to settle, but do you normally meet up with your penpals in person before then writing to them?”

“Of course. We live in the age of catfishing after all.”

By that point they’d made it to the coffee shop and Steve held the door open for Bucky to enter mentioning it was the chivalrous thing to do. Given that it was a Saturday afternoon it wasn’t that busy, and Bucky approached the counter and put in his order for a latte, and then Steve ordered a black coffee. The barista punched it into the computer as Steve pulled out his wallet to pay, but Bucky was quicker and paid using his phone which he already had in his hand.

“Hey, this was supposed to be my treat,” Steve stated, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

“You got my drinks and the Lyft last night,” Bucky replied. He thought of it as a bit of a test for Steve to see how his Alpha sensibility would take to an Omega not just paying for something but also being assertive. 

“Well, thank you, Bucky. Had I known it was your treat, I would have gotten the most expensive thing on the menu” Steve then said with the same smile as before.

“It’s not too late,” Bucky replied with a chuckle.

“Nah. If I’m honest, I never got into the fancy coffee drinks.”

“Rather ironic seeing as you’re from _Brooklyn_ , the epitome of hipster.”

“First off, I think that accolade goes to Portland. And second, Brooklyn today is very different than when I grew up.”

“How so?”

“There’s no way in hell my Ma would not have been able to raise me on a nurses salary today.”

“Oh yeah. I guess that’s true in a lot of cities these days. Does she still live there?”

“No. Umm, she passed away just after I graduated from high school,” Steve stated, his smile getting slightly muted as he said it.

“Oh god. I’m sorry,” Bucky stated immediately wanting to put his foot in his mouth.

“It’s OK. But it’s out there now, so no need to be awkward about it.”

“That’s a good way of thinking about it.”

“Any awkward topics of conversation on your end we should get out of the way now. Free pass, I promise.”

“My father didn’t talk to me for three months when I presented,” Bucky then said, deciding to take the plunge.

“That’s fucked up. I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” Steve said and Bucky felt like he could see a flash of anger in Steve’s eyes. “I had to deal with cancer, not misogyny.”

“We’re better now. Although it completely altered my perception of him. Made me really learn who he was when the going got tough, if you will,” Bucky replied and felt a warmth in his chest from the now slight causticness in Steve’s typically mouthwatering sent. Either Steve’s game to butter up Omegas was next level, or he legitimately was unhappy about what Bucky shared.

By the time they got that out of the way, their coffees were ready. Steve again held the door for Bucky, who then couldn’t help but note that Steve was now walking much closer to him than he had before. They then proceeded to chat about a number of topics as they walked down 23rd Street toward the Lincoln Memorial. 

Since he’d already opened up a bit about his insecurities, told Steve that it had especially been tough for him given his size and build when he presented late at the age of 16. Until then, he was sure he was going to be an Alpha given his athletics prowess. But when he presented as an Omega, which was a big shock in his small town, he didn’t keep it from stopping him, and internalized all the flack he got and focused every ounce of mental strength he had on being the best soccer player on the field every day, and the one of the brightest students in his class. His designation didn’t fucking matter, only his accomplishments. 

Steve was impressed to find out that Bucky was the first Omega captain of a high school soccer team in Indiana history, and he again felt a tingle wash over him to hear the praise from Steve. And between that and his grades he’d gotten an offer to play on the varsity soccer team and an academic scholarship. Now, it wasn’t a free ride, but at least his tuition was comparable to what he would have paid in-state at the Indiana University. Meanwhile Steve continued to beam as he heard all this.

In turn, when they got down the Mall, Bucky was nicely surprised to find out how much Steve knew about the history of the monuments, as well as the urban planning of DC in general. Bucky was decently familiar after having looked up a couple of things when friends and family visited, but Steve could have been a tour guide, and Bucky had a feeling that Steve had bookshelves of non-fiction books, and got a warm feeling picturing Steve stretched out taking up the whole couch as he dug into a book. Bucky also found his mind wandering to question whether they both could fit on the couch like that? He then mentally slapped himself for allowing his Omega to take his thoughts in that direction. This was just coffee after all.

It wasn’t until the sun started getting low that they headed back towards Foggy Bottom where Bucky’s dorm was located. They’d managed to talk non-stop for almost three hours as they got to know each other. When they got back to his dorm, Bucky was feeling a bit disappointed to not spend more time with this hunk of a man, who was also so smart and _funny_. Bucky might have laughed more in those three hours than he had in the past week with his friends. But Steve also appeared to enjoy Bucky’s sarcasm, and hearing the vibration of the baritone laugh just egged Bucky on to hear more of it. 

“I had great afternoon with you, Bucky,” Steve said crowding into Bucky’s space after they’d stopped outside the door to his building.

“Me too,” he said looking up into those beautiful blues, feeling like he could easily get lost in them if he allowed himself.

“Can I kiss you?” he then asked.

“Yes, please,” Bucky replied very quickly, which got a quick grin out of Steve.

Steve took another step closer so that there was very little space between them and Bucky luxuriated in the intense smell of Steve that was the only thing in the universe to him at that moment. Steve then gently put his hands on Bucky’s shoulder before slowly leaning down to place his lips on Bucky’s. It was another mostly chaste kiss, as their lips touched, but before he could pull back too far, Bucky reached up to run his fingers gently through Steve's soft beard, and let out another little moan while initiating another, deeper kiss. 

Steve was the one to pull back from the kiss after a few seconds, but quickly wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him snuggly against his chest. Bucky revelled in the feel of solid muscle as well as being so much nearer to the scent and mating glands on Steve’s neck as his face got pressed into Steve’s massive chest. Instinctively he wrapped his own arms around Steve’s waist, and would have been content with never letting go. His Omega was doing backflips of excitement at the turn of events. 

“Couldn’t help but wanting you to smell like me,” Steve then stated.

“You smell like heaven,” Bucky allowed himself to admit, which got almost a purr from Steve that Bucky felt in his cheek.

“Yours is like a drug to me. I’m not proud about it, but I may have lingered around campus every day after you ran into me hoping to spot you again,” Steve said causing a brief lump in Bucky’s throat, a bit unable to speak at the sentiment of that. 

“Steve, would you scent my sweater so I can smell you until the next time we get together?”

That got full on growl in response from Steve who then started rubbing his wrists all over Bucky, ensuring the hormones in the glands there hung securely to the cotton. Steve knew he’d gone a bit overboard, but he was very content with the idea that it would now take a couple washes before it would be gone.

“When can I see you next?” Steve then asked, pulling back enough so that he could again look down into Bucky’s grey eyes. 

“Unfortunately I have a busy week with two exams and my thesis project to work on. But maybe Thursday night or next weekend?”

“Can I take you to dinner?”

“That would be great.”

“Would it also be okay if I texted you?”

“Who are you, my grandpa? Clearly, since I already gave you my number.”

“My Ma taught me to be polite,” he replied with an adorable shrug.

“Thanks, Mrs…” Bucky trailed off, still not knowing Steve’s surname.

“Rogers.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Roger. You raised a good one.”

“Only until I’m not,” Steve then added, hungry mischief clear in his eyes, which got another whimper/moan from Bucky. “Bye, Bucky,” he then stated, leaning down to place another gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky was again in a mental state that was half coherent from the sights, sounds, and smells of Steve Rogers, and at first didn’t let go of his grip around Steve’s waist. 

“Bye, handsome,” Bucky eventually replied, backing up a couple steps so he wasn’t tempted to grope Steve. “Give Truman some good pets and ear scratches for me?”

“You bet,” he replied with a big grin, and then they both stood there stupidly smiling at each other until Bucky was first to turn and head inside.

He pushed his way into his room, pulled off the sweater he was wearing and bunch it up so it was covering his face and he could breath in Steve’s amazing scent as he quickly relieved himself of the hard-on that had sprouted in the minute or two after having left Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little do they know what's coming their way...
> 
> I hope you liked it so far, and would love to hear any comments/thoughts you have. I live for comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to split it. Hope you enjoy!

“God, you reek of Alpha,” was the first thing out of Natasha’s mouth when she entered their dorm room, her voice full of sarcastic judgement, but with a smirk that was happy for Bucky.

“Jealous I don’t smell like you?” Bucky quipped back. 

There had always been a joke underpinning their friendship that Natasha, as a female alpha, was forever pining for Bucky. In reality, although they were were both queer, there was zero interest and sexual chemistry between the two of them. They did, however, love each other like best friends and roommates could. Bucky was in awe of how much of a Boss Bitch Natasha was, and Natasha loved how determined Bucky was to throw off any labels society wanted to put on him. 

That being said, their friendship also worked because they were compatible in ways that were a bit stereotypical for their designations. For instance, although Bucky didn’t _need_ it, he did like that Natasha was very protective of him. And Bucky enjoyed helping take the edge off Natasha’s life by doing what would be construed as domestic things around the apartment. After all, not only was Natasha the President of the Student Association, but she also had an internship at a coveted public affairs firm (read lobbyist) with an offer letter for employment after graduation. Although he said to the world: “Fuck you! My place isn’t in the kitchen!” he did very much enjoy cooking - especially baking. It was a way for him to destress and get his mind off school work and life. It was also his choice. Plus, who doesn’t love to have baked goods ready and waiting when you get home from a long day of classes?

“I take it you had a good time with The Wall?” she asked, putting down her backpack on a chair at their kitchen table and then opening the fridge to grab a drink. The Human Wall was what she’d named Steve when she finally got out of Bucky why he’d been floating in the clouds for two days after said incident, then shortening it. 

“Can you please start referring to him by his real name now that we know what it is?”

“Nope. The Wall he will be, even if you get married.”

“Nat! We’re not getting married,” Bucky about whined in annoyance, getting a snort out of her.

“How long have Shuri and I been together? Almost two years? I’ve never scented her that much.”

“She’s a Beta,” Bucky replied matter-of-factly, implying that was the reason.

“No, I just have a little thing called self control,” she stated, giving Bucky another smirk.

“Maybe he’s just trying to be over the top to make me think he’s more into me than he is?” Bucky stated with a quiet sigh in reply, breaking eye contact. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Bucky!” Natasha said with possibly the world's biggest eye roll. “Have you thought that maybe in the same way you get so stupid around him that perhaps it’s the same for him?”

Bucky sat there chewing on her comments. She did make a reasonable point. But Bucky’s history of dating made him skeptical. Bucky’d always worn his heart on his sleeve, it was just who he was. And time after time, no matter how well the dates had gone, when things started to get serious and turn towards sexual, there was something about him that people ended up being turned off by. Alphas thought he was too big and aggressive. Omegas thought him not aggressive enough. And you’d think maybe he’d have a chance with Betas, if we’re to apply the Goldilocks Paradox. But unfortunately, that all the Betas he’d dated told him they just didn’t have a “connection”, whatever that really meant. 

“I don’t know. I always get my hopes up, only to come crashing down to earth. Perhaps my parents should have named me Icarus instead,” Bucky stated with another sigh, getting another big snort from Natasha in reply

“Wait, I didn’t know we were having a Pity Party tonight? I’d have sent out invites, but wait, no one wants to hear that depressing shit,” she stated with a smile.

“Nat!” Bucky then replied with his own eye roll, throwing one of the throw pillows from their couch at her, getting a laugh in reply.

“Bucky,” Natasha then stated in a serious tone, “we both know there’s nothing I can say that’s going to alleviate any of your fears. Either continue it or be done with it,” she continued with a shrug. “Perhaps you need to stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with that huge brain of yours. Love is a bit like investing: you’re never going to get any return if you never take the chance and invest on the onset.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Bucky replied, mainly to placate her.

“And if you don’t want to hear my opinion about something, then don’t get all down on yourself about it in front of me. You’re my soulmate, bud. Mind you, a soulmate that doesn’t doesn’t have a vagina,” she stated with a smirk, “either way, I see it as my job to push you out of your comfort zone. Now what do you want to do for dinner?” she asked, and then changed the subject, giving Bucky an out to not need to reply. Bucky let out another sigh, and then offered to cook them something.

The week seemed to crawl at a snail's pace. He had a decent amount of work, but now that he had Steve texting him, it either distracted him when he received Steve’s messages, or Bucky found himself checking his phone constantly waiting for Steve to send them. And it wasn’t just the texts, Bucky found himself constantly having to pull himself away from a daydream as he thought about Steve’s smile, his smell, and how it felt to be engulfed by those arms and pulled against his chest. If he were to do their date (could he call it that?) over, he’d now wish Steve _hadn’t_ embraced him that way, because although it was heaven on earth at the time, now that it had been four days, it was absolutely hell without it. 

And that sweater was going to be the death of Bucky. As a viral, college-aged male, he historically masturbated on average 1.6 times per day. But now because of that damn sweater (TDS), if he was alone in the apartment for an hour, he’d find himself clutching it to his face and grinding into his mattress, or jerking off. Even worse, BS (Before Steve) Bucky had only ever fingered himself for more “special” occasions, occurring maybe every two weeks on average. He was now doing that daily. In conclusion, The Wall had completely fucked up Bucky’s quaint life of studying and scooping ice cream. He was also going to bankrupt poor Bucky due to the exponentially increasing consumption of scent diffusers needed to remove the self-administered filth that occured in Natasha’s and his shared bedroom-- you could never call Bucky anything but considerate.

Bucky finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel on Friday after he left the lab in the engineering building having spent five hours on his thesis project. Initially, Steve and he were supposed to get dinner on Thursday, but Bucky awoke on Wednesday morning to find a text from Steve apologizing, but saying that he had to cancel their date, and asked if they could have a raincheck for Friday. Bucky was of course a mess thinking this was A Sign™️ that Steve wasn’t into him until Natasha almost strangled him. It had already been a long week, but as he left the lab he was happy he had two hours to relax until Steve picked him up. 

Relax, however, he did not. Instead, he spent 40 minutes paranoid Steve wouldn’t show. Then decided that he’d take the edge off by spending some time with TDS, which of course he got carried away with and then freaked out when he realized he only had 20 minutes to get ready. Bucky cursed himself as he went to town on his ass and thighs with a bar of soap, getting frantic trying to get rid of the slick while in the shower, worried that Steve would think him wet and ready to fuck from minute one of their date. Was Bucky? Of fucking course he was! But he’d rather die than let that on. When he realized he had seven minutes to either shave or do his hair, Bucky opted to focus on his hair given that he liked the stubble he had going, and thought it made him look less like an Omega. The hair, on the other hand, was a necessity. 

Bucky again cursed himself when he saw that, yet again, he was five minutes late, and ran down the hallway to the elevator, counting every second he had to wait. When he finally made it out of the building, he saw Steve sitting in the same place on the same bench, a big smile forming as he saw Bucky exit the front door. Bucky said a silent prayer that only his breathing paused as he took in the Alpha this time, instead of all motor function. Baby steps.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Steve stated as he stood, and Bucky noted that Steve’s eyes were scanning him from head to toe, taking in the navy peacoat he was wearing open with a charcoal sweater and fitted, hunter green corduroy pants.

“Right back atcha, big guy,” Bucky replied, as he took in Steve as he stood, wearing a different black leather jacket with a white button down and fitted navy slacks. Bucky was happy he’d gotten dressed up for their date. He’d also been practicing meditating over the week specifically for this moment to try to center himself and not turn into putty, both mentally and physically.

Keeping his focus, Bucky approached Steve not wanting to come across as the pushover he had the last two meetings, walking right up to him with a smile and leaning up to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Bucky got the reaction he was hoping for as Steve froze ever so briefly. Internally, Bucky revelled in the feeling of Steve’s silky beard on his lips, keeping his mind from lingering on that same feeling elsewhere on his body. 

“Where are you taking me?” Bucky then asked.

“There’s a new place over by Union Market I thought we could try,” he replied.

“OK, that sounds like fun. Do you want me to order a car?” Bucky replied.

“Nah, I was planning on driving,” Steve replied with a slight smirk.

“OK, sure,” Bucky said and then started following Steve until he led him halfway down the block where there was a motorcycle parked. “We’re taking that?” Bucky then asked apprehensively, one of his eyebrows raised in a question expression.

“Yeah. Why? You never been on a motorcycle before?” Steve asked, his smile turning into more of a mischievous grin.

“Can’t say that I have, no,” Bucky said with a slight gulp. At first he was nervous, picturing himself roadkill somewhere until Steve then straddle the bike and reached out handing him a helmet. He took it and then had the awkward feeling of being both terrified and horny at the same time. Where the fuck was that coming from? He’d never been turned on by motorcycles before.

“You coming?” Steve asked after he’d put on his own helmet while Bucky just stared at him.

“Uh, sure. Sure,” Bucky about stuttered, placing the helmet on his head, internally cursing what it was going to do to his hair, and then was all fumbling fingers as he tried to get the strap through the double loop closure. 

“Come here,” Steve said with a smirk, seeing Bucky struggle. Bucky approached Steve at his seat on the bike, and leaned forward. That had the unintended effect of getting close enough to Steve that his Alpha smell enveloped Bucky. With that, Bucky’s Omega was trying to shut down the logical part of his brian, but adding to it, Bucky was amazed at now nimble Steve’s large fingers were with the small leather strap, and had whatever was left of Bucky’s brain racing, thinking about all the things that meant the man could do with his fingers to Bucky’s body. But the thing that threw all rational thought out the window was that when Steve was done with his administrations, he moved his hand down and the pad of his thumb swiped ever so lightly across Bucky’s mating gland. It could have been an accident, or Steve playing Bucky like a fiddle, but either way it sent an electric shock of pleasure through Bucky’s body, and the next thing Bucky knew, he found himself face first in Steve’s neck taking big scents straight from the Alpha’s own mating gland. It smelled earthy, with hints of leather, and was that salt from the ocean? Either way it was pure bliss. 

“Whoa there, cowboy,” Steve said with a chuckle, pushing him back slightly. Bucky at first went to make a whimper from having paradise stolen from him, but then made eye contact with Steve, which stilled him and grounded him back in that present. Bucky immediately felt embarrassed, and broke eye contact looking down at his feet. 

“Hey… Sorry, Bucky. That was my fault,” Steve said in a soft voice that lulled Bucky back to the apologetic expression on his face. “You’ve got such a pretty neck, I guess I fumbled a little with my hand near it.”

Bucky’s eyes went straight to Steve’s lips and then thought about how they might feel on his neck. No! Down, boy! Bucky made a mental note to write to Six Flags to create a new roller coaster named The Wall, because in less than five minutes he’d gone from calm and collected-- empowered even, to a whimpering mess, to embarrassed, to warm and tingly. He then looked down at his watch and noted the date: Friday, 28 February, because he knew it was going to be a night to remember.

“s’OK,” Bucky mumbled a little. “Uh, where do I sit?” he then asked, centering himself again and trying to get his rational mind to take back control.

“Up here,” Steve said, patting the portion of the saddle behind him.

Bucky let out a sigh, and then approached closer, and for the first time in the presence of Steve, did something gracefully and swung his leg over the bike, but seated himself as far from Steve as possible.

“You’ve got to scoot forward or you’re going to fall off,” Steve then stated to Bucky’s horror. Although given Steve’s smile, he tried to keep that from his face.

“Uh, OK…” Bucky said and scooted forward and inch or so.

Steve then let out a sigh, and the next thing Bucky felt was one of Steve’s paws on his lower back, pushing him forward until his groin and thighs were pushing into and alongside Steve’s ass and thighs. You couldn’t blame him for another whimper escaping his throat.

“I didn’t know what I was signing up for, did I?” Bucky then asked aloud and a bit breathlessly, getting a chuckle from Steve. He then tried to get his composure back as not only was there so much of Steve that he was pressed into, but of course there was his ever present scent.

“Don’t forget to hold on,” Steve then said, grabbing one of Bucky’s forearms and pulling it so it was wrapped around his stomach. Before Bucky could think too much about how strong Steve’s core felt against his hand that automatically splayed against Steve’s stomach, Steve started the motorcycle with a rev, and then was pulling out into traffic, causing Bucky to quickly wrap his other arm around Steve. He could have also swore he felt a growl from Steve as that as they picked up speed, the motorcycle engine louder than Bucky expected, and they were off across the city to Northeast DC.

It took Bucky a couple minutes to feel more comfortable perched there behind Steve with no doors or airbags to protect him from the cars that were on the road around them. However, Bucky noted that Steve really wasn’t going that fast and appeared to be very astute to the cars around him. The only time they’d spoken was when they were sitting at stop lights. And by the time they arrived at the restaurant, Bucky was actually having a fun time on the bike. That, or it was being able to hug Steve’s core as Bucky had gained the courage to not be afraid to cop a light feel of the solid abs under his fairly thin shirt. Probably a bit of both. 

Of course, it only took Steve raking his fingers through his hair once he doffed his helmet to make it look amazing again. It also made Bucky a bit jealous and wanton for the feeling of Steve hair on his own fingers. He was also nervous about how his own hair would look, but took a breath and let that pass as he quickly was focused on Steve’s amazingly tight ass, and followed it towards the door of the restaurant. 

When they entered and Steve approached the host, Bucky wanted to whimper for the umptheeth time already that night as her eyes looked Steve up and down as he removed his coat to hand to her. “Mine!” his Omega yelled internally. Steve then turned, giving Bucky a smirk making him wonder how much his own hormones were relaying his emotions, betraying him. 

Once seated, Bucky decided to focus on the menu and not Steve. He knew he needed to figure out what to order before he got distracted, yet again. He noted that the restaurant was either Americanized French or Beligan, and he found two items he liked.

“The muscles are really good here, by the way,” causing Bucky to make a little snort as it immediately had him thinking about the feel of Steve’s stomach muscles under his shirt. He then looked up at Steve about to make a crack when he noticed that Steve was blushing, likely also realizing the double entendre he’d just made. 

“I guess I’ll have to try them,” was all Bucky replied and Steve’s blush deepened, but was saved from further embarrassment as the waiter stopped by to take their drink order, Steve opting for a beer, and Bucky a Sazerac. 

“So, how was your week?” Steve then asked, with a big smile.

“Good, I guess?” Bucky replied with a lie. It had been hell waiting to see Steve.

“I was glad to hear your two exams went well.”

“One was a breeze, actually. I’d been nervous about it, but then found out from a friend’s girlfriend that the professor uses the same test every semester so I went to the test bank at the student association. It felt kind of like cheating, but the whole purpose of the test bank is to better study with old test questions. It’s also against policy for the professor to do that, so it’s his fault,” Bucky then spilled as verbal diarrhea.

“In my book that’s definitely not cheating,” Steve said, still beaming.

“I also got a lot done on my thesis project.”

“Care to tell me a little about that?”

“I’m designing an app to try to better link restaurants to food kitchens and charities.”

“Oh really?” Steve asked, his smile getting bigger.

“Yeah, I noticed how much food we waste at the ice cream shop, and it made me think of a better way to track it in real time to then donate, and then after talking to another couple other restaurants around campus, I realized it’s a bigger problem,” he replied. “Anyways, how was your week?”

“Busy.”

“Is that why you bailed on me yesterday?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“Kind of. Had to make a last minute trip,” Steve replied with an apologetic expression.

“Oh, you have to travel for work?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Any place fun?”

“Brussels isn’t bad, but I didn’t have much time to do anything other than meetings and the hotel.”

“Oh wow, you went all the way to Brussels?”

“Yeah, at this point trips to Europe for a day or two are pretty easy. It’s going to Asia that sucks.”

“Is that why you brought me here, meaning because you were in Brussels?”

“No, actually I’d booked this last weekend, and thankfully they had an opening tonight.”

“Is there much in Brussels security related?”

“Well, it is where NATO is headquartered.”

“Oh, yeah. Duh,” Bucky stated, eliciting another grin from Steve.

“Are you responsible for keeping an eye on what’s going on in China?”

“Do you mean the coronavirus?” Steve clarified, as bucky nodded his head. “No. I specialize in nuclear proliferation, not biological stuff, so I do keep an eye on China, but not for that. Although, it is a bit concerning what’s being reported.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe they shut down a whole city. I’m worried they know something we don’t. How do you just shut down a city?” Bucky said aloud, more pondering than anything else.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Steve said, reaching out and placing his hand over Bucky’s that was currently resting on the table as they spoke. Bucky hadn’t been too worried, but Steve’s gesture did have a calming effect. Fucking Omega hindbrain.

Bucky then started to grill Steve about the global stock of nuclear weapons and got a crash course in nuclear security policy. He appreciated that Steve didn’t dumb anything down for him, and let him ask for clarifications where he needed. When their food came, Steve in turn started grilling Bucky about coding and how different computer systems work. Overall, Bucky was very pleased with the food and company, and had a great dinner.

“I’ve got this,” Steve said once the bill came, and Bucky pulled out his wallet.

“It’s OK, we can split it.”

“Bucky. I really want to treat you, OK?” Steve replied although his tone was a bit emphatic, and reached out and touched Bucky’s hand. Bucky was a bit torn, but ultimately acquiesced. 

It was close to 10 by the time they exited the restaurant, and Steve let out a big yawn.

“Sorry about that,” he stated with a cute apologetic smile. 

“Yes, it’s very rude to yawn in my presence,” Bucky replied sarcastically.

“You want to get a drink at a place around here?”

“How long have you been up, Steve?” Bucky then asked, giving Steve a knowing look to be truthful.

“6 a.m. Why?”

“You’ve been yawning at least five times in the past couple minutes.”

“Sorry. I flew back today.”

“Wait? You’ve been up since 6 a.m. central European time?” Bucky asked, surprised.

“Yeah…” Steve replied mekely.

“You’ve been up... 22 hours?” Bucky asked looking down at his watch to see the current time.

“Well, no, I slept on the flight.”

“Are you sure you can drive?” Bucky asked, a bit nervously. The next thing he knew, Bucky was being pulled against Steve’s chest, and he felt a protective growl emanate from within.

“Omega, I’d never put you at risk,” Steve stated emphatically, and Bucky felt himself melt against Steve, the tone and scent easing any apprehension he had.

“OK. I was just checking,” Bucky squeaked out in a reply.

“Sorry,” Steve said apologetically, releasing Bucky slightly so he could look down into his grey eyes.

“I’ve had a great dinner, but perhaps maybe you should take me home?” Bucky stated again, a bit apprehensively, and Steve seemed to deflate.

“OK,” Steve replied softly, and then they both walked to the motorcycle.

Bucky was able to handle his own helmet this time, and the ride back was just as enjoyable for Bucky as he clung to the adonis Alpha, who was much quieter this trip. Once Steve had parked, he was hesitant to get off the bike after Bucky had hopped off.

“I had a really great dinner,” Steve then stated, the fire and joy gone from his eyes, and Bucky felt almost heartbroken. He hadn’t meant his comment about going home to be rejection, just that Steve had had a long day and they should call it a night and quit while they were ahead.

“Me too. Want to take a little walk with me?” Bucky then asked, to which Steve immediately lit up.

Bucky then extended his hand, which Steve quickly engulfed, and then Bucky led Steve down the block, hand in hand. They didn’t say anything as Bucky led them to a park two blocks away. Technically it was closed after dark, but Bucky wasn’t too worried about getting in trouble. He then took a seat at one of the wooden benches, and Steve was quick to join him, sitting a little too far away for Bucky’s liking. He then saddled closer to Steve, and he smiled up into those blue eyes that were fixed on him.

“I really did have a great dinner. Thank you for treating me. I’m just a bit worried you’ve had a long day,” Bucky said.

“You’re so precious, Omega,” Steve replied with that smile back on his lips that made Bucky’s smile flip. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please,” Bucky replied, and then just about melted into Steve as the man put his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him right up against him and then leaned down and placed his lips on Bucky’s.

Bucky moaned ever so lightly at the soft feeling of Steve’s lips and the tickle of his beard. Steve then continued to kiss him like Bucky’d never been kissed before. It started out soft and gentle until Bucky felt Steve’s tongue graze his bottom lip. Bucky let out another whimper that was met by a soft growl from Steve as Steve’s tongue pushed into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky then let himself surrender to his emotions, his Omega singing as he reached up to press his hand against Steve’s chest before he then ran his fingers up further through Steve’s amazing beard, as the man about devoured his soul. 

Bucky let out a further moan after a minute as Steve mirrored Bucky’s gentle exploration of his chest, and all of Bucky’s bones lost all rigidity as Steve moved one of his his hands to the back of Bucky’s neck and tilted the angle of Bucky’s head ever so slightly, and then started to running his fingers through the hair at the back of Bucky’s head giving him a gentle massage. 

Between the man’s smell and expert movement of his tongue and fingers, Bucky found himself about clinging to Steve, letting out quiet, needy moans as the man held him and made him feel like the center of the universe. Friday the 28th of February was in fact a date that Bucky would remember for the rest of his life. 

After a few minutes, Steve then pulled back from the kiss with a gentle smile. Bucky instincts immediately pulled him towards the man’s neck and he then tucked his head in and let himself scent Steve’s mating gland. What he smelled was extremely happy Alpha, and he too felt content at his core knowing that that kiss had made Steve so happy. 

“Can I scent you?” Bucky then heard Steve ask quiet, taking him out of his reverie after a minute.

Bucky removed his nose from it’s place against Steve’s neck with a smile, and then tilted his head back, granting Steve access to his mating gland. He closed his eyes, and then felt as Steve leaned down scenting him. He then let out a moan as Steve placed a kiss to it, sending an electric shock through his whole body. Steve scented him again before he gently licked Bucky’s gland, followed by him rubbing his bearded cheek against it, sending multiple voltaic waves though Bucky’s body. 

“Thank you, Omega,” Steve then said softly to Bucky who opened his eyes to see those piercing blue pools staring at him closer than they’d ever been before.

“Alpha,” he whispered in reply, which elicited a big smile on Steve's lips.

Bucky then leaned up to place a gentle kiss, missing the contact of them.

“Can I walk you to your door?” Steve then asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, and then they both started to untangle themselves from each other, standing and then walking back to Bucky’s building hand in hand.

“Can I take you to dinner again sometime next week?” Steve asked, once they’d made it to the door.

“I’d love that,” Bucky replied, and was rewarded with another gentle kiss.

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, Steve. Let me know when you get home safely?” he asked, still cognizant of Steve’s long day.

“Of course,” he said with a smile and nod, and then leaned down for one last kiss that lingered as Bucky reached up to run his fingers through Steve's beard again.

_Steve: Made it home safe and sound. Sleep tight, Omega._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Up next is date #3 and Bucky meets Truman.
> 
> I'd love to hear you thought/comments. I live for comments (please send me comments)!


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky stayed up for another couple of hours after he got home from his date with Steve feeling like he was on cloud nine, to the point that he kept finding himself occasionally putting his fingers to his lips, remembering the feel of Steve’s lips on his. And that _beard_. Bucky had never kissed someone with a beard before. In fact he typically didn’t find guys with them that attractive. Now he was thinking it might need to be a prerequisite. 

Thankfully Bucky didn’t have to wait another week, and when he mentioned that he’d swapped a shift and now had Wednesday evening free, Steve was quick to schedule dinner with Bucky. This time though, when Steve mentioned that he’d pick Bucky up again, Bucky pushed back and said that he’d rather just meet at the restaurant. He enjoyed the gesture, but he liked his independence more. Bucky also enjoyed going on walks through the city and to experience the buzz outside of Foggy Bottom. Maybe it was that he was a faster walker than Google Maps predicted, but he was actually at the restaurant in Logan Circle on time for once, and saw Steve standing outside leaning against the building sucked into his phone.

“Look whose nose is in their phone now?” Bucky asked in jest, happy to give it right back to Steve.

“Note that I’m just standing here,” Steve said looking up at Bucky with a smile. Bucky rolled his eyes in reply. “Hi,” Steve then greeted leaning down and placing a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Hi,” Bucky replied with his own big smile, definitely excited to see Steve.

“Shall we?” Steve then gestured to the door, and Bucky beat him to opening it.

“Age before beauty,” Bucky stated, getting a laugh from Steve that made Bucky feel very pleased with himself.

They were quickly brought to their table, and Bucky again felt warm and tingly as Steve beamed at him once they were seated. He was also a safe enough distance that he could enjoy the blissful smell of Steve, but not be overpowered by it and turn into a whimpering mess. Bucky then made quick work of the menu to figure out what he wanted, so he could focus back on Steve, and a couple minutes later the waiter was back to take their order.

“So, how much closer are we to midnight?” Bucky then asked once Steve was the waiter had left the table, referring to the Doomsday Clock.

“The same.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Well, actually no because we're currently 100 seconds from midnight.”

“Oh, yeah. We’re fucked aren’t we?”

“Don’t worry, I’m on it,” Steve said with a smirk.

“What is your favorite place you’ve visited for work.”

“Kyoto, Japan.”

“Any particular reason?”

“It’s beauty,” Steve simply replied.

“Fair enough.”

“How about you?”

“I’ve actually only been to Canada.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But I’m hoping to travel more once I graduate.”

“Where’d you like to go?”

“Everywhere, preferably,” Bucky replied with a smirk, being difficult.

“Top 5 then?” Steve said after a chuckle.

“Hmm, let me think. In no particular order, Tierra del Fuego, Mongolia, the Great Barrier Reef, Svalbard… Hmm. Oh, Madagascar,” Bucky said his eye lighting up at the last one.

“And here I was expecting you to say Paris or Venice or something,” Steve said as his smile got bigger.

“I’d be happy to go there too, but maybe it’s something about growing up in the midwest that makes me want to screw the major metropolis. Culture is great, but I’d love to see nature-- especially before it disappears,” Bucky stated and Steve continued to beam at him.

“You’re full of surprises Bucky Barnes,” Steve stated, and Bucky had a momentary surge of paranoia as he had yet to tell him his surname. Or had he and he was just so hormone induced that he didn’t remember it? After all it was a fight keeping a clear mind around Steve.

“You OK?” Steve asked, picking up on something.

“Yeah, no, I just had one of those moments where I thought I’d forgotten about a paper I had due, but realized it’s not due until next week,” Bucky lied, trying to save himself.

“You know that feeling is never going to go away. 10 years later and I still wake up in a panic from dreams thinking that I got the date wrong for an exam,” Steve stated.

“Fuck. That’s not comforting.”

“It’s not frequent, but it still happens every so often.”

“Speaking of… I think you could infer from my college year how old I am, but you’ve never told me how old you are,” Bucky stated, wanting to ask something he’d been wanting to know but too afraid to ask on their past two dates. 

“I’m 31,” Steve stated with another demure look. “Is that a problem?”

“If I’m honest, before meeting you I would have made a grimace if someone wanted to introduce me to someone in their 30s.”

“And what about now?”

“I’m not getting up and leaving, if that says anything to you.”

“No offense, but I would have said the same thing about someone under 28 two weeks ago. However, I still do feel a bit like I’m robbing the cradle. But then I see you, and I just don’t care. You’re smart, and sexy, and funny, and I feel like you’ve got more years on your soul than your age should,” Steve stated, causing Bucky to blush a little. 

“I’m actually turning 22 in two weeks.”

“Doing anything fun?”

“Probably just go to dinner and a bar with my friends.”

“Can I take you to dinner some night?”

“Sure. I mean, you’re also welcome to come, if you want. But it’s going to be a bunch of college kids, so you might not want that...” Bucky then started mumbling.

“Bucky,” Steve said, cutting him off, “I’d love to come if you want me to be there.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“OK,” Bucky said with a big smile. “Fair warning, my roommate and best friend is a very protective Alpha.”

“So that’s who I’ve been smelling on you,” Steve started with a smirk.

“You can smell her?”

“Yeah. I smelled her on you that first night in the bar and had a hard time not wrapping you up in my arms right then and there. Clearly I wasn’t as successful keeping my hands to myself on our coffee date,” Steve said with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

“You don’t have to worry about any competition. But I think you’d be happy to know she’s very protective. You’re going to have to win her over,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Just as long as she’s not touchy feely with you in front of me, I will be on my best behavior. Scouts honor,” Steve said making the Scout symbol with his fingers.

“And if she does get touchy?”

“All bets are off,” Steve stated frankly and then paused. “Bucky, I want you to know that I really cherish you. I’m not just after some young piece of Omega ass. That’s never been my thing. I wish I could see you every night, but I’ve been very deliberative in seeing you. I want you to know that I want to get to know you before anything physical happens,” Steve said as he stared into Bucky’s eyes, and Bucky felt every word of sincerity and found himself wanting to melt against the Alpha and surrender himself. 

“To be honest, I’ve thought you’ve been a little old fashioned. But at the same time, it’s been a nice change of pace. The old fashioned part was kind of why I wanted to meet you here, and not have you pick me up tonight. But if that’s still what you want, perhaps we can switch off.”

“Oh, thank god, Bucky. You should have heard my whine of disappointment when I read your text,” Steve stated his with an expression of relief.

“Now you’ve got me wanting to know what this ‘whine of disappointment’ sounds like. God, that would probably be music to my ears,” Bucky said with a laugh.

“A mouthy Omega like you? Of course it would,” Steve replied, also laughing.

“You like me mouthy.”

“I wouldn’t want you any other way, Bucky,” Steve stated and it gave Bucky the warm and tinglies again.

“Can I confess that I’ve been a bit apprehensive with going on dates and have been waiting for you to get angry or annoyed that I talk back, or assert myself?”

“I can tell you here and now, Bucky, that I’m looking for an equal. Can I tell you you won’t get annoyed with me for being protective or overbearing because I’m jealous or unnecessarily worried about you? No. But I can tell you I will never be demanding of what you can and can not do because of some stupid notion of designation roles. On our walk down on the Mall, I loved that you appeared to be going out of your way to tease me and try to push my buttons. And if I ever do say or act in some way that offends you, I want you to tell me right then and there,” Steve stated, staring straight into Bucky’s eyes.

“Uh, wow. That’s a lot to take in,” Bucky replied flustered--in a good way.

“Sorry, I’m lecturing.”

“No! No, that wasn’t a lecture. It was reassurance that I haven’t been wasting my time and allowing myself to become attached to you.”

“Yeah?” Steve replied, his expression doing a 180 as he beamed at Bucky.

“As I’ve said before, I don’t have many Alphas lining up to punch my dance card.”

“It’s their loss,” Steve replied softly, smirking at Bucky.

Their waiter then arrived with their food, conveniently allowing them to change the topic to something a little lighter while they ate. Bucky was typically a fast eater, but he found he stowed himself down not wanting to rush through dinner so he could spend more time with him. However, about forty minutes later, the waiter was taking their plates.

“So we’re not that far from my place, and it’s still pretty early. Do you want to take Truman for a walk?” Steve asked hesitantly in a way that Bucky found utterly adorable, but at the mention of Truman.

“I’d love to,” Bucky replied, his face lighting up with a big smile. “Wait a minute, if you live around here, then the Lyft we shared that night at the bar was not on your way home, in fact it was way out of the way?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve suspiciously.

“Busted,” Steve replied with a smile. “I fibbed because I wanted to make sure you got home OK.”

Bucky continued to look at him suspiciously albeit with a bit of a smirk, because he thought it was a bit sweet of Steve to have done that. However before he could make another quip, the waiter arrived with the bill, which of course they bickered about again. Steve ultimately paid but only after Steve agreed to allow Bucky to treat him to a dessert from a coffee shop that was by his apartment. 

Ten minutes later Bucky felt a bit of thrill as they entered the elevator of Steve’s apartment building, partly out of excitement to meet Truman, and to see where Steve lived. However, he then realized that Steve’s apartment smelled like him, and Bucky’s mind then shifted to worry if he was going to be able to control any arousal that that might elicit. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, however, because a minute later, Steve stopped in front of an apartment door, and then took out his keys.

“Truman, I’ve got a new friend for you to meet,” Steve called once the door opened, and he started to enter. Bucky took a hesitant step into the apartment, and was immediately enveloped with Steve's scent, perhaps a little earthier than when it came directly from the source. But he was quickly pulled out of those thoughts as a rather large, black dog with white markings on his chest and paws came bounding towards him. Bucky was just as excited to meet him as it appeared Truman was to meet Bucky, as the dog started to try to jump up on him.

“Down Truman, you know better than to jump on people,” Steve stated with little reprimand in the tone as he watched Bucky lean down the just about envelope the dog in a hug, and then started to enthusiastically pet him.

“He's much bigger than I expected,” Bucky stated as he looked over at Steve, the smile still plastered on his face.

“Yeah, I think his father was a greyhound given his stature and long legs,” Steve replied. 

“Tall man, tall dog, it fits,” Bucky stated in reply.

“You want to go for a walk, T?” Steve then asked, which got another round of excitement.

Steve grabbed his leash, and they then proceeded to walk around the neighborhood. Bucky had really only been on 14th Street and around P Streets before, so it was nice to walk down the side streets and see the cute row houses. For the next half hour Steve told Bucky more about Truman, which led them to talk about pets growing up. Bucky was disappointed to hear that Steve always wanted a dog, but the apartment building he grew up in didn’t allow them. Bucky in turn talked about the two dogs he had growing up, and couldn’t want to have his own. Eventually, though, they returned back to Steve’s building.

“Well, I guess I should be heading home,” Bucky said as they approached the front door.

“You’re welcome to come up for a little while if you want,” Steve offered in return.

Bucky then stood for a moment thinking about what to do. He’d had another great time with Steve and really didn’t want to end the night, but at the same time he was a bit apprehensive about being in Steve’s apartment.

“OK, but no funny business,” Bucky eventually replied, having made up his decision.

“Scouts honor,” Steve said, his expression breaking into a grin.

Bucky then followed Steve into the building and up to the apartment. Once inside, Steve took Truman’s collar off, and he then ran off and returned with a stuffed animal toy in his mouth.

“Make yourself at home,” Steve then said to Bucky as he gestured towards the sofa in the living room part of the apartment. “I’m going to use the bathroom quickly.”

“OK,” Bucky replied and then took a seat on the couch near Truman who had jumped up into the arm chair and started chewing on the toy which Bucky couldn’t make out the species of due to the fact that it was pretty mangled already. Bucky then started looking around Steve’s place. The apartment was larger than Bucky expected, and compared to his dorm room apartment, was extremely tidy. Bucky had been right in his assessment that Steve was a reader and there was a large bookcase that was at capacity. Books were also piled neatly on his coffee table.

“You want anything to drink,” Steve then asked Bucky as he exited the bathroom.

“Nope, I’m all set.”

“OK,” Steve said and then Bucky saw the hunger start to grow in Steve’s eyes as he approached where Bucky was sitting.

“Hi,” Steve said quietly as he sat down next to Bucky, putting his arm shoulder and crowding into his space.

“Hi,” Bucky replied a bit airly after being engulfed by Steve.

“I’ve been thinking about our kiss in the park all week,” Steve stated as he looked into Bucky’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“It was good, but I think I can do better,” Steve then stated as he leaned in so that his lips were almost touching Bucky’s.

Bucky couldn’t hold back and leaned up into Steve the remaining distance to touch his lips to Steve. With that spark, Steve’s reserve appeared to crumble and Bucky felt Steve’s other arm encircle him. Whereas the previous kiss had started out soft and built in intensity, this kiss started hungry as Steve’s tongue was quickly invading Bucky’s mouth. As before, Bucky found himself intoxicated to be engulfed by Steve and his musky scent. He loved the feel of Steve’s beard on his own cheeks and how strong Steve’s tongue was as it fought with his own.

Enjoying himself, Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s chest and arms, feeling the strong muscle under the fabric of the shirt causing him to moan, which he was pretty sure had Steve slightly grinning into the kiss. Steve in turn pulled Bucky so he was pressed completely up against him. Given that Steve was just in a button down shirt, Bucky noticed that Steve was very warm to the touch. 

After a minute, one of Steve’s hands found its way to the back of Bucky’s head and neck. Steve squeezed ever so softly and Bucky whimpered as his body then completely turned to jello. Steve relaxed his grip for a couple seconds and then gently squeezed again, eliciting another whimper from Bucky. Bucky found himself relaxing into Steve more and more as his mind quieted and only focused on the tingle of Steve’s beard on his face and the possessiveness of Steve’s tongue. 

After a few minutes, Steve pulled back slightly and started kissing down Bucky’s jaw until he got to Bucky’s ear.

“Such a sweet little Omega,” he whispered, sending a chill down Bucky’s spine. Steve then took Bucky's ear into his mouth, causing Bucky’s toes to curl in his shoes with a moan. Bucky then instinctively relaxed further back into Steve’s hand on the back of his neck, exposing the front of it. Steve let out a little happy growl and then started to kiss his way down Bucky’s neck until he got to Bucky’s mating gland, where he placed a gentle kiss before placing his nose over it and taking in a big scent. 

“God you smell so fucking good, Bucky,” he stated, which got an appreciative hum from Bucky, which was burried in a moan as Steve started licking and lightly sucking on the gland, which was shooting pleasure all throughout his body. Bucky had gotten hard in his pants as soon as Steve started kissing him, but he thought he was going to cum when Steven gently dragged his teeth over his gland, causing him to dig his finger into Steve’s back and the arm he was clinging to.

“Fuck! Steve,” Bucky verbalized, to a chuckle from the Alpha.

“You liked that, huh?”

“You’re going to make me cum.”

“Mmm, I’d love that. But I promised no funny business,” Steve said with a grin. “Guess I’ll just have to kiss you some more,” he said leaning back down and pressing his mouth to Bucky’s, who again easily opened to him. They then sat there for another fifteen minutes or so until Bucky softly tried to pull back, Steve’s hand still on the back of his neck. However, as soon as Steve felt the movement, he quickly stopped, and looked into Bucky’s eyes.

“You OK?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, just getting a little beard burn,” he said with a smile, which got a chuckle out of Steve. “Can I scent you?” Bucky then asked hesitantly.

“You never have to ask for that, baby,” Steve replied with a smile and then leaned back more so Bucky had better access to his neck. 

Bucky positioned his nose over Steve’s gland and took in a couple long breaths taking in Steve heady scent. Then, taking his lead from Steve, he started to gently kitten lick Steve’s gland and was rewarded with a happy growl from the Alpha. Hearing that egged Bucky on, and he started to more strongly lick and kiss it, loving the rumble he felt in Steve’s chest as he did it. Being a little drunk on Steve’s hormones and feeling mischievous, he then scrapped his teeth over the gland and got the loudest growl yet as he felt Steve’s body stiffen under him.

“Naughty little Omega,” Steve stated in his joking tone that made Bucky tingle knowing that Steve had enjoyed his own little stunt. 

“You should have known that was coming,” Bucky replied, his lips grinning against Steve’s neck as he continued his kiss at his gland.

“Want those lips,” Steve then stated, taking Bucky’s head in his hands and pulling him up. However, before kissing him Steve paused and stared into his eyes with a smile before placing a gentle kiss to the tip of Bucky’s nose. Bucky wasn’t sure what to expect, but Steve then placed another kiss, still gentle, to Bucky’s lips. He then tucked Bucky’s head back under his chin, where Bucky was content to continue to take in Steve’s scent as he listed the man’s heart rate slow from the excitement. They then sat there in silence for a couple minutes enjoying each other’s company until Bucky noticed the clock on Steve’s wall and that it was getting late.

“Steve, I had another great night, but I need to get home and do a little bit of work,” Bucky stated, untucking himself from and looking into Steve blue eyes.

“You have school work to do?” Steve asked his expression changing and Bucky immediately smelled concerned Alpha given that his face was inches from Steve’s mating gland.

“Nothing pressing, but I should read a chapter or two. I like to stay ahead of my reading so I can escape and meet blockhead Alphas for spur of the moment dinners,” Bucky replied with a chuckle.

“Mmm, OK,” Steve stated with a content hum that Bucky felt through his chest while Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I know it’s only a 20 minute walk, but can I order you a car? It would make me feel better.”

Bucky agreed and couldn’t pull himself away from Steve’s neck until the driver called Steve saying he was there. Not surprisingly Steve was all growls as Bucky tried to get up and wouldn’t allow Bucky to leave until he’d agreed to come over on Saturday to Steve’s for dinner. Bucky let out a big sigh once he was in the car by himself, because Steve then demanded that he walk Bucky not just to the elevator, but then joined him in the elevator and then walked him out to the car, closing the door after leaning down to scent Bucky and then kiss him softly on the lips.

Bucky realized that night that Steve was definitely _into_ him. But not having really made it very far in courting Alphas before, he worried how much up in his shit the Alpha might want to be. Steve was a gorgeous hunk of man meat who was just as equally mentally stimulating as he was physically, but Bucky wasn’t sure he could handle that level of wrangling. A guy making sure he didn’t walk out off the curb after he’d had a few drinks was one thing, but one that seemed to be unable to let Bucky walk himself from the apartment to a vehicle that Steve himself ordered from a service that only hired Betas for this specific reason, was a different story.

When Bucky got home he put his nose in a book. He was bad at procrastinating school work, but good at procrastinating life, so that’s what he did. He then went about his life daydreaming about the feel of Steve’s lips and arms and beard and chest in between classes and scooping ice cream. Nat gave him silly smiles when they had meals together or vegged and watched TV, only for her to see that Bucky was clearly not paying attention.

“You know, you’re going to make me jealous,” Natasha finally said on Friday when they’d decided to stay in and have a night by themselves as roommates. Shuri had gone home for the weekend for her grandmother’s birthday and Bucky and Natasha had thought it would be a perfect night to just relax and unwind together. Bucky cooked a new Ina Garten recipe he’d discovered to the delight of Natasha, and then after she cleaned up, they moved to the couch to watch a movie. Based on the fact that Bucky was typically very particular about what they watched, and the fact that he responded “sure” to everything she recommended, she knew something was up. But when she found him at one point zoned out, not even looking at the TV, she knew that James Buchanan Barnes had it _bad_. 

“Why’s that?” Bucky asked, just about shaking out the cobwebs of his brain as he talked.

“I’ve never had a date so spun up thinking about me.”

“Why do you say I’m thinking about Steve?”

“Jamie, I’m your best friend,” Natasha replied, using the nickname only she was allowed to use with him. “Your eyes have been glazed over and you’ve been staring out the window and not the TV for the past 40 minutes.”

“I _really_ like him, Nat,” Bucky stated, meeting his friend’s gaze. “But I’m also scared.”

“Oh praise Jesus,” she said sarcastically staring up at the ceiling and making a cross over her head and chest. “This is a conversation I’ve been waiting _years_ to have,” she said with a big smile that wasn’t mocking but that Bucky knew was genuine. “Now why, pray tell, are you scared?”

“So to just put it out there, Steve is the gentlest Alpha I’ve ever met,” Bucky said which got Natasha to clear her throat. “OK, equal to the gentlest Alpha I’ve ever met,” he stated to appease her, but getting a fun smile.

“Yeah, just wait until you see what he does to your asshole,” she quickly replied, which has Bucky both laughing, blushing, and concerned all at the same time. 

“OK, starting from scratch - and quiet from the peanut gallery for a minute - but Steve is, like, everything I want in a mate. We’re not even going to cover the physical aspects... but god, his _mind_ ,” Bucky said as he put a hand over his face. 

“Everytime I see him I learn multiple new things about the world, and he appears to feel the same way about me… although that’s mainly just about computers, but I’m cool with that. I mean, you don’t even know much about computers, and you’re fucking Natasha,” Bucky stated rambling wich got an appreciative grin from the red head.

“And then there’s history. Fucking _christ_! You know how much I love history, but I don’t have enough time to read alongside all the school work. I’d completely do another degree if I could. But Steve is like a walking encyclopedia. And his jokes! He apparently wants to both worship and roast me at the same time. I never know what’s going to come out of his mouth.

“Sorry if this is sappy for you, but it’s what I've been thinking about,” Bucky stated, seeing Natasha’s grin. “And don’t even get me started out what he said to me Wednesday at dinner.”

“What did he say at dinner?” Natasha asked, appeasing him.

“He said he wanted a mate that was his equal. Not someone to stay at home and raise pups. I just about fainted and pissed my pants in the restaurant when he said that.”

“That’s great, Jamie,” Natasha beamed.

“I know, but what I’m scared about was then later that night he was all up in my space. He wouldn’t even let me leave his apartment to walk down to the front door to get in a Lyft by myself. I felt like I was being babysat.”

“Well, I can relate to that. That’s just us protective Alphas.”

“Yeah… but I don’t want that. Don’t get me wrong, the intentions make me so warm and tingly, but in practice it’s rather annoying. After all, if he’s worried his Omega is going to get assaulted from the walk from his door to the car outside he should move to a safer building.”

“Jamie, you’re talking about reason. I can tell you from my own experience that what might sound like logic to you, an Alpha is not going to listen to that. As you pointedly stated last week, Shuri is just a Beta, and I find myself fisting my hands as she talks about how she walked to the library by herself at 1 a.m. to study for an exam. I also do it with you, by the way. You don’t know the times I’ve had to go into the bedroom to yell in a pillow, or the bathroom and into a towel and let you live your life because although I disagree with some of your choices, that’s what I want for you.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky then whined.

“Ugh, you can’t give me that noise, Jamie.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Buddy,” Natasha said, scooting very close to him and putting her arm around his shoulder. “That moment we met, I knew that you were a friend for life. Our energies are perfect together. I’ve always cherish you Bucky, and nothing less. I’ve seen you make mistakes as I’m sure you’ve seen me do it too, but that’s life. That’s college. That’s growing. That being said, you’ve never been as happy as I’ve seen you in the past two weeks talking about this Alpha. I’ll admit I’m a little jealous to see _the_ Bucky Barnes completely checked out to lunch and turning our bedroom into a biohazard zone.”

“Oh god, you smelled that?” Bucky said putting his face in his hands, yet again.  
“Are you kidding me? Our neighbors complained to me about the smell probably thinking I had a parade of Omegas coming through, Jamie. Why do you think I’ve been staying at Shuri’s place every night the past two weeks?”

“Nat!” Bucky whined. “You need to tell me these things.”

“No, bud. Because you’re going to be self-conscious and not live the life I want you to live.”

“How did I end up with the wisest college roommate?”

“Lots of therapy because of my parent’s fuck up relationship.”

“So, you like him?” Bucky asked with a grin.

“No,” she stated quickly, and emphatically. “But I like where he’s taken you. I’m either going to love him or shank him in the parking lot.”

“Now that’s the Natasha I’ve come to know and love.”

“I love every one until they fuck with my Bucky Boy.”  
“Thanks, babe.”

“Is it a conflict of interest that I’m hoping Steve is a jackass so you continue to live with me and bake me sweets all the time?” Natasha asked with a smirk.

“I’ll always bake my best girl sweets, no matter who I’m living with or dating or mated to,” Bucky stated with a sincere grin.

“You better shake on that Barnes,” Natasha replied with a similar smile. 

They then shook.

“You know, I’m excited to meet the guy that has Bucky Barnes so spaces out. Clearly I’ve smelled him, but I would love an in person introduction.”

“He said he wants to come to my birthday thing.”

“Oh yeah?  
“Yeah.”  
“OK.’  
“Just don’t be a cunt.”

“Jamie, baby, I’m always a cunt. It’s just a matter if I’m a friendly or bitchy one,” she replied which got Jamie laughing as Natasha always did.

“To specify, he said he’d love to meet my Alpha roommate that he smells on me everyday, and knows is protective of me, which I think he appreciates, but if you get handsy with me at the party, he can’t guarantee he can control himself.’

“Ohh, I like this guy. We’re going to have an Alpha snarl, I can guarantee.”

“Nat!” Bucky then whined.

“Shh, Jamie. It’s good. His Alpha personality will come out.”

“Just don’t fucking jeopordize this for me.”

“Baby, when have I led you astray in the past four years?”

“All the damn time,” Bucky replied with a grump face, getting a good laugh out of Natasha and joking punch to Bucky’s arm. They then went back to the movie. Or at least Natasha did. Bucky continued to stare off into space thinking about Steve.

Bucky found himself extremely flustered as he rode the elevator up to Steve’s apartment that Saturday. The temperature had dropped, so he was bundled in his winter coat with a hat and gloves, which muffled the sound when he knocked on Steve’s door after getting buzzed into the building. 

“Bucky!” Steve greeted Bucky with a big smile after opening the door.

Bucky in turn tried to keep his composure as he got hit with the wall of Steve’s Alpha essence. Not to mention that Steve was in a pair of fitted jeans and one his too small t-shirts. Steve must have noticed Bucky’s predicament because he quickly pulled Bucky into his arms, leaning down slightly so Bucky could push his face into Steve’s neck. Bucky decided at that moment to just give in, and melted into the Alpha with a moan as he scented Steve and took in the musky, earthy smell of the Alpha. Steve was very happy to see that development and let out a purr. Bucky just needed a moment, and was quick to extricated himself from Steve once he had his bearing more about him. Steve leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lip, and then took Bucky’s coat and hung it in the closet. 

Conversation was light while Steve cooked, and Bucky sat on a stool at the kitchen island. Bucky had a smirk the whole time as he got the feeling Steve was trying to show off to Bucky and prove his point from the other night about not getting hung up on designation roles. This was mainly due to the fact that Steve was very diligently reading from the cookbook every step, and when he thought Bucky wasn’t looking, pulled out his phone occasionally, and Bucky was sure Steve was looking up what the instructions really meant. Either way, Bucky found it adorable. The end result was pretty good too, so it appeared Steve was not a lost cause when it came to the kitchen. 

After dinner, they took Truman for a walk, and then they found themself on the couch watching a movie when they returned. They should be commended for making it an hour into the film until anything happened. Steve had been pretty quick to refill Bucky’s wine glass all evening as he cooked and then they ate, and Bucky felt his body buzz from the alcohol in his veins as well feelings from the hormones of an Alpha that was pleased with himself from doting on the Omega. Bucky couldn’t help but start to curl more and more into the Alpha as they watched, until Bucky found his nose right on Steve’s mating gland feeling like he was at the center of the universe as he took in Steve’s scent while Steve wrapped a protective arm around him. 

However, Bucky’s own hormones started to want more and he found himself starting to kitten lick Steve’s gland again, getting happy purrs from the Alpha, egging him on until Steve couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Bucky under his arms and hoisted him so he was practically sitting his lap. Bucky got a flash of Steve’s blue eyes before his lips came crashing down on Bucky’s who let out an involuntary moan as Steve placed his hand in that spot on the back of Bucky’s neck, which got Bucky immediately melting into the kiss. Bucky let himself just go along with the ride as Steve moved his big hands all over Bucky’s back and he continued to devour Bucky’s mouth, his beard burning Buckly’s lips and cheeks in the best way. 

Bucky let out a whiny moan when he took in the change in Steve’s smell, his body starting to sing as he took in the scent of Alpha arousal. He’d be hard in his pants before the kiss had started, but Steve’s new scent had him grinding himself against Steve, searching for release. And when Steve put his hand on Bucky’s ass and started to push him harder against him, he moaned even further into Steve’s greedy mouth. 

“Let’s... go... to my bedroom,” Steve mumbled between kisses, and then Bucky felt himself being lifted, as Steve picked him up, and walked them the short distance from his couch into a new room for Bucky, all while continuing to kiss Bucky. Bucky was a bit in awe, to say the least, of the feat given that he was by no means little.

He then let out a laugh when Steve just about threw him down on the bed, causing the Omega to bounce a little. Bucky could have also moaned just based on how comfortable the mattress was compared to the one in his dorm room. But before he could think further about it, Steve was pulling the socks off his feet,” and Bucky looked up to see Steve grinning down at him.

“This OK, Omega?” Steve asked in a husky voice.

“What do you want to do?” Bucky replied with some hesitance in his voice.

“Only what you want, baby. Thought I could start by exploring your beautiful body and finding all the places that make you sing. Then I’ll take your lead on what you want to do from there,” Steve stated in a tone that reassured Bucky.

“OK,” he replied with a smile, thinking that this also meant that he was about to see Steve naked as well too, and the thought of that made him start to leak slick.

Once Steve had Bucky’s socks off, he then leaned down, and with Bucky’s help, pulled the sweater and t-shirt beneath off, he then made quick work of Bucky’s belt and was soon unbuttoning Bucky’s jeans, which Bucky then aided in getting off. Steve then just took in Bucky’s body which he was pleased was leanly muscled from all the running Bucky did on the soccer field. Bucky got a bit self-conscious as he watched Steve wrake his eyes over his body and started to blush.

“God your, beautiful, Buck,” Steve said aloud, and between the husky tone and just that shortening of his name, it sent a shiver throughout Bucky’s body.

Steven went to crawl onto the bed when Bucky let out a slight whine, that had Steve immediately freezing and looking to Bucky’s eyes for direction.

“Not fair. Want to see your body too,” Bucky stated which got a grin from Steve who leaned down to place a kiss on Bucky’s lips, and then sat up so he was kneeling over Bucky as he quickly pulled off his t-shirt. Bucky looked up in wonder as the definition of Steve’s chest came into view, and he found himself reaching up to run his fingers along the ridges and valleys. He was also pleasantly surprised to see Steve had hair the same color as his beard fanned out across his pecs and then down the ridge of his abs expanding as it disappeared into the waistband of his underwear and jeans, which Bucky noticed were seriously tenting. 

Steve just grinned as Bucky took the liberty of touching him and then started unbuttoning his jeans and soon was standing in front of Bucky in just a pair of white briefs that had Bucky’s eyes bugging out at the sight of Steve’s large erection running up towards his hip, encased in white cotton. Bucky’s mouth started to water, and he felt a steady stream of slick leaking out his ass.

“Like what you see, Omega?” Steve stated in the same husky tone from before, and Bucky saw his nostrils flare, likely picking up the scent of Bucky’s slick. Steve then quickly leaned down with a steady growl and covered Bucky’s body with his and started to devour Bucky’s mouth again. Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth in reply, loving the weight of Steve completely on top of him, as well as the contact of Steve’s warm skin and tickle of his body hair making contact with his own. Again, Bucky just resigned himself to go along for whatever ride Steve was going to take him on, as he relaxed into the kiss as Steve started to grind his massive erection into Bucky’s thigh. 

Bucky let out another series of moans and whimpers as Steve kissed down Bucky’s neck, the scratch of his beard feeling amazing on his sensitive skin, until he started to rub his bearded cheek over Bucky’s mating gland. It tickled in the best way, but then Bucky was grabbing at the sheets as Steve started to hungrily suck and nipping on it, which had Bucky seeing stars. 

“Should have told you to wear a turtleneck tonight. Gonna mark you up nicely, Buck,” Steve said and Bucky knew Steve was grinning like a loon. Bucky just whimpered in reply and braced himself for the onslaught as Steve went to town on his mating gland until Bucky whined that he was about to cum. Steve pulled away and placed a simple kiss to Bucky’s lips as he took in the blissed out expression on Bucky’s face. With that, Steve moved more into a crouching position over Bucky and then started to gently kiss and rub his beard down Bucky’s chest taking one of his nipples in his mouth and giving them a similar treatment, sucking and nipping at it as Bucky moaned and squirmed.

“Steve…” Bucky moaned out as Steve sucked on one and played with the other with his massive fingers.

“Yeah, baby?” Steve asked, pausing briefly to look up at Bucky.

“You’re torturing me,” Bucky replied breathlessly, his eyes closed.

“Don’t like it?” Steve asked smugly, and then twisted Bucky's nipple between his fingers causing Bucky to arch his back up into and let out a needy whine. “Just what I thought,” Steve stated. “But I’ll stop for now. Want to find more places that get you mouthy,” the Alpha said with another chuckle leaning back up to kiss Bucky on the lips again, this time pausing there and letting the Omega try to fight his tongue up into Steve’s mouth for once. However, before long, Steve’s lips were travelling down Bucky’s body until Steve pushed his nose into Bucky’s underwear, just to the side of Bucky’s erection, and took in a deep sniff. Steve let out another growl, and quickly pulled Bucky’s last article of clothing down Bucky’s thighs, and eventually off. 

Bucky looked up to see Steve bury his nose in the ass of his underwear where there was surely slick, getting another growl out of the Alpha, before he then inverted the briefs turning them inside out and proceeded to lick at the slick, eliciting another deep growl from his chest. It was the most obscene thing Bucky had ever witnessed and had him leaking even more slick.

“God, Buck. Thought you smelled great, but you taste even more amazing,” Steve stated with a chuckle, as he crawled back up to start kissing him again. Bucky could taste himself on Steve’s tongue and he let out a moan from the intimacy of it. However, Bucky was surprised when Steve took his erection in his hand and started to slowly jerk him. Bucky was already a tightened string, and the feeling of Steve’s calloused fingers on his cock almost set him off. Reading Bucky’s moans, Steve then abandoned Bucky’s erection and swiftly moved back down Bucky’s body and had the Omega moaning again as he took one of his balls in his mouth. Bucky was loving not only the sensation of Steve lapping and sucking on his balls, but Steve’s beard tickled against the one he currently wasn’t worshiping, and it was a new sensation. His balls weren’t as sensitive, and although he was enjoying it, Bucky was happy that he knew it wasn’t going to set him off. Bucky even got up the courage to push up onto his elbows so he could watch the fucking mindblowing sight of Steve kneeing between his legs, and Bucky reached down to run his fingers through Steve’s golden locks. 

However, that was short lived as Steve placed his hands behind Bucky’s knees, and then started pushing his legs up until Bucky was bent in half. Bucky grabbed at the sheets and braced himself for what he knew was about to come. He then felt Steve’s large flat tongue start to slurp it’s way down Bucky’s perineum until the Alpha got to Bucky’s hole.

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky yelped as Steve took the first swipe, eliciting a deep growl from the taste of Bucky’s slick that was now leaking out of him copiously. Bucky was then rewarded with the best rimjob he’d ever had in his life as Steve ravenously worked his tongue and mouth all over and inside Bucky’s hole that was stretching to accommodate Steve’s wide tongue as well as reward the man with more of that precious lubricating substance that tasted heaven to his Alpha sensibility. It was almost becoming a positive feedback loop as the more Steve pleasured Bucky, the more slick he produced, which just sent Steve’s Alpha hindbrain into overdrive wanting more.

However, all good things must come to an end, and after about fifteen or twenty minutes, Steve pulled back, lowering Bucky’s legs back down, and looked up to see a blissed out Bucky who had an arm covering his face that he was using to muffle his own moans, much to Steve’s chagrin. He wanted the Omega to yell as loud as he wanted, but he’d talk about that later.

“Hi, my little Omega,” Steve purred as he crawled up to place a kiss back on Bucky’s beautiful lips. His inner Alpha was very pleased with himself seeing the current state of the Omega. “I think that’s enough exploring for today,” he said, as Bucky’s grey eyes looked up at him. Bucky’s mouth was overwhelmed with the taste of his own slick that was still present on Steve’s lips. He’d unintentionally tasted it before after fingering himself, but he’d never tasted it in such concentration, and he wasn’t loving it, but Steve clearly was, so that’s all that really mattered in his book.

“Alpha?” Bucked asked quietly, and a bit hesitant, “can I explore yours?”

“It’s all yours, Omega,” Steve stated and leaned over to give Bucky another kiss and then lay back and scooted up so his shoulders and head were propped up in the pillow so he could have a good view of anything Bucky did to him.

When Bucky rolled over and got up onto his hands and knees to crawl up the bed, he paused as he took in one of the most stunning sights of Steve displayed out in front of him, muscles bulging, massive erection desperately wanting to get free, and Steve’s open legs inviting him to crawl up. Steve just grinned down at him, I’m sure knowing what the sight of him was doing to Bucky whose instincts were yelling at him to get up there and worship that Alpha every way he could. And that’s what he did.

Bucky loved the feel of the downey golden hair of Steve’s legs as his fingers brushed over them as they moved up until he was kneeling between Steve’s legs. Bucky stared into Steve blue eyes and then brought his face down and pressed his nose into the damp fabric just to the side of one of Steve’s balls. As he did so he continued to stare up into Steve’s eyes whose pupils were getting more and more dilated, mirroring Steve’s arousal. However, when Bucky took in a deep breath of the source of Steve’s Alpha, he didn’t even realize he was moaning or that his eyes were closed until he came too after a moment of breathing in Steve’s heady, earthy and musky scent. From there, Bucky started to mouth at Steve’s balls through his underwear, feeling how big and full they were. Steve brough his hands down and Bucky let out a whimper when Steve placed one on the back of his head. Steve wasn’t pushing or holding him in anyway, just running his fingers gently through Bucky’s hair. Bucky then started making his way up Steve’s shaft until he got to the head and let out another moan as he tasted the pre-cum that had been dripping out, now soaked into the cotton fabric. Steve too let out a moan as Bucky started to suck and lick at the head.

However, Bucky eventually became impatient and wanted it straight from the source, and started pulling at the waistband, pulling it down and tucking it under Steve’s balls, and then took in the largest penis he’d ever seen, surrounded by more of the delectable dirty blond hair that was neatly trimmed, just like Steve’s beard.

“Just fucking christ, Steve. Was your mother a horse?” Bucky asked, getting a laugh out of Steve. “How the fuck is this thing going to fit in me?”

“It’ll fit just fine, baby,” Steve replied with a grin.

Bucky’s instincts were back, yelling at him to worship the Alpha, so he leaned forward and first took a swipe at the head with his tongue, revelling back in the taste of Steve’s pre-cum. He then took the head in his mouth. Steve gave him an appreciative moan, and watched as Bucky started to suck and kiss and lick all over his cock. After a minute of that, looking up into Steve’s eyes and hearing the positive auditory responses coming from Steve’s chest, Bucky got up the courage and started trying to fit as much of Steve in his mouth as he could. However, that was no small feat given not only the length of it, but also the _girth_. Bucky tried numerous times, only to have to pull off coughing from gagging on Steve’s beautiful cock, tears in his eyes. On probably his eighth try, Steve took hold of Bucky under his arms, and started pulling him up his body. Bucky let out a whine, having been separated from his new toy, until he was silenced as Steve took hold of that spot on the back of his neck, and pulled Bucky’s lips against his. Steve then proceeded to hungrily kiss Bucky, focusing Bucky back on surrendering into Steve. Steve then took his other hand to the back of one of Bucky’s thighs and pulled it up at an angle. He then took Bucky’s ass in his hand and started to grind Bucky against him, and Bucky let out a thankful moan from the pleasure of his cock being ground into Steve’s stomach, and he could feel Steve's cock under his leg.

Steve continued like this for a minute or so until a finger of the hand on his ass started running up and down Bucky’s crack, which was driving him crazy, and he moaned louder and louder into Steve’s mouth as the finger started to circle his hole and slowly start to push in.

“Mmm, I know how I’m going to get you off tonight,” Steve said and then rolled Bucky off of him getting on his knees, and then positioned Bucky’s head on the pillows before hitching Bucky’s legs up so he had better access to Bucky’s hole. Bucky looked down at Steve’s cock with apprehension, and when Steve saw that he leaned down to give him another quick kiss. “Don’t worry. Not tonight little Omega,” he said with a smile. “I’m just going to use these,” he said as he wiggled his still quite large fingers at Bucky. “That OK?”

“Yes, just be gentle, please,” Bucky stated looking up with pleading eyes.

“Always, Omega. Never want to hurt you,” Steve replied, letting off a scent that had a calming effect on Bucky. Bucky then wiggled his butt a little, trying to entice Steve, not that Steve needed it.

Steve then started to circle Bucky hole with the pad of his thumb, collecting leaking slick, and getting Bucky to relax a little before he slowly started to push in, eliciting a moan from Bucky.

“See, Omega, you’re already so relaxed,” she said with a grin as Bucky started to swallow up Steve's thick thumb. Bucky whimpered. Though there wasn’t any pain, Steve’s thumb was significantly bigger than any of his fingers, which is all he’d really ever used, never needing anything more to get himself off. 

“So good for me, Omega,” Steve stated as he continued talking to Bucky, looking him in the eye as he started to pull his thumb out and then push it in all the way, Bucky’s hole stretching to accommodate the thick digit. 

“Good try another finger now,” Steve told him as he pulled out his thumb, which got another whine from Bucky, before Steve started slowly pushing in his index finger, which went right in, and then got Bucky moaning as it went deeper, deeper than anything had ever been in him before.

“Such a perfect, Omega. You like having my fingers in you?” Steve then asked.

“Alpha,” Bucky whimpered in reply as he stared up into Steve’s blue eyes. Steve took it as a yes, and then collecting slick from fingers on his hand that was dripping out of Bucky, he wrapped it around Bucky’s cock and started to gently stroke him. Bucky let out an appreciative whimper, and allowed himself relax into the sensations on his body. His Alpha would take care of him.

After a minute, Bucky then felt as Steve started to insert a second finger, and he whimpered at the stretch. Bucky had never felt so full in his life, and it was just two fingers. He continued to whimper until he felt Steve’s knuckle on his rim.

“Oh, Bucky, you’re so fucking tight,” Steve just about growled as he started to slowly pull his fingers out, getting yet another whimper from Bucky from empty feeling, even though he been full of now two fingers for just a brief time.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna keep you full. You just need something inside you, don’t ya, baby?”

“Alpha,” Bucky replied breathlessly, yet again, and stared up at the Alpha.

“Gonna make you sing, baby,” he stated and then Bucky felt Steve start to crook his fingers, moving them around inside Bucky until Steve rubbed against Bucky’s prostate, causing a spark of pleasure inside the Omega that had Bucky tensed and grabbing the sheets while letting out a load moan.

“There it is, Omega. You like that?” Steve asked and then rubbed it again, causing the same feedback from Bucky.

Steve then spent the next few minutes finger fucking Bucky and rubbing his prostate and oh so slowly stroking his cock. Bucky was in heaven. Yeah, he’d fingered himself and played with his prostate as well as he could, but this was the next level that he felt all over his body. 

“Alpha,” he eventually whined again.

“What is it, my little Omega? Do you need to cum?” Steve asked as he started to milk Bucky’s prostate, rubbing it over and over with his two fingers. Bucky moaned back what Steve thought was a yes, and Steve doubled down on his administrations, rubbing Bucky’s prostate over and over and over as then leaned down and took Bucky’s cock in his mouth. Bucky didn’t last long after that, as the sparks inside him in combination with Steve’s big tongue rubbing the head of his cock, was just too much for him to take. He tried to warn Steve that he was going to cum, but all the Alpha did was let out a growl which Bucky took as permission to cum and then let himself give in the pleasure, as it built in his balls and at the tip of his cock until it released and spread, and his toes curled, and his fingers clenched up in Steve’s hair.

Steve let out another deep growl as he started to taste the Omega’s cum shoot into his mouth, which he quickly started swallowing down, as well as from the sensation of Bucky’s ass spasming on his fingers.

Bucky was a panting mess when he started to come down from his orgasm, and the next thing he knew Steve was back on top of him, kissing him and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Bucky completely surrendered having no energy or will and just let Steve do what he wanted. 

“You’re so beautiful, Omega,” Steve then whispered into Bucky’s ear, as Bucky clung to Alpha’s shoulders.

“Want you to get off, Alpha,” Bucky replied, finally opening his eyes.

“You wanna get me off, Omega?”

“Please.”

“Baby watching you was all I needed. Just let me see those pretty eyes,” Steve said, pulling back so he could stare into Bucky’s eyes. He then got up on his hands and knees, taking Bucky’s hand and leading it to Steve’s cock, getting a moan of thanks for Bucky. Steve slicked it up with the slick on his fingers that moments earlier had been inside Bucky. Bucky then started to stroke Steve, paying attention to the head as he stared up into Steve’s beautiful eyes. 

“Alpha. Want to you to cum all over me. Want to smell like it,” Bucky whispered up at Steve, unsure but still letting his instincts drive him.

“Such a good Omega. Want you to reek of me,” Steve growled back. “You feel my knot growing? That all because of you, sweet Omega.”

Bucky then took his other hand, putting it towards the base of Steve’s cock and fuck yes, he could feel Steve’s knot starting to grow. Jesus that was huge, Bucky thought. How was it going to fit inside him? Steve’s kiss pushed that thought aside and he was back to focusing on the Alpha. He squeezed the knot as hard as he could, which got a further growl from Steve, whose forehead was now planted to Bucky’s, and Bucky felt like Steve was staring straight into his soul. A moment later Steve’s body tensed and he let out one last growl that Bucky felt reverberate in his own chest, and then felt the knot in his hand completely inflate, almost hurting his hand. He then felt Steve’s warm seed shoot all over his stomach and chest, and Bucky moaned as he took in the pungent smell, as Steve continued to release all over Bucky's torso. Bucky was amazed as the Alpha kept shooting and shooting, until finally it appeared to be over, and Steve leaned down and hungrily kissed Bucky again before completely collapsing on the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'd love to hear any reactions and thoughts you have in the comments. 🥰 
> 
> Catch you at the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky awoke the next morning to feel warmth emanating from under him like a heated blanket, only to feel the vibration of a purr through his cheek. He took in a deep breath letting out an involuntary hum at the delicious scent as he slowly opened his eyes to see the expanse of muscled chest. 

“Good morning, Omega,” he felt just as much as he heard and the memory of his evening with Steve came flooding into his still half asleep brain.

“Good morning,” he replied, allowing himself to close his eyes again and take in the sensation of being curled up against the Alpha’s side, using Steve’s chest as a pillow. Steve’s muscles were a bit of a contradiction, being so hard but also much softer than Bucky would have thought resting his head on. And the chest hair under his cheek tickled a little, but was also very soft and he found himself running his fingers through it with the hand that was currently resting on Steve’s stomach. And that  _ purring _ . That was delectable as well, and made Bucky’s hindbrain a bit mushy knowing that the Alpha was pleased just from having the Omega is in bed. 

“You sleep, OK?” Steve asked, bringing his hand up to start running through the hair on the back of Bucky’s head, and he found himself relaxing into that especially when I got lower to his neck and he thought about the feeling of Steve’s hand there. 

“Yeah. What time is it? I feel like I could probably sleep a bit more,” Bucky replied softly, really not wanting to move and would be happy to let the sensations of being snuggled up to Steve lull him back to sleep.

“7:30. You can sleep as long as you’d like, Bucky,” Steve stated. “But do you mind if I go if I go for a run?”

“Nnnn. You’re too comfy,” Bucky just about whined, getting a chuckle from Steve that Bucky again felt more than heard.

“Needy Omega,” he replied.

Bucky then felt himself being manhandled and rolled off Steve, and he was about to protest when Steve crawled over him, and he opened his eyes to find Steve’s pretty blues eyes staring down at him. He let out a light whimper as Steve lowered his mass down onto him while still holding himself up so as to not to completely crush Bucky, and Bucky absolutely loved the sensation of being engulfed.

Steve placed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. It was a new sensation for Bucky and reminded him of their first real kiss in the park due to how calming it was, with no hint of hunger to come. Steven then started to gently kiss his way down Bucky’s neck to his mating gland, where he took in a deep breath of Bucky’s scent and then started to lightly kiss it. Bucky let out a low moan as the sensation combined with a slight ache from the bruising he was sure was there from the night before.

Steve then pushed up and started to lightly kiss his way down Bucky’s torso, taking in the scent of Bucky. That’s also when Bucky realized his skin felt a bit tacky and he remembered how after Steve came down from his orgasm, he proceeded to suck at Bucky’s mating gland and stroke him off into a second orgams, coating his chest and torso so it was now covered with both of their cum. Bucky had just laid there, spent, a bag of muscle and bones as Steve let out a low rumble right by Bucky’s ear as he proceeded to rub their combined seed all over Bucky’s stomach and chest, as well as Bucky’s neck over his mating gland. The thought of it made Bucky start to purr himself at the idea that the Alpha had marked him with his cum.

Seeing Bucky’s arousal, Steve quickly engulfed Bucky’s cock in his mouth, who moaned at the unexpected turn of events and brought his hands to Steve's head, running them through the man’s golden hair. Steve swallowed him all the way down and expertly lapped and sucked at the head with his broad, powerful tongue. Bucky was falling apart quickly, and let out a moan as he felt his orgasm building.

“Steve, I’m gonna cum,” he warned after a couple minutes, which just egged the man on further until Bucky felt the bliss spark at the tip of his cock and radiate throughout him. Steve moaned around Bucky’s cock as he quickly swallowed down Bucky’s seed. He then gently licked at Bucky’s cock, collecting any cum he might have missed. And before Bucky could come down from his orgasm, he felt Steve pushing back his legs, and then felt the man’s lips and tongue on his hole as Steve let out another moan and started licking up the slick Bucky had released as part of his arousal. Bucky was now extremely sensitive, and whined as the feeling of Steve’s tongue on his intimate organ. However, having slurped up the slick quickly, Steve was sitting up grinning down at the younger man who had a look of bliss on his eyes.

“That was the perfect pre-run protein snack,” he stated which had Bucky both laughing and rolling his eyes at Steve’s joke. “Now, sleep, sexy,” he said leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Bucky’s forehead. Bucky in turn rolled over onto his stomach, and pulled the pillow Stever had been using to his chest as he took in a deep breath of Steve’s scent and was immediately lulled back to sleep, feeling extremely relaxed from his orgasm. 

Bucky then awoke to the sound of the shower in the bathroom that connected to Steve’s bedroom and looked over at the nightstand to see it was a little after 9 a.m. Bucky let out a groan as he stretched his hands above his head as well as a big yawn. Immediately he felt the dried come on his skin and the slight soreness of his ass, which immediately had his brain thinking back to the feeling of Steve’s thick fingers stretching him mere hours prior. Bucky let himself lie there enjoying the moment until he heard the shower turn off.

“Morning, Buck,” Steve said a moment later after he exited the bathroom as he continued to towel his hair dry. Bucky’s eyes immediately took in Steve’s naked body that was flush from the hot water that had just been running over it as well as the exertion from his run. Steve’s body hair looked darker and denser from the dampness, and fuck, even soft Steve’s cock was just about as big as Bucky’s was when he was hard. What had he gotten himself into?

Seeing where Bucky’s attention was focused, Steve smirked at Bucky and then reached into the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a pair of briefs, pulling them up his delectably long muscled legs and then hiding the object of Bucky’s desire. Steve then walked over to bed and crawled back onto it placing a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips, and engulfing the younger man with his arms, pulling him to his chest as he laid back. Bucky immediately noted how much warmer Steve’s skin was as he felt heat emanating from the furnace that was Steve’s muscles. He then touched his face into Steve’s neck taking a deep breath of Alpha.

“You know I’m still covered in dried cum, right?” Bucky stated, noting that Steve had just bathed, and Bucky’s chest was now curled onto his as the smaller man lay at his side, still engulfed in Steve’s massive arms.

“It’s OK. We can shower again,” Steve replied with a chuckle, and Bucky perked up at the use of  _ we _ . 

“Have a good run?” Bucky then asked.

“Yes. I usually like to double them on the weekends when I have more time, but the thought of having a beautiful Omega waiting for me back in my bed was nagging at the back of my mind the whole time. Made record time, that’s for sure.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bucky stated. “Unless you want me to,” he quickly added feeling like he might be overstaying his welcome.

“If my hindbrain could have it’s way, you’d never leave. But something tells me there’s things you need to do and other people you need to see,” Steve replied, easing Bucky’s apprehension.

“Yeah. Unfortunately, I need to get studying done for midterms before spring break.”

“Mmm, very responsible,” Steve stated with a little hum that pleased Bucky.

“God Buck, you smell so good,” Steve said and Bucky tingled both at the compliment, but also at the shortened name.

“Thanks,” he squeaked out in reply. “You smell just as amazing.”

“I haven’t been able to help wondering why you don’t use suppressants like most Omega males?” Steve asked after a moment of silence between them.

“I could ask you the same thing. You stink up everywhere you go,” Bucky replied lightheartedly.

“Well, it’s mainly because they don’t work on me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ve tried to take them in the past, but they apparently just don’t work on my body.”

“Interesting, you big freak of nature,” Bucky stated, smiling into Steve’s neck as he did, getting rewarded to hear and feel Steve’s chuckle in his chest. “I don’t take them because they make me sick. Like really bad cramping and nausea. It’s worse than my heats, so I’d rather deal with them. Even when they came out with the latest generation of suppressants, I’ve just been so used to it that I haven’t bothered.”

“Good. The world needs the smell of Bucky Barnes in it,” Steve said in a happy tone, and Bucky found himself all warm and tingly from the sentiment.

“You mean, you want to smell it,” Bucky said tilting his head up so he could make eye contact with Steve and give him a smirk.

“I’d compare the way you smell to a piece of art, or a beautiful flower. Everyone should smell you and then be jealous that you’re mine.”

“Oh, I’m yours, huh?” Bucked barked out with a laugh.

“If you’ll have me?” Steve asked in a quiet, hesitant voice and a slight blush.

“Ugh, Steve!” Bucky whined back at him with a giggle.

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine. Yes,” he said a little apprehensively after a minute. What did he have to lose?

“Mmm. Mine.” Steve purred, and squeezed Bucky slightly tighter against him.

Bucky snorted in reply.

“I have to ask: do you get harassed by Alphas?” Steve then asked after another quiet minute between them.

“Yes and no. They smell me and get excited, but then when they see me they usually sour,” Bucky replied.

Steve let out an unhappy growl at that.

“Whoa there, boy,” Bucky said with a laugh, trying to calm down the Alpha. 

“You’re so beautiful though,” Steve replied looking him in the eyes showing him he was being sincere.

“I guess it just took a big blockhead Alpha to realize it.”

Steve purred in response.

“Typically I don’t go for Omegas because I’ve been afraid I’m physically going to break them. But if you’ll let me, I’d love to try to break you,” Steve then stated with a cheesy grin.

“Fuuuuuck. Steve! You can’t say things like that,” Bucky replied as his mind immediately started imagining being bent in half again as the Alpha assaulted his body in a good way. 

“Why not?” Steve asked with a chuckle in reply.

“You’ve been such a gentleman.”

“My Ma taught me that. The rest I taught myself,” he said with a smirk.

Bucky let out a snort and then a series of laughs in reply at Steve’s joke.

“OK, now I’m going to be a bossy Alpha and shut you up.”

“Yeah, and how are….” Bucky got cut off as Steve place a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling his head forward and placed a hungry kiss on Bucky’s mouth. Bucky just whimpered in response as he relaxed into the Alpha’s kiss.

“You were OK with everything last night, right?” Steve asked, pulling away from the kiss after a moment.

“Yes, I never knew how amazing your mouth would feel… down there,” Bucky replied, all of the sudden feeling embarrassed.

“Wait? No one’s ever rimmed you before?” Steve asked moving Bucky so he wasn’t straining as much to look into Bucky’s eyes.

“Uh… No. I’m not that sexually experienced,” Bucky stated, immediately blushing at the admission. Steve let out almost a whine. “I’ve fooled around, but I’ve never let anymore do anything there.”

“Oh, Bucky. You should have told me,” Steve said and looked almost like he’d somehow injured Bucky.

“Why? I really liked it, and I would have told you to stop if you did something I didn’t like,” Bucky replied assertively. 

“You have to promise me you’ll always tell me if there’s something you don’t want. ‘No’ is all it takes.”

“OK. I promise.”

“So does this mean you’ve never been fucked?”

“Correct. But it’s something I want to do.”

“Like right now?”

“No, but after last night I trust you that you know what you’re doing.”

“Fuck, Buck. You really know how to inflate my Alpha sessability,” he said leaning over to place another kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“Your fingers were so thick,” Bucky stated with a grin thinking back to the night prior.

“You took them so well, Bucky,” Steve praised. “You should have seen yourself.”

“OK, let’s change the subject,” Bucky stated, starting to feel himself get flush.

“If you insist,” Steve replied with a chuckle and leaned over and placed another chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips. 

They then lay there just staring into each other’s eyes softly kissing, neither of them saying anything for a couple minutes. Then as promised, Steve manhandled Bucky into the shower where Bucky enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s big hands massage shampoo into his hair and then applied body wash all over Bucky’s body. Bucky was hoping that things might turn further intimate in the shower, but to no avail as once Bucky was clean Steve turned off the water, and when he stepped out of the shower, Steve started to towel off his hair like he was a little kid. Once they were both relatively dry, Steve pulled him into a hug and started rubbing his wrists over Bucky to cover him again with Steve’s scent. 

Since it looked like it was going to be a sunny Sunday, they decided to get coffees and pastries at the cafe near Steve’s apartment, and then Steve and Truman walked Bucky back to his dorm. Bucky was all smiles as Steve pulled him into a big hug and then placed a gentle kiss on his lips once they arrived at Bucky’s building. They said their goodbye with promise of seeing each other later in the week. 

Bucky had been keeping his eye on the headlines coming out of Washington state, New York, and California. However, he got out of class on at lunch time on Monday to an ominous text from Natasha.

_ Natasha: Did you see the email from President LeBlanc? _

_ Bucky: No…? _

_ Natasha: Read it. I’m about head into another class, but meet back at the apartment after? _

Bucky was about to reply that he was planning on going to the library after he grabbed some lunch. However, he then pulled up his email app on his phone and there was an email from the university president notifying him that the university was closing and most classes were being moved online. The main item that jumped out at Bucky was that the dorms were closed starting the following week. “What the fuck?” Bucky said to himself and then started to head towards the apartment.

Once home, Bucky wished he could have focused on his school work, but instead he was reading as much as he could about this new virus as well as symptoms, and started to feel a bit like a hypochondriac as his throat all of sudden felt scratchy, and he started to feel hot. Was that the start of a fever? The more he read the more he started to get concerned that it was impacting older people and people with compromised immune systems and couldn’t help but think about his mom who had just started another round of chemo that she had to do periodically to ensure her breast cancer stayed in remission, as well as his father’s arthritis. He also looked up flights to Indianapolis to see what the damage would be to fly home, and groaned at the price of the last minute flight.

Natasha eventually arrived home, not looking at all flustered and he hated her in that moment as he himself definitely felt worried and stressed and a little overwhelmed and he was sure it was apparent on his face.

“Hey, Bucky,” she said and pulled him into a hug. 

“Have you heard anything from the president?” he asked figuring she might have more information given her position as president of the student association.

“Yeah, I was just at his office actually. We talked about moving classes online. They also want students heading home ASAP.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, I just talked to my mom on the walk over here and she’s going to drive down tomorrow and help me pack up and then go back to New Jersey.”

“Oh,” Bucky stated, feeling a little more overwhelmed by the timeline. 

“Have you talked to your parents?”

“No, I was waiting to talk to you first.”

“Well, maybe you should call them now and see what they want you do.”

“Yeah. OK.”

“You OK, Bucky? You look a little pale,” she then commented putting her hand to the back of his head.

“I think it’s just stress and nerves with everything going on.”

“OK. You’re not warm, so hopefully it’s nothing.”

“I guess I’m going to go take a walk and try to get some fresh air and talk to my parents.”

“That’s a great idea. I meanwhile will start packing. My treat for dinner tonight. I saw we order in some food and just relax?  
“Yeah, Nat. That sounds great,” he stated and then let himself out of the apartment.

Bucky had been walking absentmindedly, not really any particular route or destination in mind as he talked to his parents. They wanted him to come home and told him they would purchase him a plane ticket that night for later in the week. That made him feel much more at ease, but he was still worried about traveling and then getting his parents sick. That’s when he realized he was in the midst of cutting through the State Department and he could help but think about the Alpha. Maybe he’d want to meet now and get a coffee and help put Bucky’s mind at ease, he thought and pulled out his phone, calling Steve. Unfortunately, though, it went straight to voicemail. He left a quick message telling him to call Bucky back when he got a chance, and then sent over a text stating the same. 

By the time Bucky made it back to his dorm, there was an email with the confirmation information for the flight his parents’ had booked him for Friday afternoon. Bucky then started to get himself organized and then eat and relax with Natasha and Shuri, all still keeping an eye on his phone waiting for a response from Steve. He was also happy his parents had picked a flight later in the week so he hoped he could see Steve and say goodbye in person.

However, Bucky was starting to get a bit more concerned when he woke up on Tuesday and there still wasn’t a response from Steve. Bucky decided to call him again, but like the day before, it went straight to voicemail, which left a sinking feeling in Bucky’s stomach. Bucky then tried to mask his emotions, not wanting to distract Natasha from her packing as her mom would be there soon. Natasha had offered for him to go with her to her parent’s mother’s house in New Jersey outside of Philadelphia. Although it would be nice to spend the time with her, he didn’t want to be a burden to Natasha’s mother. 

Shuri came over, and between the four of them, they quickly got Natasha’s clothes and other belongings packed and loaded in her mother’s SUV. It wasn’t like they were fully moving out, as hopefully they’d be back on campus in April, but she did take a decent amount with her mainly just leaving up her posters, the kitchen pots, pans and utensils, and big electronics like the TV, which was actually Bucky’s, he reminder her with a smirk. 

With a hug and a kiss to the cheek, Natasha was then on her way. Bucky allowed himself to enjoy the quiet of the place for the remainder of the day, and focus on his studies. However, by the time dinner rolled around and then after he checked in with a call to his parents, Bucky couldn’t help but get the sinking feeling in his stomach again since he still hadn’t heard from Steve and had a hard time falling asleep that night.

Bucky’s alarm went off Wednesday morning, and he reached for his phone with a stretch to turn off the alarm. When he brought it up he saw a text from Steve and he felt both excitement and annoyance. 

_ Steve: Hi, Bucky. I’m so sorry I’m just getting back to you. I had another emergency work trip. Call when you see this. _

Bucky was a bit torn about whether to call or not, and ended up waiting until after he’d eaten breakfast before calling Steve.

“Bucky, hi,” he heard from Steve’s baritone as he picked up the call.

“Hi, Steve,” Bucky replied flatly.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t get back to you until just now.”

“Who is traveling for work right now?” Bucky asked, honestly.

“It was a bit of an emergency. I’ll tell you about later, but just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.”

“OK,” Bucky stated, unsure of Steve's response.

“So, what was it you needed to talk to me about? You sounded like it was important.”

“Uh, yeah. The university is closing down, so I’m flying home to Indiana Friday afternoon.”

“Oh,” was all that Steve replied, disappointment clearly in his tone.

“Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to meet up before I go, but you’re probably busy.”

“Bucky, of course I want to see you. What are you doing tonight?”

“Getting together with some of my friends that are still around.”

“OK. How about tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, sure. I guess we could do something,” Bucky replied in an even tone, which Steve appeared to pick up on.

“Or, if you don’t want to get together, then that’s OK too. I really am sorry Bucky, and I would love to see you again before you have to leave,” Steve said and Bucky’s heart ached a little at the slightly pleading tone of Steve’s voice. He’d upset the Alpha.

“OK. Let’s plan to get together tomorrow,” Bucky replied with a soft sigh he hoped Steve wouldn’t hear.

“Great. Can’t want to see you, little Omega,” Steve said with almost a purr.

“I’m not little,” Bucky quipped back.

“To me you are.”

Bucky just rolled his eyes, and then told Steve he had to go. Bucky then attempted to focus back on organizing his stuff and doing more school work. He had a fun dinner with his friends Clint and Wanda, but then had a longing for the Alpha as he lay in bed in the quiet building. Once Thursday rolled around, Bucky and Steve were texting making plans. Bucky was hoping that they’d just got out to dinner again somewhere, but since Steve had been traveling for most of the week, he wanted Bucky to come over so he could spend time with Truman. To say that Bucky had a soft spot from Truman would be an understatement. 

When Bucky arrived at Steve's apartment on Thursday, once Bucky was inside and surrounded by the earth smell of Alpha, his apprehension all but disappeared. Steve answered the door in yet another super tight t-shirt that Bucky wanted to rip off of him as he felt that Steve’s body should not be hidden, especially from him.  _ Mine! _ His Omega yelled internally. 

“Hi, Buck,” Steve greeted with a big grin and immediately pulled the Omega into his arms and started to rub his wrist all over him, likely from picking up the scent of Natasha who hugged him pretty tight only two days prior. Truman was all over Bucky as well, jumping up putting his paws on Bucky’s back and side, wanting to get in on the affection.

Once Steve was happy Bucky was smelling like him, he let go of him and Bucky crouched down to give Truman, or T-man as he’d decided to call him, the attention he deserved, as the dog licked at his face and hands. He was now officially smelling like the pack, both the Alpha and his dog having made a mark on Bucky. 

“How’s my little Omega?” Steve asked once Bucky was back standing and looking into the Alpha’s eyes.

“Not little,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“Just how I like him,” Steve stated and leaned down to place a kiss on Bucky’s lips.

It was soft, gentle and exactly what Bucky needed.

“If I’m going to be honest, I’ve been a bit stressed with the whole situation,” Bucky replied, shifting his focus away from Steve’s eyes.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve stated and Bucky could immediately smell concerned Alpha, and then Steve was enveloping him again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here, and that you couldn’t get a hold of me. I know I let you down,” he stated and Bucky’s Omega was feeling content at that admission.

“I’m still worried about my parents,” Bucky then admitted feeling secure in Steve’s arms, and having taken a deep breath near the man’s mating gland.

“Why’s that, Omega?” Steve asked with more concern.

“My mom battled breast cancer a couple years ago, and just started a round of chemo as part of her remission treatment and I’m worried about traveling and what I could bring home,” Bucky allowed himself to finally admit aloud.

The Alpha just hugged him tighter, likely the thought of his own mother’s passing from cancer coming into his mind.

“Well, if you're too worried, you can stay here. Truman would love to have a buddy around a lot more.”

“I don’t know, Steve. My parents really want me home with them, but thanks for the offer,” Bucky said apprehensively. Although his body was screaming at him about how amazing that would be, Bucky’s concerns were still there in the back of his mind. Also, he’d practically just met the guy.

“Hey, no pressure. And I won’t be offended by saying no. I just want you to know it’s an option.”

“OK. Thank you, Steve.”

“Anything for you.”

Having gotten that out of the way, Steve asked Bucky what he wanted to order to eat after he heard Bucky’s stomach growl.

An hour and a half later, Bucky shouldn’t have been surprised to find himself on the couch, lying on top of Steve, one of Steve’s hands at that spot at the back of Bucky’s neck, both pulling Bucky’s lips against his own and at the same time turning the Omega in a pliable play toy. Steve’s other hand had migrated down Bucky’s back pushing its way into Bucky’s pants and underwear and was eliciting moans from Bucky as Steve’s long, thick finger teased Bucky’s hole. Bucky was absolutely loving giving himself over to the Alpha as the man possessively pleasured him both with his finger that he’d now pushed all the way into the Omega’s slick hole and was gently rubbing at Bucky’s prostate while his beard burned Bucky’s mouth in contrast with the soothing of Steve lips and tongue as he practically ate Bucky’s. Bucky gave Steve a moan, thanking the Alpha for each gentle rub of his prostate, until he eventually let out a needy whine as Steve quickly removed his finger from Bucky’s warm, tight hole, and manhandled the younger against the back of the couch. Bucky then watched as Steve sucked Bucky’s slick off his finger with a slight rumble in his chest. Steve’s eyes darkened as he looked over at Bucky, and then started standing and picking the Omega up, and throwing him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. Bucky was enjoying the view of Steve’s amazingly tight ass encased in his jeans for the seconds it took them to get to the bedroom. Bucky then expected Steve to throw him on the bed, but instead he placed him on his feet.

Steve leaned down to place one more hungry kiss on his lips, before he pulled back and started stripping off his t-shirt. Bucky’s hands were immediately on Steve’s chest as he ran his fingers through Steve’s delectable chest hair. Steve let out a light growl as one of Bucky’s fingers crazed one of his nipples, and that got Bucky smiling knowing that he’d found an erogenous zone of Steve’s. However, Bucky’s exploration of Steve’s chest was put on hold for a moment as Steve took hold of Bucky’s shirt and started pulling it up over his head. Once it was out of the way, Bucky’s hands returned to their exploring as Steve made work of Bucky’s belt and jeans and soon they were pooled at Bucky’s ankles as he used Steve to steady himself while he kicked them off. Steve followed suit and Bucky was quick to drop his hands and pull down the front of Steve’s underwear, his instincts telling him that he needed to hold that Alpha cock again. 

Bucky let out a low moan, and Steve a growl when he wrapped his hand around the thick erection and slowly Started to stroke it. Bucky looked up into Steve’s eyes needing to feel that connection, and was greeted by a look of pure arousal, as Steve leaned down to take possession of Bucky’s mouth again.

They stood there for a minute as Bucky stroked Steve, who in turn had pushed Bucky’s underwear half way down his thighs and had his finger back at it’s place in Bucky’s hole. Bucky felt the slick starting to run down his crack and onto his inner thighs from his arousal. 

“Omega,” Steve said, breaking the kiss to whisper into Bucky’s ear as he nibbled on his earlobe. “Can I fuck you tonight?” he asked just as his finger toyed with Bucky’s prostate sending a shock of pleasure up his spine.

Bucky just moaned in reply as he pushed his forehead against Steve’s chest.

“Is that a yes?”

Bucky let out the same moan.

“I need you to speak, Bucky,”

“Yes, Alpha. Want to feel so full,” Bucky replied breathlessly.

“Mmm, gonna fill you up so good, don’t worry,” Steve said as he brought his other hand up to that spot on the back of Bucky’s neck, gently tilting Bucky’s head back so that he was then staring up into Steve’s eyes. “I’ll be gentle though, baby. Now how about you go get up on the bed so I can start to open you up?” Steve asked, and Bucky really had to fight against the desire to relax and get his legs to function.

Once he had some motor function back, Bucky then reached down to pull off his socks and then walk the short pace to the bed and started to crawl up onto it. Meanwhile Steve had gone around to the other side of the bed and was opening up the drawer on the nightstand. Bucky didn’t see him pull out the box of condoms as once he was on the bed, his instincts told him to crawl up towards the pillows and headboard, and then lean forward, arching his back and closing his eyes.

“Are you presenting for me, Omega?” Steve said, his voice deep and rumbling, from where he stood at the side of the bed.

“Alpha,” was all Bucky could reply as Steve’s tone washed over him, sending a chill down his spine for the umpteeth time.

“God Bucky, you are so fucking beautiful. You should see how amazing you look presenting your hole to me,” Steve praised as he too got up onto the bed on his knees. 

Bucky purred hearing that and then felt Steve touch him.

“So much slick,” Steve said, bringing one of his hands to rub up Bucky’s inner thigh, collecting the release. 

Bucky then heard Steve loudly slurping at his hand and he felt Steve’s low growl vibrate through him at the taste of Bucky. Bucky wasn’t sure what to expect next as he felt the mattress shift behind him under Steve’s movement until he moaned into one of the pillow in front of him at the unmistakable feeling of Steve’s tongue as it lick up Bucky’s crack, eliciting another low growl from the Alpha that was music to Bucky’s ears. Steven then began to slurp at Bucky’s ass, coaxing his hole open more and more as his tongue pushed into the source of Bucky’s nectar. 

“Fuck, Bucky. I could do this all day,” Steve said between slurps after a few minutes. “Should just stick a jar under here and bottle this up. Don’t know what I’m going to do when you go back home,” which got a whimper out of Bucky as he thought of not being able to feel Steve eat him out. “I know, baby. You’re going to miss this just as much as me, aren’t you?”

Steve proceeded to then focus back on Bucky’s hole as the tongue fucked the Omega for what had to have been a half hour until Bucky’s ass cheeks were starting to burn from Steve’s beard and his vigorous consumption of the Omega’s ass. Bucky let out a deep moan as Steve’s tongue was replaced by his index fingers, which felt oh so fucking good. Although Bucky’s Omega had been enjoying Steve’s work with his mouth, it immediately started to feel more sated at the feeling of something more substantial starting to fill up his hole. 

“I know, Omega. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten my promise to fill you up,” Steven stated in his low rumble, which Bucky decided at that moment to call Steve’s fuck voice. As he pushed his finger into Bucky, he also started to lick at Bucky’s inner thighs cleaning up any of the slick that had made it past his mouth, as well as Bucky’s cheeks where were red from beard burn.

After a minute or so of just that one finger, Bucky then felt his rim stretch as the pressure of a second finger joined the first, and he moaned again into the pillow as that glorious sensation made it deeper inside of him.

“Such a good Omega. Opening so perfectly,” Steve said which Bucky found himself relaxing even more at the praise from the Alpha. “Thank you for allowing me to make you feel good. All I want is for you to feel good, Buck,” he continued, saying “Buck” just as he flicked his fingers over Bucky’s prostate getting a whiney moan from the Omega. “Think you can take a third, baby?” which got a whine from Bucky as he pushed his hips back fucking himself on Steve’s fingers as he felt the sensation of them starting to be pulled out. “Hungry little Omega,” Steve said with a deep chuckle, pushing his fingers back into Bucky to appease him, before then quickly pulling them all the way out. Bucky was about to turn to protest when he felt that glorious stretch again, as this time three of Steve’s thick fingers started to press against his rim. Bucky let out a continuous moan as Steve slowly pushed them inside of him until Bucky felt Steve’s nuckles at his rim and he knew they were in as far as they would go. Steve then proceeded to work Bucky open with his thick digits getting Bucky to sing as he’d occasionally rub Bucky’s prostate. 

“I think you’re ready, Bucky,” Steve said with a kiss to one of Bucky's ass cheeks after a couple minutes when Steve was able to pull out his fingers and pushed back in with little to no resistance. “Can I see those pretty eyes?” Steve said softly, his fingers still in Bucky’s ass.

It took a lot of effort, but Bucky was able to push himself up from where his face was smashed into the pillow in front of him, and then turn back to see Steve’s hungry eyes and puffy red lips from their time spent eating Bucky out. Steve of course used that moment to rub Bucky’s prostate and he let out an involuntary moan that revved Steve up seeing the pleasure wash over Bucky’s face from just his fingers inside Bucky’s tight hole.

Steve quickly, but gently extracted his fingers and before Bucky could complain about being empty, he took hold of Bucky’s hips, picking the Omega up and spinning him, placing him down on his back. Bucky extended his legs with a groan as Steve crawled up Bucky’s body so he could start to devour Bucky’s mouth again. Bucky in turn wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and shoulders. They kissed and ground against each other for a couple minutes, Steve wanting Bucky’s legs to relax and ease out any cramping he might have been feeling having been kneeling for almost an hour. However, all too soon, Steve was pulling back from the kiss to look down into Bucky’s eyes.

“Want to see those pretty eyes as I really open you up, OK?” he said with a smile that put Bucky at ease. Steven then reached over to the box of condoms, pulling one out and brought it to his mouth and ripped a corner open with his teeth. Bucky watched him intently as Steve took out the condom and then brought it to the tip of his cock and started to roll it on. Bucky let out a whine of concern to see the fingers that had just been inside of him look dwarfed by the erect Alpha cock. 

“Hey, look at me,” Steve said as Bucky’s eyes were locked on the appendage. “I know it’s big, baby. But don’t worry, you were meant for this,” Steve said once Bucky looked up to meet his gaze. Bucky softened a little as the connection of Steve’s blue eyes put him more at ease. 

Steve then took hold of Bucky’s legs under his knees again, and started to fold Bucky in half, and as he did so, Bucky felt him scoot closer until he felt the tip of Steve’s cock poke against his ass. Steve then leaned down so that his body was completely engulfing Bucky’s as Bucky’s legs now rested on Steve’s shoulders, their chests almost touching. Bucky let out a purr at the feeling of Steve all around him, and he smiled up into Steve’s blue eyes that were now very close to his own. Leaning down, Steve placed a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. 

“You ready, Buck?” Steve asked softly staring into Bucky’s grey eyes.

“Steve,” Bucky replied breathlessly.

“Need an answer, baby,” Steve cooed. 

“Yes. Alpha,” Bucky replied the same as before, although getting more emphasis out on “Alpha”.

Steve smiled down at him, and then placed another kiss on his lips.

“Omega,” he replied and then reached under Bucky’s head, taking hold of the back of Bucky's neck and sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby. Gonna fill you up nice and full. Want you to be thinking of how full I made you feel while you’re home in Indiana fingering yourself,” he said in his fuck voice, getting another whine from Bucky.

Steve then started to hungrily kiss Bucky again, and then lightly squeezed the back of Bucky’s neck making him moan, and Steve felt Bucky’s body slacken under him. It was at that moment that he started to push into Bucky. Bucky moaned up into Steve’s mouth as he felt the pressure of the head of Steve’s cock pressing at his rim. Steve pushed into him with a slow but steady pace, and Bucky felt himself starting to open farther than he’d ever been open before. He moaned up into Steve’s mouth in almost pants, as the stretch of his rim burned as he felt the head of Steve’s cock enter him more and more until he felt a little give once the crown pushed in, which resulted in Steve’s own moan into Bucky’s mouth. Steve then paused there, letting Bucky become accustomed to the stretch, until Bucky himself pulled back from the kiss to whisper “Alpha”. With a low growl that Bucky felt vibrate into his core, Steve continued to push into him with the same slow and steady pace. 

Bucky’s moaning pants continued and got higher in pitch as Bucky felt him stretch impossibly wide with a burn that he didn’t know if he could take anymore. That’s when Steve pulled back so that his mouth was basically just covering Bucky’s. Bucky opened his eyes to see Steve’s beautiful blue pools looking down at him with lust and wonder and appreciation. Steve then gently squeezed the back of Bucky’s neck again, which made Bucky close his eyes from the relaxation he then felt wash through him from that gesture. Bucky was thankful for that, as the stretch then stopped, and instead Bucky just took in the feeling as Steve pressed inside of him deeper than anything else ever had. And it just kept going and going as Bucky moaned, low and continuously. Bucky couldn’t help getting the feeling that it all just felt so  _ right _ . Bucky was about to open his mouth to make a wise-crack about when it was going to stop when Steve let out another low growl, and Bucky felt Steve’s ball and hair touch his ass as he bottomed out.

“Omega,” Steve growled before he smashed his mouth back against Bucky’s, pushing his tongue into the Omega’s welcoming mouth. Bucky relaxed, surrendering completely to Steve. He was so full. So complete. 

“Alpha,” he whined once Steve took a breath.

“God you are so incredibly tight. Thank you for letting me have this, Bucky,” Steve said, his tone changing from the previous aroused Alpha to the sweet Steve that he realized at that moment was truly the center of the man, not the Alpha. 

“Steve. Alpha,” he stated again in reply. “Feel so full.”

“Yeah, baby? Feel good?”

“Steve. So good. Need this all the time,” Bucky replied, not really thinking about what he was saying, but it clearly was true.

“Mmm, now that’s my needy Omega. Now shh,” Steve said with a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Gonna fuck you now,” he stated and then shifted his hips starting to slowly rock out and then back into Bucky starting with very little movement at first until he was moving in and out a couple inches with each cycle of his thrust. Bucky groaned at the sensation as Steve built up a slow, but steady pace, as he held Bucky, kissed him and fucked into him. 

Bucky’s first orgasm came about twenty minutes into their fuck as Steve had pushed back so he was kneeling looking at Bucky, who he still had bent in half, Steve’s hands holding the back of Bucky’s knees against his chest. The new position allowed Steve to push almost all the way in and out, and the thickness of Steve’s cock was putting pressure over Bucky’s prostate with each thrust of Steve’s hips. Bucky couldn’t even make words anymore, and instead was just making guttural noises from the pleasure Steve’s cock was causing inside of him. In turn, Bucky was surprised to feel a new, unexpected sensation inside of himself the more his orgasm started to build, as the walls of his rectum started to clench down on Steve in waves, involuntarily. That in turn got more deep rumbles from Steve as clearly it was causing him pleasure. 

“You can, Omega. You earned it,” Bucky heard Steve said sweetly a few minutes later, and then realized he’d been babbling, likely asking for permission. “Give it to me, Omega,” he then rumbled as he took Bucky’s cock in his hand and started to gently stroke. “Cum on my cock, Omega,” he again stated in an even more commanding rumble and Bucky was over the cliff as pleasure washed throughout his body and his warm seed shot all over his stomach and chest, and Steve’s hand. Steve brought his hand to his mouth and let another low growl as he lapped up Bucky’s cum. 

As Bucky passed through his orgasm and started to come back amongst the land of the living, the sounds he was making turned back into the moaning pants, as even though Bucky had come, Steve had not stopped fucking Bucky in the least, and Bucky was vocal with every thrust into him. Seeing Bucky’s fucked out expression, Steve proceeded back to his initial position completely covering Bucky as he was still bent in half being skewered by Steve’s cock. Steve easily pushed his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and began to again devour the Omega. However, it wasn’t until Steve placed his big hand back on the back of Bucky’s neck that Bucky let out a barely audible moan as he let himself just slip away and his mind only focused on the feeling of Steve’s continued thrust into him and the positiveness of Steve’s tongue. “You can let go, Bucky. I got you, baby. Just let your Omega takeover,” he then heard Steve whispering into his ear-- Steve the gentle man, not Steve the alpha-- and Bucky hadn’t even realized he’d stop his hungry assault on his mouth and tongue.

Bucky then just let his instincts take over as he felt like he floating as if his orgasm hasn’t passed, the only thing anchoring him to the current plain of existence was the feeling of Steve’s now almost brutal thrusts into him, his intoxicating smell, and the tickle of his beard on his lips, as he gently pressed his mouth against the Omega’s.

“I’m getting close, baby. Can feel you are too. Fuck, baby, that fluttering is really milking for me seed, huh?. Oh fuck, Omega, god can’t wait to knot you someday,” Steve said, his deep, rumbling voice back after who knows how long he was in that state. It could have been a minute, it could have been an hour of Steve’s blissful fucking of his hole. “Not gonna knot you tonight. Shh, baby. I know you want it, but we’re gonna save that for another time, Buck,” Steve then stated in reply to the whimper Bucky didn’t even feel coming out of his body. “Feel that at your rim, baby? That’s my knot. You did that, Bucky. God you feel so good baby,” Steve then started to babble himself.

“Alpha,” Bucky heard himself whining. 

“That’s it Omega, cum on my cock again.”

“Alpha,” he whined again as he felt his orgasm building.

“Cum, Omega,” Steve commanded, and without any purchase on his cock from Steve or himself, he shot all over his stomach and chest for a second time that night.

Seconds later Bucky felt Steve tense and a new hardness touching the outside of his rim. Steve then let out his deeping growl yet as his thrust came to a halt and Bucky felt the warmth of Steve’s seed spilling into the condom inside him and he moaned at the sensation thinking how much better it must feel spilling freely inside of him. Even though his mind was half offline from the fuck, he was still amazed how long Steve kept cuming as he continued micothrusts into Bucky with each shot.

After a minute Bucky started to feel Steve relax some, and not really moving, he started to gently lick at Bucky’s mating gland, making the Omega to start to purr at the sensation on his neck in concert with the knowledge that the Alpha was still very much inside of him, still hard, making him feel blissfully full. Bucky’s mind wandered to think about how if they were knotted that Steve would be stuck inside him for a period of time, their biology designed to try to ensure as best as possible that Bucky would produce Steve’s pups.

“Alpha,” Bucky whined at the thought of that.

“God you were so perfect, Omega,” Steve’s Alpha rumbled back, still focused on Bucky’s mating gland.

“Want your knot,” Bucky stated softly.

“You’ll get it, baby, just not tonight,” Steve replied gently.

“Want your pups,” Bucky again just about whined.

“Shh, Bucky. That’s just your orgasm talking,” Steve said as he moved Bucky’s head so he was staring up into Steve’s blue eyes, his gentle smile making him feel a further warmth spread through his body. Bucky had never felt more safe that in that moment as Steve continued to engulf him and smiled down at him. Then, fuck, Steve start to  _ purr _ . “Your hormones just went on a rollercoaster,” he stated with a simple kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Not to mention, I’m letting off some new hormones. Couldn’t help but get so caught up in the thought of getting to make you feel that good for the first time. Did you like it, baby?”

“Mmm,” was all basically Bucky could get out, as he closed his and took in a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he tried to get as much of that intoxicating smell of satisfied Alpha. Bucky then surprised himself by reaching down to his stomach and taking some of his cum and then took it to Steve’s neck and started to rub it onto Steve’s mating gland. That just got a further purr from the Alpha. He then leaned down and started to gently kiss Bucky who lazily went along with whatever the Alpha wanted. Steve could have pulled out of Bucky at any time since they weren’t knotted, but staying inside the tight warmth of Bucky while his knot deflated was his consolation prize for maintaining his self control and resisting every urge in his body that screamed at him to knott and claim the most perfectly smelling Omega he’d ever met, an Omega that deserved to be treated with respect and not rushed through his sexual experiences. 

About 20-30 minutes later, Steve’s knot did eventually deflate and Steve pulled out of Bucky to a low whine from the Omega, who was barely conscious at that point. That was clear as Bucky further whined from the over stimulation his body felt as Steve proceeded to lick up all of Bucky’s spent cum off his torso. Eventually though, Bucky was happy when Steve curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around the Omega, who purred at the warmth and safe feeling. The tickle of Steve’s hard on the nape of his neck and body hair all over his back also felt amazing against his sensitive skin, and he was quickly asleep.

“Bucky. Hey Bucky. Wake up, baby,” Steve said, gently rubbed one of his big hands on Bucky’s arm and shoulder.

“Whaaa?” Bucky asked in a mumble, not wanting to open his eyes.

“Bucky, baby, I think you’re running a fever,” Steve stated which got Bucky waking up much quicker.

As he became more conscious, what he thought was a warmth from sleeping next to Steve was actually coming from his own body, and he let out a nervous whine at what the thought of that meant. He also had a headache and a scratchy throat. 

“Shh, baby. You’re going to be OK, it’s probably nothing,” Steve said, trying to relax the Omega.

“Steve, what if I have it?” he asked, uncertainty clearly in his voice.

“Hey, baby. No, it’s probably just the flu that’s been going around.”

Bucky then realized it was Friday morning and he was supposed to be heading to the airport in a couple hours, and his mind started to race with panic.

“Bucky, baby, look at me,” Steve then said, trying to get Bucky to roll over so he could look him in the eyes as he smelled scared Omega flood his bedroom. Not making any movement, Bucky then felt Steve’s gentle turn him until Bucky was staring into the calming blue pools. “Everything’s going to be OK, Buck,” he said and leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips. 

“But what about my flight?” Bucky squeaked out.

“You’re in no shape to travel right now. And even if you are feeling better in a couple hours, I don’t think you should get on a plane.”

“But what about going home? What am I going to do?”

“Buck. Bucky, look at me,” Steve said in the same gentle tone he’d had all morning, trying to get the Omega to focus back on his eyes. “You can stay here with me. Or I’m happy to pay for a hotel room for you if you’re not comfortable with that.”

Bucky was torn. After the night he’d just had with the gentle Alpha, his Omega was yelling at him to stay, but he’d also just met the man and didn’t want to be an imposition.

“Steve, we just met,” Bucky started to say.

“And I’ve felt a connection with you in the couple weeks that I’ve never felt before with anyone,” Steve stated, interrupting him. “I know you’re a little apprehensive about this. But Bucky, if you’re feeling sick, they’re going to want you to self-quarantine. Let me take care of you. Besides, that’s two weeks you can spend with Truman,” Steve said, and at the sound of his name, Truman came running into the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed, a ball of excitement as he tried to lick at Bucky’s face.

“Truman, buddy. Calm down,” Steve said as Bucky giggled from Truman’s attack. “See, he’ll be just as excited to spend it with you. And well, as for me, I’d love to be a doting Alpha.”

“It won’t be too much of an imposition?”

“No, Bucky it won’t. And we can call the airline and see if we can get your ticket moved back two weeks, and if you’re fine by then, you can go back to Indiana.”

Bucky had a hard time disagreeing with Steve’s logic.  
“You’re 100% sure?”

“Scouts honor,” Steve said, making his usual gesture.

“OK. Fine, I’ll stay,” but aquiested, getting a big smile out of Steve. 

Steve leaned forward to kiss Bucky, who pulled back. “I don’t want to get you sick,” Bucky stated. 

“After the amount of bodily fluids we swapped last night, if you’ve got it, I’ve already got it. Besides, you don’t need to worry too much about me. I never get sick.”

“Such an Alpha response,” Bucky stated rolling his eyes, which was a good cover from the blush that started when he thought how much of Bucky’s bodily fluids Steve had in fact ingested the night prior. 

“Do you want me to call the university’s hotline and tell them your symptoms?”

“If you want.”

“Of course. Now go back to sleep,” Steve said, finally getting his kiss before pushing back the covers and getting out of bed.

“OK,” Bucky replied. 

“Truman, keep Buck company,” Steve then said to the dog who then lay down next to Bucky with a content groan. Bucky was more than happy to wrap his arms around Truman while he pushed his face into the dog’s soft fur and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little steamier... and then ut oh! Hope Bucky's OK.
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts/reactions in the comments. I love comments! 🥰
> 
> Hopefully it won't be as long until the next update, but no promises. Stay safe everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky woke a couple hours later to an empty bed. He still felt feverish, his head still hurt, and the bright light that was shining in from the window hurt his eyes a little. He let out a light groan and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow. He then heard Steve come into the room and sit on the side of the bed.

“How are you feeling, Bucky?” Steve asked in a gentle tone.

“About the same,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Can you drink something for me?” Steve then asked.

“Do I have to?”

“No, but I think it would be good to get some fluids in you.”

“Fine,” Bucky said with a slight huff and then rolled onto his back so he could sit up, and was greeted by Steve and his simple smile that made Bucky’s headache ease ever so slightly. “I wasn’t sure if you had a flavor preference so I got two of each,” he said pointing to the Gatorade’s that were sitting on the bedside table. 

Bucky reached for the yellow one and once he had it open and had taken a sip, he realized how parched his mouth and throat were and he quickly guzzled down a significant amount of the citrus flavored liquid. Once he was done, Steve gently ran his large hand up and down Bucky’s arm and shoulder, trying to calm the Omega.

“So, I don’t want to scare you, but I called both the student health hotline as well as talked to some colleagues at State and they agree that you should go in and get tested given your current symptoms,” Steve said once Bucky seemed more settled.

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“I’m happy to take you to GW Hospital to do that.”

“You’d go with me?” Bucky asked, apprehension apparent in his voice.

“Of course, Bucky,” Steve said with conviction as he looked Bucky straight in the eye. “As I said to you the other night, I care about you. You’re not just some little Omega plaything to fuck and dump.”

“But I’m just some college kid.”

“Yes, but you’re more than that to me. Besides, you said it yourself. You’re graduating in a couple months.”

“Well see if that actually happens now," Bucky said under his breath.

“Those fears aside, I really want you to know that I wasn’t being flippant when I said you could stay here with me. You have no idea how much the Alpha in me is preening and excited right now to take care of a gorgeous, sick Omega.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be taken care of," Bucky replied, continuing to be difficult.

“You can’t tell me that you don’t miss being a sick kid and having your parents, likely your mom, doting on you as you laid on the couch watching cartoons and movies?”

“OK, you got me there.”

“Besides I’ll let you scent me as much as you want," Steve said with a big grin.

“I see your ploy. Butter me up with the good stuff,” Bucky said with a chuckle and then groaned putting his fingers on his temples as it caused his headache to flare.

“ _Omega_ ,” Steve just about whined seeing Bucky in pain.

“Do you have some ibuprofen or something I can take?”

“Sure,” he said and then opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle, opening it and handing Bucky two tablets.

“Thanks.”

“You OK to maybe go to the hospital soon?”

“It might be good to try to take a shower first. I feel a little… dirty,” Bucky said with a blush thinking about their night.

“OK, but before we go, if you can give me the information on your flight I can call the airline and get your ticket moved back,” Steve asked.

“Yeah?”

“Of course, Bucky. Anything for you.”

“I guess I should call my parents while you do that,” Bucky said as he unlocked his phone and started looking for the email his parents had forwarded him with the flight info. Finding it, he forwarded it to Steve.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

“OK.”

“OK,” Steve said and then got up to go into the living room to make his call to the airline so Bucky could have the bedroom to himself. However, before he exited the room he stopped and turned back to look at Bucky. “Hey, Buck?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m very happy I can do this for you, and I can guarantee everything is going to be OK. Nothing to be worried about.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

“We can do whatever you want this afternoon, maybe cuddle on the couch?” he said as he very unsubtly ran his finger over his mating gland, “and let you sleep or watch whatever you want. Does that sound good?”

Bucky let out the first hearty sound of excitement yet that morning, and could immediately smell Steve’s scent change to one of content Alpha, happy that he’d provided something for the Omega to look forward to.

Bucky was a bit apprehensive when he hit the call button on his phone, but the call went better than he’d hoped. His parents were obviously concerned about the turn of events, but agreed he was in no condition to get on a plane. He could also hear the apprehension in their voice when he mentioned he was staying at a friend’s apartment as they’d never heard about a “Steve” before, but didn’t ask anything of Bucky about the friend.

Once off the phone, Bucky then sent out texts to the friends he’d seen over the week letting them know he’d come down with something and that they should likely quarantine themselves. Not wanting to see the flood of messages in response, Bucky then got up the energy to get into the shower, and felt better as the warm water ran over his achy body. He then got dressed in the clothes he’d worn over the night before. Thankfully, Steve had gotten Bucky undressed before he was leaking too much slick, so his underwear was relatively unsoiled. 

Once dressed, Steve had him eat a protein bar and drink a little more Gatorade before he bundled Bucky in his coat, and then made Bucky put on a wool hat and scarf, which Bucky protested. It wasn’t that cold out, but based on the look Steve was giving him he just rolled his eyes and then obliged the Alpha.

An hour wait at the hospital, followed by a nurse sticking a long swab up his nose so far she was practically touching his brain, and Bucky was back at Steve’s. The Alpha fixed Bucky some lunch to eat while he lay on the couch, not really paying attention to what was going on on the TV. It was almost as if Steve read Bucky’s mind that he was craving tomato soup, which was what his mother always made him when he was sick as a kid-- his sister’s preferring chicken noodle soup instead.

Once done, Bucky wanted to curl up on the couch with Steve and thank the Alpha, but he really didn’t have the energy, and after excusing himself, made his way to Steve’s bed where he buried his face in Steve’s pillow, taking in the calming smell of the Alpha as he drifted off.

Bucky awoke a bit disoriented unsure of where he was at first. Then remember where he was let out a whimper of “Steeeve,” unsure how long he'd been asleep. Bucky then heard Steve enter the bedroom at record speed, and he felt the mattress depress next to him from Steve’s mass.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked, concern in his voice.

“I’m cold,” he said as he felt his body start to shiver.

“I’m sorry, Bucky,” Steve stated and then put the back of his hand to Bucky’s forehead. “It looks like your fever has spiked.”

“Can you get me another blanket?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Of course,” Steve said and Bucky felt, more than heard Steve move before he felt the weight of more than one blanket being placed over him. Bucky went to wrap himself in them trying to keep himself warm, but then felt the sheets and comforter being pulled away from his side, and was about to complain until he felt Steve crawl into the bed next to him. Bucky had taken off his clothes except for his underwear when he’d gotten into bed as the sweater and jeans would not have been too comfortable to sleep in, and Bucky let out a light moan as he felt Steve’s warm skin touch his as the Alpha wrapped his arms around the Omega and pulled him against his chest. Steve was like a giant hot water bottle that Bucky could cuddle up against, and his shivering immediately started to subside. That, and Bucky’s nose was that much closer to Steve’s mating gland that was producing a scent that immediately put Bucky at ease, and he felt a calm wash over his body.

“Shh, go back to sleep little Omega. I’ll keep you warm,” Steve said with almost a purr in his chest at the response from Bucky.

“Thank you, Steve,” Bucky softly mumbled as he let his body and mind relax knowing that the Alpha was there for him.

When Bucky awoke again, it was dark in the bedroom except for a sliver of light coming in from the door to the living room that was ajar. At first Bucky thought the bed was empty, but then after going to roll over, he realized there was a warm mass next to him. When he reached over, he felt the soft fur of Truman, which brought a smile to Bucky’s lips. Hearing that Bucky was awake, Truman started to wag his tail which made a slight thumping noise on the comforter he was on top of. 

“Hi, Truman,” Bucky whispered to the dog, which got a further thumping from the black dog. Bucky then let out a light chuckle when the dog started to lick the hand that he was trying to pet Truman’s head.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Bucky then heard Steve say and he looked over to see the silhouette of the large man standing in the doorway.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 8:30,” he said and then came in and sat on the bed and placed the back of his hand back on Bucky’s forehead. “Well, it’s good to see your fever has broken. I was getting a little concerned there for a while.”

“I’m sorry if I ruined your day,” Bucky stated apologetically.

“Nonsense. I’m glad I was here to help.”

“Now I’m probably going to get you sick.”

“Eh, I’m not too worried about it. Besides, now I’ve got an adorable Omega in my apartment to take care of me if I do,” Steve said with a slight hum in his voice, which then got Bucky thinking about how adorable Steve would look, sick and helpless in bed and Bucky’s Omega preened at the idea of needing to take care of him.

“Smells like you like the idea of that too,” Steve chuckled and Bucky wanted to kick himself that his body gave away his thoughts so easily. Damn biology. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Headache is gone for the moment, but I still feel achy.”

“Having any trouble breathing?”

“No, at least other than the fact that I’m too lazy to take a deep breath.”

“That’s good,” Steve said with a chuckle as he looked down at Bucky, and then placed his hand back on Bucky’s head, this time running his fingers through the Omega’s short brown locks and gently massaging the top of his head. Bucky let out a soft moan in reply as the sensation ran chills through Bucky as he relaxed further into the Alpha’s touch. 

“Do you think you can eat something?”

“Not very hungry,” Bucky replied, content with the feeling of Steve’s fingers running through his hair.

“You should eat something, Buck,” Steve said in a soft, low voice that seemed to wrap around Bucky like a warm blanket.

“Mmm’K,” Bucky finally acquiesced after another minute as Steve continued to massage his head. Bucky then went to sit up, and was rewarded by Steve wrapping his arms around him and pulling Bucky against his chest so his head was tucked under Steve’s chin, right near his mating gland. Bucky let out another light moan being nestled back against the Alpha’s chest and the slight chill to the air on his bare skin and the warmth of Steve where he touched him. It sent a chill down his spine and goosebumps appeared all over. 

“Hope it’s OK, but I found some clean underwear, a sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants in one of your bags,” Steve stated as he ran one of his big hands up and down Bucky’s back. Bucky let out another light noise of affirmation and a slight nod to his head in reply. 

“Maybe you should go take a quick shower again while I get food ready?” Steve asked, getting another nod from Bucky, who he then helped get out of bed. The cold air sent another wave of goosebumps across his skin as Bucky made his way into the bathroom, immediately wanting to get under the warm water. Seeing that Bucky was managing on his own, Steve then gave him some privacy, and headed back towards the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky made his way out of the bedroom, Truman in toe. Steve had placed the clean clothes on the top of the dresser, which was easy for Bucky to find once he turned on the bedroom lights, he also pulled out a pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm. He then crawled up onto the couch and made himself comfortable, pulling the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch over himself. Truman jumped up onto the couch and snuggled up next to him, and Bucky lazily pet the dog as he took in whatever Steve had on TV and the sounds of Steve busying himself in the kitchen.

“You had perfect timing. The stew I had cooking in the crock pot just finished. Does that sound OK to you?” Steve asked as he moved to stand next to the couch so he could see Bucky’s face.

“Sure, just a small bowl though.”

“Of course,” Steve said with a smile, and then disappeared behind the couch. A couple minutes later, Steve reappeared with a tray that had a small bowl of hearty looking stew, a slice of a baguette, and big glass of water and a Gatorade. The stew smelled devine, which alone gave Bucky the strength to sit up. Steve placed the tray in Bucky’s lap, and then Bucky was happy to see Steve return back to the kitchen, leaving him in peace to eat. He didn’t think he could handle Steve hovering.

“Let me know if I can get you anything else,” he heard Steve say.

“Mmm’K” he replied with a mouthful of stew.

Truman watched Bucky as he continued to eat, but didn’t beg, and he remembered Steve’s comment from the night prior where he said that Truman wasn’t allowed scraps or treats of Human food because he had a sensitive stomach that could result in the pooch making a mess of the apartment. Bucky headed that warning, and felt bad he couldn’t share anything with the dog. 

Bucky could only get through a couple more mouthfuls before he felt exhausted sitting up, and after taking a big gulp of Gatorade, put the tray on the coffee table in front of him and proceeded to lay back down. Truman continued to lay curled up behind where Bucky’s knees were bent and a small smile appeared on Bucky’s lips as he felt the dog settle and rest his head on Bucky’s thigh. Bucky tried to focus on the history documentary on President Chester A. Aurthur, but was losing the battle against his heavy eyelids, and was awoken later as he felt Steve picking him up.

“What’re you doing?” Bucky mumbled sleepily, as he looked up into Steve’s blue eyes.

“Time for bed, pup,” Steve replied, before placing a soft kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

“Mmm’K,” Bucky replied, closing his eyes for the short walk from the couch to Steve’s bed. Bucky then felt himself being lowered down onto the bed, and he quickly buried his face into that pillow that smelled so much like Steve. He nodded off again briefly until he felt Steve crawl under the covers with him, and then wrap his strong arms around Bucky’s chest, pulling him back against Steve’s solid wall of muscle. Bucky hummed in delight knowing the Alpha was back in bed with him, but that was about all he was capable of at the moment. His body still was achy and he felt like maybe his fever was back, but at least his head wasn’t pounding anymore.

“Good night, Bucky,” Steve whispered into his ears and Bucky let out another hum at the feeling of Steve’s beard tickling his neck as the older man placed a gentle kiss right next to Bucky’s exposed mating gland.

Bucky awoke before Steve the next morning curled up next to the Alpha, using his massive chest as a pillow as the man’s arm held him contently to his side. He took in a deep breathe of Steve’s amazing musk before he opened his eyes and looked out across the broad expanse of muscle in front of him. From Steve’s slow breathing he could tell the Alpha was still sleeping and Bucky was content to just lie there and take in the moment. 

He closed his eyes, and then felt a yawn take hold of him and found himself involuntarily stretching out his arm that was lying across Steve’s stomach, and shuffling slightly against Steve’s side. However, as he did that he felt the ach still present in his joints, similar to the day before. He kept his eyes closed and took stock of how he was feeling. He wasn’t feeling the same exhaustion he’d felt the day before-- likely due to having slept almost all day and night. His headache was still gone, and he didn’t feel feverish or at least as bad as he was when he woke up the previous morning.

“Morning, Bucky,” Bucky then heard rumble from the chest under him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Bucky apologized.

“Nothing to be sorry about. It’s almost my usual time to get up anyways,” Steve replied and then placed a soft kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. 

“Are you going to go for your run?” Bucky asked, both inquisitively, but also not wanting to be separated from the soft-yet-hard pillow under his cheek that was emanating a comforting warmth. 

“Not this morning. Got more important things to do today,” Steve replied, as he started gently running his large fingers through the Omega’s hair.

“Oh,” Bucky replied quietly as his body tensed a little at Steve’s comment. Of course Steve had other things he needed to do. It was a Saturday after all.

“Yeah,” Steve replied and Bucky could feel the rumble of a chuckle start to emanate in the Alpha’s chest. “I told this very adorable Omega that I’d take care of him while he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh,” Bucky replied, feeling like an idiot, and he knew he was blushing. 

“Anything I can do for you?” Steve then asked, sincerity in his voice.

“No,” Bucky replied and felt himself relax more into Steve’s skin, and he started to gently run his fingers through the soft hairs on Steve’s stomach. “Thank you, Steve.”

“My pleasure, Bucky,” Steve said and placed another kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.

Bucky then enjoyed exploring the ridges of Steve’s stomach and the soft, dirty blond hair that covered it. He was feeling in no way sexual, so it was nice to be able to touch Steve without arousal taking hold of himself-- especially when his fingers traced their way down to the waistband of Steve’s underwear, knowing what was inside. 

“I don’t want to sound like a broken record, but how are you feeling this morning?” Steve asked pulling Bucky out of his reverie. 

“A little better, but still achy. No headache right now though.”

“Good.”

“Uh, Steve, I uh, I kind of forget what they said about when they’d have test results back,” Bucky stated a little embarrassed.

“It’s OK. You were running a bit of a fever, afterall. But they said it would be a few days,” Steve replied, which got a disappointing groan from Bucky. “I know. It’s a bit underwhelming.”

“At least I get to cuddle a meathead Alpha in the meantime,” Bucky then joked, getting a purr from Steve.

“While you were sleeping yesterday, I was reaching out to some colleagues and after pullings some strings, I could have a colleague come over and test you today. We’d know the results in about 24 hours, maybe less.”

“Steve, you didn’t need to do that.”

“I got a little worried when your fever spiked.”

“Mmm, but you warmed me up.”

“Either way, would you be OK with that?”

“If it’s not too much of an imposition.”

“Not at all, Buck,” Steve said, placing another kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.

“OK,” Bucky stated, which got a hum out of the Alpha.

They continued to be lazy and lay in bed, until Bucky’s bladder became too uncomfortable to ignore any further and he got up to use the bathroom. Bucky held in his groan of delight as he re-entered the bedroom to see Steve sitting against the headboard of the bed, his massive chest and arms on display above the sheets, his hair dishevelled from sleep as he was focused on his phone. Without even looking up, he lifted his arm as Bucky crawled back under the covers and Bucky took up his place curled back up against Steve. Only now Bucky’s head was laying against Steve’s taught stomach. It wasn’t as comfortable as the man’s chest, but he wasn’t going to protest as he took in the Alpha’s warmth as Steve brought his hand back to Bucky’s head and started to gently run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky must have nodded off, because he next felt Steve gently jostling him awake. He opened his eyes to Steve dressed in one of his too tight t-shirts and sweats.

“Hey, Bucky. This is Sharon from work,” Steve said gesturing to a blonde woman who was now also in the bedroom, but wearing a face mask, shield and what looked like a surgical smock. “She’s going to take another nasal swab as well as draw some blood. Is that OK?” Steve asked. 

“OK,” Bucky said with a yawn and then sat up, still in his sweatshirt from the night before.

“Hi, Bucky,” Sharon said to him and although it was hard to tell behind the mask, he thought she was smiling at him. “Sorry to hear you’re not feeling well. Capt—Steve here said you had a bad fever yesterday?” she asked as she started pushing back the sleeve of Bucky’s sweatshirt until she could apply a tourniquet above his elbow.

“Yeah, I guess. Yesterday is a bit of a blur,” Bucky replied as Steve took up a position behind him on the other side of the bed, placing a hand on his back which he started to rub up and down.

“Hey, it happens to the best of us when we’re sick,” she replied as she made quick work with an alcohol swab and then Bucky gulped as she pulled out a needle and collection tube. He went to turn to Steve to have something for purchase, but before he could say or act any further, he felt the quick prick of the needle and then he looked back to see the collection tube starting to fill with blood.

“All set with the blood work,” she said as she pulled out the needle and made further quick work with an alcohol swab before placing a bandaid over the puncture site. “Now for the shitty part,” she said and pulled out a similar swab he experienced the day before at the hospital. Bucky grabbed at the sheets remembering the pain from having it shoved up into his sinuses the day prior.

“Can you do my left nostril? They did it in my right one yesterday,” Bucky asked sheepishly.

“Of course,” Sharon replied in an upbeat tone, and before he could really work himself up any further, he felt Steve place his hand gently on the spot on the back of his neck and lightly squeezed as Sharon again just about poked at his brain. However, compared the day before, Bucky found himself relaxed instead of tensing and the next thing Bucky was aware of was Sharon labeling the tubes with the respective samples and placing them into the metal briefcase she’d brought everything in. 

“You’re all set, Bucky. Sorry I couldn’t make the swab more pleasant for you,” she said placing her hand on his forearm. “Steve, I’ll let you know when we get the results.”

“Thank you, Sharon.”

“Now, you get some rest and drink lots of fluids,” she stated looking back at Bucky.

“I will. Thank you, Sharon.”

“I can let myself out Steve,” Sharon stated as she saw Steve go to stand, and then as quickly as she was there, she was gone.

“She was nice,” Bucky said to Steve, unsure what else to say, especially not knowing the details of their professional relationship. Steve just smiled at Bucky and then leaned forward to place a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

Having a little more energy, Bucky took a nice warm shower while Steve took Truman for a walk, and then made his way to Steve’s couch, where he curled up under the blanket and started flipping through the channels until he found some reruns of  _ Family Guy _ . He watched maybe half an episode when Truman and Steve entered the apartment and the dog turned into a ball of energy when he saw Bucky on the couch. Truman rushed over, jumping up onto the couch and trying to lick at Bucky’s face, who gave out a squeal of laughter as he only half-tried to keep the dog at bay. Steve just smiled at them as he hung up Truman’s leash and then plopped down in the arm chair beside the couch.

“Good to see you out of bed,” Steve stated.

“Yeah, I have a little more energy today,” Bucky replied and then let out a big yawn, which got a chuckle from Steve.

“Can I get you anything to eat?” Steve then asked. Looking over at him, Bucky could see that the Alpha was fligetting with his hands, so Bucky nodded his head in appeasement. That in turn got another big smile from the Alpha, which had Bucky feel a little sappy at how cute Steve was. 

Given that it was mid-morning, Steve prepared breakfast for Bucky, and waiting at the table was a bagel, bacon and some scrambled eggs, as well as two smoothies. Although Bucky still didn’t have much appetite, at least the food looked pleasing to his eyes. Bucky took a sip of the smoothie and let out a happy hum to Steve that he liked it. They then sat in silence as they ate-- at least Bucky tried to eat as much as he could. However, after about 15 minutes, another wave of exhaustion started to hit Bucky, and he leaned back against the chair and let out a heavy sigh. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t eat more,” Bucky apologized. “I probably could have just had the smoothie.”

“No need to apologize, Bucky. Don’t worry, the food won’t go to waste. You don’t know how much I eat every day.”

“Is that why you’re always so warm?”

“Yes, my high metabolism likely has something to do with that,” Steve replied with a chuckle.

“It’s been a blessing the last couple days, but once summer hits and it turns to swamp ass season, something tells me it’s going to be a curse,” Bucky joked which got another chuckle out of Steve.

“I’m glad to see that your humor hasn’t been affected.”

“To paraphrase Charlton Heston, that you’ll have to pry from my cold dead hands.”

“Oh, you're a big Charlton Heston fan, huh?” Steve jibbed.

“Not really, but guns really get me hot and bothered,” Bucky replied, sarcastically.

“Is that so?” Steve said, playing along. 

“The bigger the better,” Bucky stated with a wink.

“And here I assumed you were inexperienced in the gun department,” Steve said in a low voice that sent a tingle down Bucky’s spine.

Bucky was having fun with their repartee, but he had to admit that his brain wasn’t running on full cylinders at the moment and he was having a hard time thinking of a good reply. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Rogers,” Bucky ended up stating. “But, I will say that I need to go get horizontal again.”

“Of course, Bucky,” Steve stated with a gentle smile and Bucky could have sworn the man’s blue eyes twinkled in the morning light.

And so Bucky went and crawled back up with Truman on Steve’s couch and continued to doze in and out as he watched mindless things on the TV. After cleaning up breakfast, Steve then disappeared into what Bucky assumed might have been his home office, the door ajar likely so he could listen for Bucky in case he needed anything, but at the same time allowing himself some privacy. That’s mainly how the remainder of their day went. At some point Steve must have noticed that Bucky had made himself at home in the sense that he wasn’t shy about grabbing things out of the refrigerator, as the Alpha significantly cut back on his doting. Instead, Steve was now more on clean up duty, as Bucky noted that the empty bottle and granola bar wrapper that he’d placed on the coffee table disappeared during his afternoon nap.

Bucky joined Steve at the table while the older man ate his dinner, Bucky having a couple bites of the rice and chicken Steve had cooked. Otherwise, his appetite was still pretty dismal aside from the minor snacks he had throughout the day. Steve on the other hand had polished off both the rather large lunch and dinner that he made himself. Bucky felt full just watching him. 

Once Steve was done with dinner, Bucky had decided he was done with watching TV for the day and had told Steve that he was going to get in bed. Steve replied that he was going to take Truman out for his final walk of the night. However, once he crawled into bed and pulled the comforter and other blankets over him, Bucky internalized everything that had just happened and felt weird about the fact he’d just made a statement like that in an apartment that wasn’t his. His parents had raised him to be polite when he was a guest and to be polite and as amenable as possible to a host. However, between the comments from Steve, and the fact that his body was just still so tired and achy, he didn’t seem to think twice about it. 

Given the fact that he’d been napping on and off all day, his mind races with worry that Steve might be annoyed how impolite he was and that’s why he’d spent most of the day sequestered in the other room, barely speaking to Bucky. Bucky lay there worried that maybe Steve was rethinking asking him to stay with him, until he heard the front door of the apartment open, and Truman came bolting into the bedroom, putting his front paws on the mattress checking to see that Bucky was there. Bucky’s mood immediately lifted at the comfort the dog brought him, until he then heard Steve clanking around in the kitchen and his stomach sank again.

Bucky then tried to push that feeling aside and try to get to sleep. His mind had been racing since he was a kid and his grandmother had taught him a trick to first focus on relaxing his toes and then move his feet to his ankles and lower legs, moving up his body until he was asleep, so he tried to do that and close out the other noises coming from Steve’s apartment.

“Hey, Buck?” Bucky heard, pulling him out of his trance as he was almost asleep, and looked up to see the silhouette of Steve in the doorway, sticking his head into the bedroom.

“Yeah, Steve?” he whispered back.

“Would you mind if I got into bed and read my book while you slept?” the Alpha asked in a whispered reply, uncertainty in his voice.

“Uh… Yeah. Of course, Steve. It’s your bed after all,” Bucky replied and then was rethinking everything he’d just been worried about.

“OK. I need to turn on the light, so close your eyes if you need to,” Steve said, which had Bucky’s Omega about purring at the caring gesture.

“OK,” Bucky replied quietly as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face for the umptheeth time in the pillows.

A couple of minutes later, even under the pillow, Bucky sensed the overhead light turn off, followed by the bedside lamp turning on and then Steve crawled into the bed. Bucky couldn’t help but little out a little whine as the warmth of the Alpha curled up against his side. That and Steve smelled extra fucking edible in the moment. 

“Sorry about the light,” the Alpha apologized. “I can go back out into the living room if it’s too much,” he stated in the same unsure tone when he’d first poked his head in.

“Nnn,  _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky replied in more of a whine than he’d expected at the thought of Steve leaving him at that moment. 

So as to not seem like too much of a sappy Omega pushover, he then found himself clawing the the sheets and blankets trying to roll over to look up at Steve, and fuck him. When he looked up at the gorgeous man, he let out another moan to see the tall, broad, naked chest and shoulders, and gorgeous smile of the Alpha looking down at him, the light of the lamp directly behind his head causing a halo effect that made his golden hair glow. Had Bucky been more feverish, he’d have sworn he’d been visited by an angel.

“Now you know how I feel everytime I look into those pretty grey eyes,” Steve stated calmly as he continued to beam down at Bucky.

“What are you reading?” Bucky asked, his neurons firing, trying to change the subject before his mind melted to mush.

“A book on the 1921 race riots in Tulsa, Oklahoma.”

“Sounds…” Bucky stated, then paused, “I was going to make a wisecrack, but that’s not very tasteful with race riots.”

“Oh, Buck,” Steve replied, drawing out the U in his name. Bucky then felt as Steve reached over for his hand that Bucky had been quick to sling over the stomach of the large man lying next to him.

“God, those things are more like paws than hands,” Bucky thought until he quickly realized he’d said it aloud and immediately wanted to bury his face back in a pillow. Instead he waited a moment and then opened his eyes to look up to see a shit eating grin on Steve’s lips.

“You weren’t complaining about the size of my hands the other night,” Steve replied, seeing that Bucky was looking up at him. Bucky just groaned and then actually buried his face in the pillows. He just couldn’t catch a break with this god of a man. “If it’s at all consolatory, I absolutely love the feeling of your hands all over my body,” Steve stated. 

“You mean my dainty Omega hands,” Bucky groaned again into the pillow.

“I’d hardly call your hands dainty. As I’ve said before, I was drawn to you because you’re bigger than the usual Omega, and that includes the fact that you can grab me and man handle me better than I’ve ever felt before.”

Bucky let out a snort in reply, almost not believing the line from the Alpha. “There’s no fucking way even my heft could ‘man handle’ you,” he replied emerging from his pillow to mock the larger man.

“OK, fine. Maybe man handle isn’t the right term.”

“I’ve been putty in your hands since the minute of crashed into that broad fucking chest of yours and you know it.”

“No,” Steve said calmly and in a manner that had Bucky’s mind skidding to a stop. “If you really want to know what drew me to you, aside from your fucking intoxicating smell and lips that I needed to kiss the moment I saw them-- it was that you’ve always had this glint in your eyes that taunts me that you’re just letting me have my way. Maybe it’s just because this is all new to you, but I know that it’s short lived and soon you’re going to be the one calling the shots. I told you I want a mate that’s an equal and fuck, baby, the way you grin at me has me feeling like a loon that’s about to get a piece of your mind every single time and it has me clamoring for more.”

Bucky’s mind was already running at half speed, and with that admonition, it ground to a halt processing what the big beefy, strapping, Alpha had just admitted to him. Bucky found himself burying his face back in the pillow, before he realized what that might come across to Steve, and in turn then squeezed Steve’s hand as hard as he could and tried to let out a purr that came across as more of an appreciative hum. Either way, he picked up on the happy change in Steve’s smell.

“I have a feeling I’m going to wake up tomorrow and this is all going to be a fever dream,” Bucky mumbled into the pillow.

“Then I’ll just have to tell you again. And every day thereafter, if needed.”

“You’re such a sap, Rogers,” Bucky said looking up at him and rolling his eyes.

“Only for you.”

With that Bucky couldn’t take in anymore and punched the Alpha lightly on the bicep to get across just how cheesy he was being. “OK, I’m going to go to sleep now, and you’re going to read your book, and there will be no more talking. Doctors orders,” Bucky said curling up against the Alpha, utilizing Steve’s amazing pillow tit.

“OK, Buck,” Steve said with a chuckle that the Omega felt reverberated through him as the Alpha leaned down and placed a kiss at the top of his head. That rumble alone helped to relax him until Steve started running his hands back through the hair on the top and back of the Omega’s head, and Bucky was quickly lulled to sleep surrounded by the smell of content, warm, water bottle Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was mainly just fluff and not much plot development, but it was needed for what's to come. 😉
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments! Pretty please!


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky awoke to the feeling of being enveloped by Steve as the larger man spooned the Omega from behind, wrapping his large arms around him, pulling him tight against Steve’s chest. Bucky let out a light purr at the sensation and the warmth from the larger man’s skin, wishing he was pressed directly against him instead of the sweatshirt that was between them. Between the feeling of Steve and his smell completely surrounding Bucky in his sheets and pillows, Bucky felt like he was practically on cloud nine and relaxed further into Steve’s embrace. 

“Good morning, Bucky” Steve said in a low voice right beside Bucky’s ear, sending a chill running down his spin from the sound as well as the tickle of his beard. Steve then proceeded to gently kiss the side of Bucky’s neck, oh so close to his mating gland, eliciting a light moan from the Omega. Bucky also realized that one of Steve’s hands had pushed up under the front of his sweatshirt and was lightly tracing the line of hair that ran from his navel down to the waistband of his underwear.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Steve asked.

“Better. Don’t feel as groggy and achy,” Bucky replied, lightly as he focused on the feeling of Steve’s callused fingers on his skin.

“You smell better,” Steve stated and Bucky heard him scent over his gland and then let out a light rumble from deep in his chest. “Feeling well enough to be aroused, I see,” the Alpha chuckled.

Bucky then let out a whine as Steve pushed his damn paw into the front of Bucky’s underwear and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s cock that he hadn’t even realized was rock hard, he was just too focused on the feeling of lying there with a large, intoxicating Alpha.

“Just relax, baby. Let me help you feel good,” Steve whispered into his ear then placing another kiss directly onto his mating gland as he gently rubbed the head of Bucky’s cock with his calloused thumb. That got another moan from the Omega, as he relaxed even more into the embrace of the larger man behind him. Steve then started to gently stroke Bucky in tandem as he licked and lightly sucked the Omega’s mating gland.

“ _ Steve _ ,” Bucky moaned more than said as he felt his orgasm quickly build from the light ministrations.

“That’s it, baby. You getting close?” the Alpha asked lightly into his ear.

“Yes.  _ Alpha _ ,” he whimpered in reply, getting another rumble from deep in Steve’s chest that reverberated through his own, and that’s all he needed and felt the bliss that was building in his cock shoot out the through the rest of his body and started spilling into Steve’s large hand.

Bucky lay there with his eyes closed as his breathing slowed as he came down from the orgasm he didn’t realize he needed, until he heard the Alpha let out of a moan of his own, and then heard the sounds of Steve licking as his fingers.

“One of the best things I’ve ever tasted,” Steve murmured into his ear, which brought a silly smile to Bucky's lips as he continued to lay there with his eyes closed.

“Still haven’t gotten to taste you, big guy,” Bucky replied.

“Mmm. Don’t worry. We got plenty of time for that.”

“How about right now?”

“No. I want you to rest,” Steve replied with a chuckle and placed a kiss on Bucky's temple.

That’s when Bucky realized he hadn’t kissed, much less touched Steve sexually in almost three days and his smile turned into a frown.

“To have the sex addled brain of an early twentysomething again,” Steve again chuckled likely picking up on Bucky’s change of expression. “How about this: when you’re feeling better you can do to me whatever you want to me with that pretty little mouth. Does that sound like a enough motivation to get better?”

“Mmm’K,” Bucky replied with a little huff, but he was also content to just lie there.

“I’m going to go for my run. But you sleep in,” Steve then said, placing another kiss on Bucky’s temple before he then started to extricate himself from the bed. Bucky rolled onto his back and watched the Alpha’s amazing ass as he walked to the dresser and pulled a pair of running shorts on up his long legs. The shorts should have been illegal. Steve then pulled a shirt on, and seeing Bucky ogling him from the bed, gave a quick wink and before pulling out some socks and exiting the bedroom. Still feeling a little groggy, Bucky buried his face back into Steve’s pillow taking a deep breath of the Alpha and then allowing himself to fall back asleep.

Bucky awoke again to the sound of the shower running, and felt himself let out a light purr knowing that Steve was back. However, Bucky immediately wanted to punch himself at how much Steve was making him feel like a love struck pup, and reminded himself that he’d be heading home, very far from the Alpha, and to not get too attached. With that, he decided to get up and make himself some breakfast.

Truman was excited to see him as he made his way out of the bedroom, and crouched to give the pooch some much needed attention. Bucky then proceeded to fix himself a bowl of granola.

“You definitely must be feeling better,” Steve replied, exiting the bedroom to see Bucky sitting at the kitchen island mid-chew. He approached Bucky and ruffled his hair a little before leaning down to place a kiss on the younger man’s forehead.

“Yeah,” he replied simply as he proceeded to shovel more granola into his mouth as he didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started eating.

“Oh, I got some good news while on my run,” Steve said as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of eggs, which had Bucky looking over at him. “Sharon called to say that the labs came back and you were negative for Covid-19, but positive for the flu.”

“That was fast.”

“Yeah,” Steve said with a smile.

“Sorry for all the trouble to find out it was just the flu.”

“Not in the least. It’s a weird time, but I feel better knowing you should be back to normal in a day or two.”

“Oh crap, it’s Monday isn’t it? I need to email my professors,” Bucky stated, sitting up straighter, a bout of stress rushing into his still half-asleep mind.

“Actually, it’s only Sunday.”

“Oh. Well, I should probably email my professors anyways,” Bucky said, physically deflating from Steve’s response.

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

“What do you have planned for the day?” Bucky then asked after a moment of focusing back on his granola as Steve busied himself making an omelette.

“I was going to take the T-man to the you-know-where to get some energy out of him,” Steve stated referring to the nearby dog park. “I should also do some grocery shopping, but aside from that, I was planning on just hanging out with you.”

“Steve, please don’t feel like you need to babysit me. I think I can handle taking care of myself now.”

“Bucky, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m  _ enjoying _ being with you and taking care of you?” Steve said with a smile and then approached Bucky from behind where he was seated and leaned down to wrap his arms around Bucky. Steve’s beard tickled Bucky’s neck as the larger man placed a gentle kiss near his mating gland. Bucky couldn’t argue with the fact this his Omega was loving that there was an Alpha doting on him.

“OK,” Bucky replied quietly, not wanting to give in to Steve, but also couldn’t fight the small smile that was present on his lips.

They both went back to their respective tasks, until Steve was bringing a big plate of food to the island to sit and eat with Bucky. Although Bucky had been long done with his cereal, he thought it would be rude to get up, so he sat while Steve started to dig into his food.

“So, is Sharon like a nurse or something?” Bucky asked after a minute.

“Not exactly. But she does have medical training.”

“Oh. And you work with her at State?”

“Yes.”

“Is she in the same department as you?”

“Not exactly. Without knowing how everything is organized, it’s kind of hard to describe how we work together, other than the fact that we’ve often had to travel together.”

“Oh. OK.”   


“Sorry, I’d rather not bore you with an org chart for the State Department.”

“It’s OK. I was just curious.”

“That's one of the things that I like about you.”

“Well, either way. Please thank her for me.”

“Already have.”

“I’m afraid to look at my phone,” Bucky then stated after another moment of silence between then as Steve ate.

“Why’s that?”

“I haven’t really messaged anyone other than my mom since Friday morning letting them know I was sick. I’m surprised my friend Nat hasn’t showed up.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“She’s likely more worried that I’m holed up here with you than the virus.”

“I’d likely be feeling the same if the roles were reversed.”

“You got any Omega friends I should know about?”

“Unfortunately, there aren’t any Omegas in my friend group. This is going to sound a bit crass, but my extracurriculars aren’t really ripe for Omegas.”

“Like what?” Bucky asked, cocking his head at Steve.

“I do a decent amount of boxing in my spare time.”

“Oh, and us wimpy Omegas can’t box?” Bucky asked, laying into Steve.

“I didn’t say that,” Steve replied with a smile. “I’d love it if an Omega joined the gym. My buddy Sam, who owns it, wouldn’t have a problem.”

“Ever think that maybe the Omegas are interested, they might just be intimidated?”

“They’ve got nothing to be intimidated about.”

“Oh really? It’s basically a meeting place for a bunch of hormone crazed knuckleheads who want to beat the crap out of each other - Alpha central.”

“When you put it that way, you’d think there’d be more Omegas lining up to take a swing at us Alphas.”

“Oh I’m sure. It’s getting punched back that’s the issue.”

“So what you’re saying we should have a punch an Alpha night?”

“I’d take part,” Bucky replied with a coy smile and a light shrug.

“Oh, you want to punch me, huh?”

“Nah. I’m too worried I’d break your nose and screw up that pretty mug of yours,” Bucky replied, getting a big grin out of Steve.

“Maybe when you’re feeling better,” was all Steve said, reaching over and gently squeezing Bucky’s shoulder before he turned back to his food.

A few bites later and Steve’s plate was empty, and he smiled back over at Bucky.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. That should probably help me feel better,” Bucky then stated at the lull in the conversation.

“Feel free to take a bath if you want. I know that usually makes me feel better.”

“OK. Thanks, Steve,” Bucky beamed, as he really did love to take baths, but unfortunately his dorm room didn’t have a tub.

“While you’re doing that, I think I’ll take Truman to the you-know-where,” Steve stated with the same smile. Even hearing just the code word, Truman ran over and started wagging his tail in excitement. 

With that, Bucky then made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water. As he waited for the tub to fill, he then finally grabbed his phone and scrolled through the notifications. He had almost 15 messages from Natasha initially checking in at him, and then he could see her annoyance as they shifted to asking why he wasn’t responding. He let out a sigh at that, and then started to undress as the tub was now nearing full. 

Once full, he turned off the water, and then stepped into the tub, letting out a hum of delights as the warm water enveloped his slightly achy body. Leaning back, he let out a content sigh and was glad Steve had told him to do it. That was however, until his phone started vibrating from it’s spot next to the tub. Looking at it, he could see it was Nat calling.

“Hi,” Bucky said softly, answering the call knowing he was about to get scolded.

“Oh thank god! How are you doing, Jamie? You had me worried,” he heard Nat’s surprise from him picking up for the first time in a couple days.

“I’m feeling much better today. And don’t worry, I got my test results back and it was only the flu.”

“Well that’s good to hear.”

“Sorry I didn’t reply to any of your messages. Until this morning, I was a bit out of it and mainly just sleeping.”

“It’s OK. I was getting worried until I called your mom and she said you were sending her updates, so that put me at ease,” Nat said, getting a groan of embarrassment from hearing the fact that she called his mom. “Shove it, Barnes,” she just replied with a chuckle.

“I’ll chalk it up to you being over protective.”

“If you’d like. But speaking of being protective, how’s it been staying with The Wall?”

“Are you ever going to call him Steve?”

“Nope. We’ve been over this before. Now spill.”

“Well, I feel bad that I basically have taken up residence in his bed, sleeping. But otherwise he’s been taking good care of me. Making sure I stay hydrated, fed--well as much I was willing to eat, which wasn’t much.”  
“Don’t feel bad, Jamie. He’s most likely loving every minute of it.”

“You think?” Bucky asked, still unsure about the whole thing.

“Oooh yeah,” she replied and Bucky knew she had a smug smile on her lips. “Aside from getting you pregnant, there’s nothing his hindbrain wants more than to provide for a helpless Omega.”

“Well, he’s definitely not getting me pregnant.”

“How was your dinner with him before you got sick?”

“Um, it was good,” Bucky stated, understanding what he knew Natasha was getting at, and then immediately started blushing.

“Still a virgin?” she then asked bluntly, which had Bucky bright red and silent. “I’ll take that as a no. Good for you, Jamie. Just tell me he didn’t push you into anything.”

“No!” Bucky replied quickly and emphatically. “Steve was anything but pushy. He’s so gentle, Nat. But fuck does he know how to press my buttons.”

“I’d prefer not to hear the details, but I’m happy for you, Jamie,” She replied and Bucky new she was both rolling her eyes and grinning at the same time.

From there they then started talking about how remate classes were going and how Nat was handling being back at home with her parents.

Bucky felt significantly better after having spoken with Natasia and finishing his bath, most all of the achiness in his body now gone. He put on some more loungewear, picking a heavy henley instead of sweatshirt and another pair of sweatpants, and then made his way back to the couch, which he plopped down at and turned on the TV. He was mindlessly flipping through channels not finding anything that really caught his attention when the door opened and Truman bolted into the apartment quickly jumping up on the couch when he spotted Bucky.

“Hi, buddy,” Bucky greeted with a big grin as he patted and rubbed the black dog’s head as he panted with excitement. “Someone’s a hot dog. Did you have fun with your dad?” Bucky giggled as Truman continued to squirm with excitement, almost towering over him due to his long legs.

“How was the park?” Bucky then asked turning to acknowledge Steve who was at the sink washing his hands.

“Closed,” Steve replied.

“Oh, no!” Bucky stated in surprise focusing back at Truman. “Your favorite place is closed!”

“Yeah, but I still got his energy out throwing a tennis ball for him at the baseball diamond a block away at the high school.”

“Oh good,” Bucky stated and then had the image in his head of Steve throwing a tennis ball and immediately was wondering how far the beast of a man could throw it. 

“He should be ready for a nap once he cools down if you’re feeling lazy,” Steve said from behind the couch, and Bucky hadn’t realized how close he was until he felt Steve start to gently run his fingers through Bucky’s hair and he leaned back into the touch with a sigh.

“He’s a good couch cuddler, that’s for sure,” Bucky stated, turning his attention back to Truman who had calmed down, but was still sitting next to Bucky.

“He’s been like that since he was a puppy. Always wanting to be right on top of you no matter where you are,” Steve said and Bucky’s heart melted at the love he saw in Steve’s eyes as he beamed at the black dog. “I’m glad to see he’s welcomed you wholeheartedly into the pack.”

“Oh, we’re a pack now?” Bucky asked Truman, which Truman responded by nuzzling at Bucky’s hand indicating that he wasn’t satisfied with the amount of rubs he’d gotten. “OK, boss,” was all Bucky replied with another chuckle. He then contently rubbed his scruff in earnest while enjoying the feeling of Steve’s fingers still in his hair. 

And so started another lazy afternoon that found Bucky and Steve reading in Steve’s living room with Truman curled up between them oscillating between napping and chewing on one of his toys. By midafternoon, Bucky was having a hard time fighting to keep his eyes open, and it was after the third time he’d awoken himself by dropping his book in his lap that Steve instructed the pack that it was time to head to the bedroom for a nap. Bucky followed the instructions enthusiastically and was quickly lulled to sleep with the feeling of Steve pressed against his back, his arms wrapped around him, and Truman snuggled up in a ball against his stomach.

“Hey, Buck. How are you feeling?” Bucky heard and felt fingers gently run through his hair while a thumb lightly stroked his cheek, coaxing him from sleep.

Opening his eyes slowly, Bucky took in that it was still dark out, but a freshly showered Steve sat on the edge of the bed nearest to Bucky. Even in the low light coming from the bathroom, Bucky could make out caring in Steve’s eyes.

“Better,” Bucky replied, taking a second to think about how his body felt. “Almost normal.”

“Good. You smell it,” Steve said with a grin after leaning down to taking an unnecessarily deep scent from Bucky’s mating gland. 

Seeing that, Bucky couldn’t help himself and reached up and started to run his fingers through the hair on Steve’s chest, which elicited almost a purr from the Alpha. Bucky was still in awe of the hard mass under Steve’s soft skin and couldn’t help but still feel like he was dreaming.

“Would you be OK with me going into the office today?” Steve asked after a minute, taking Bucky out of his reverie staring and touching Steve’s chest.

“Your office isn’t closed?” Bucky asked, a bit surprised.

“No, my office is considered essential. I don’t have to go in every day, but it’s easier to get work done there due to the classified systems I need to access.”

“Oh, ok.”

“You sure? I can stay home if you’d like me to.”

“No, I’m OK now. But thank you.”

“I’d love nothing more than to crawl back in bed with you...”

“But someone’s gotta keep an eye on the nukes?” Bucky joked, cutting Steve off.

“Precisely,” Steve replied with a chuckle, and then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips.

It was the first time they’d kissed on the lips since Bucky awoke in a fever, and let out a light moan at the sensation of Steve’s soft lips and the tickle of his beard.

“Go back to sleep, pup. Truman went on my run with me, so he should be happy to cuddle for a couple more hours.”

“OK.”

“Text me if you need anything. Otherwise, make yourself at home,” Steve stated and leaned down to place a kiss to Bucky’s forehead before he stood and started to make his way from the bed, his ass looking amazing in the white briefs which were the only thing he was wearing at the moment.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky asked hesitantly, and Steve turned back to face him. “Thank you for everything the past couple of days.”

“You’re welcome, Buck, but the pleasure was all mine,” he said with his usually easy smile and made Bucky’s stomach flutter. “Go back to sleep. I’ll see you tonight.”

Bucky let out a content hum following the Alpha’s instructions and rolled over and buried his face in Steve’s pillow, smiling as he took in Steve’s essence. Bucky faintly heard Steve say “Go get your Bucky” from the other room and then felt the dog jump up onto the bed and do his spin, getting comfortable, before curling up against Bucky’s butt.

Having emailed his professors the day prior to let him know he was ill, Bucky allowed himself to sleep in, but after showering and having a late breakfast, hunkered down with his school work. He wasn’t feeling up to attending any of his new, online classes, but he still didn’t want to get behind in his work. Bucky was also happy to have Truman as a distraction who would nuzzle Bucky every so often wanting attention, even if it was just a request for Bucky to watch him chew one of his toys. He also forced Bucky to leave the apartment to take him for a walk, which was weird to see the typically bustling streets of Steve’s neighborhood relatively empty.

By midafternoon, Bucky found himself a bit bored, and thus found himself snooping around Steve’s apartment a little. He wasn’t opening drawers or closets or anything, merely just taking in more of the details of the objects in Steve’s bedroom and livingroom. As he’d noted before, there were books everywhere. He also noted that most all of the art hanging on the walls was signed “SG Rogers” and it wasn’t until he poked his head into the other room that Steve had been quietly occupying over the weekend that he saw an easel and drafting table sharing the space with a smaller guest bed, that he realized that Steve must have created all the paintings and drawings himself. Bucky found himself smiling at that, realizing he’d just discovered another wrinkle of the man, and it just made him want to know  _ more _ . If he was honest, it was at that moment that he realized he wanted to know all there was to know about Steven G Rogers. 

Bucky was sitting at the kitchen island with his headphones on, focused on drafting a paper he had due at the end of the week, when he was startled by a pair of arms wrapping around him. He jumped in his seat slightly and then heard Steve’s laugh as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

“Sorry to startle you, Buck,” Steve said once Bucky had taken off his headphones and turned to see Steve beaming at him looking irresistible in one of his suits, a bag of groceries in hand. Bucky found his libido coming back a bit as he thought about how the suit screamed power while the groceries felt so domestic and he felt his hindbrain yelling  _ mine _ . 

“You’re lucky you’re easy on the eyes,” Bucky replied, not thinking of a better retort as Steve still managed to have such an effect on him. However, Bucky’s comment got a bit of a blush out of the blonde adonis, but that didn’t stop him from leaning down and placing a proper kiss on Bucky’s lips. It was anything but chaste, and Bucky let out a light whimper at the hunger Steve possessed in it.

“Salmon was on sale, so I got that for dinner. Hope that’s OK?” he then stated nonchalantly as if he wasn’t aware how flustered he’d just made Bucky.

“Uh, yeah. That’s fine with me. I eat just about anything.”

Steve gave him one last smirk, before then going about the kitchen pulling out things to start cooking. Bucky then watched Steve lightly dress the salmon fillet while they caught each other up on their respective days. Their conversation continued through dinner as Bucky got Steve up to speed on the paper he was writing on the history of use of the filibuster in the Senate. Bucky’s appetite wasn’t fully back, but comparatively, he was eating significantly more food than he had the past couple days.

After dinner, Steve changed into another too tight t-shirt and some comfortable shorts, and then they settled on the couch to watch a movie. Bucky sat close to Steve and was enjoying being engulfed in the Alpha’s scent and having his arm around him while he lightly ran his fingers through soft hair that was exposed on the top of Steve’s thighs. It was nothing sexual, just a simple gesture. Towards the end of the movie, Bucky found that Steve was the one that was starting to dozing off, and after some pestering in reply to Steve’s comments that he was fine to finish they movie, got the big oaf off the couch to brush his teeth while Bucky took Truman out for a quick walk. 

So began Bucky and Steve's domestic life. Steve would get up early to get in his morning run while Bucky slept until he had class, then studied and gave Truman attention between classes. This occurred until Steve came home, at which point Bucky would take a break to make dinner or chat with Steve while he cooked. Then after dinner they’d either relax on the couch together, unless Bucky needed to do more work, at which point Steve would disappear into his studio space, or Steve would crawl into bed and read until Bucky was ready to go to sleep.

“Happy birthday, Buck,” Bucky heard Steve say softly and then felt a kiss on his forehead as he opened his eyes to see Steve dressed for work.

“Mmm, thanks,” Bucky replied, loving the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his hair as he was still half asleep.

“Sorry to wake you, but I had to give you a birthday kiss before I left for work.”

“S’OK,” was all he replied with a yawn and then Steve leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Happy birthday, Omega. Now back to sleep,” the Alpha beamed.

“Thanks, Steve,” he said and, per usual, rolled over to scrunch his face into Steve's pillow.

Bucky put his phone in the bedroom while he worked due to all the texts and social media notifications that were popping up non-stop all day, distracting him from his work. After his 2:00PM class, he then called his parents to get that out of the way while Steve was at work since they figured he might want to speak to him. Although Steve came up, it was mainly their request for more information about him, given that this was the first time he’d had a substantial conversation with them since getting sick. Bucky was truthful about everything, with the exception that he didn’t mention he was an Alpha. He didn’t lie, however. He just lucked out that his parents didn’t ask about Steve’s designation. They still seemed a bit apprehensive, but given the situation, there wasn’t really much they could do. 

After he got off the phone with his parents, he pinged his group of friends to see if they might be free to a group video call. Thankfully, everyone was done with classes for the day, so they sang Bucky happy birthday and were not at all subtle about asking everything they could about Steve. Bucky appeased them and answered what he could, but also used Truman as a pawn to distract with his cuteness. The call then went much the same as his chat earlier in the week with Natasha as they talked about remote classes and being back home. After about an hour they were starting to run out of steam, and decided to call it, but to schedule a weekly call for those who could attend.

“Hi, Buck,” Steve greeted as we walked in the door to find Bucky sitting on the couch reading one of his textbooks. Bucky looked up to see a beaming Steve who had his hands full with two big bags.

“Hi,” Bucky replied a bit meekly, still getting a fuzzy feeling from the way Steve smiled at him.

“Happy birthday,” Steve stated after he put the bags down on the kitchen island and then approached Bucky at the couch and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“Thanks,” Bucky replied with his own smile.

“How was your day today? I wish I could have stayed home, but I’m actually really busy at the moment and needed to be in the office.”

“It’s OK. I just got some school work done then talked to my parents this afternoon and then had a group video chat with my friends for my birthday.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Steve said, his smile getting bigger as Bucky mentioned the impromptu birthday celebration.

“Yeah. What’s in the bags?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he smirked. “I’m just kidding,” he said, his smile returning. “I thought I’d do something a little more special tonight for your birthday and got takeout from the tapas restaurant you’d mentioned you wanted to try when we walked past it last week.”

“Oh. You didn’t need to do that,” Bucky said simply.

“But I wanted to,” he beamed back and then started to remove the contents from the bags.

“Did you order the whole menu?” Bucky said aloud with a laugh as Steve kept pulling more out of the bag until almost the entire table was filling with cardboard food containers.

“I may have gotten a bit carried away.”

“It smells amazing,” Bucky replied as he sat and then followed Steve’s lead, opening containers. Steve just beamed back at Bucky in reply.

They then settled into dinner and per usual just caught each other up on their respective days. Bucky provided Steve a little more detail on his calls, particularly the one with his parents. 

An hour later found Bucky lounging on the couch, absolutely stuffed from Steve’s smorgasbord which was followed by a cake that Steve pulled out of the second bag. “Sorry it’s nothing fancy, but a lot of places are closed,” Steve had stated bashfully in his typical tone, which had Bucky both rolling his eyes but also thought adorable of the large man. Once they were done eating, Steve banished Bucky from the kitchen so he could clean up, but not before topping up Bucky’s glass of wine.

“Happy birthday,” Steve said for the thousandth time as he approached Bucky who was horizontal on the couch, sucked into something on his phone. 

Bucky looked up to find Steve changed into a t-shirt and the shorts Bucky was now very fond of, but he also noted that Steve had a portfolio in his hands. “What’s that?” he asked.

“Your birthday present,” Steve beamed.

“You’ve done enough already, Steve,” Bucky replied, sitting up.

“Shuddup would ya and open it?” he replied with a smirk, handing it Bucky.

What Bucky found inside was a simple pencil drawing that was a snapshot of himself grinning as he pulled away as Truman licked his face. He could hear the giggle that would have accompanied it. The drawing was very focused with accents of color in Bucky’s eyes and Truman’s collar, but got more defused beyond the heads of the characters. He could make out the back of the couch they were sitting on as well as an accent pillow, but given the lack of color and weight of the shading, had the effect that they were sitting in a foggy room.

“Wow… Steve... This is amazing,” he replied softly, pausing, not able to take his eyes off of it.

“I wanted to make sure you had something to take home with you to remind you of your new buddy,” Steve stated, taking the opportunity to sit on the couch next to Bucky.

“You’re really talented,” Bucky finally said looking away from the drawing and up into Steve’s blue eyes. “And thank you,” he said and leaned up to place a kiss on Steve’s lips. It was chaste, but once in contact, Bucky didn’t want to pull back from the softness of them. Steve appeared to want the same, as he wrapped his arms around Bucky pulling him closer so that their chest were touching, and then proceeded to softly kiss Bucky back. Bucky let out a slight moan at the tickle of Steve’s beard.

That appeared to egg the Alpha on further and he let out a purr as he moved one of his hands from its place rubbing Bucky’s back up to lightly grip the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky whimpered as his body relaxed and Steve pressed his tongue into Bucky’s mouth taking full control of their kiss, which was getting more passionate and hungry as the seconds passed. 

Bucky was enjoying everything Steve was doing with his lips and tongue, but at the same time, he was sitting rather awkwardly turned towards Steve and his neck was starting to hurt, so after a minute or so pulled back, Steve immediately froze and his blue eyes opened with concern.

“Neck hurts,” Bucky said softly as he turned away from Steve, stretching.

But before Bucky could twink twice, Steve reached over and grabbing Bucky’s hips, quickly lifted and spun him so that he was positioned in Steve’s lap, straddling his hips. Steve then let out a low rumble from his chest and pulled Bucky’s mouth back against his, muffling the moan the act elicited from the Omega. Bucky immediately melted into the possessiveness he felt emanating from the Alpha, both from the large, muscled arms that were back around him, but also from the change in Steve’s scent.

Bucky had been picking up on it more and more since he’d been staying at Steve’s apartment. Clearly Bucky couldn’t get enough of the musky scent of the Alpha, but there was a new undertone that Bucky’s hindbrain registered as Steve’s scent calling out “Mine” to the Omega. He smelled it more when they were being domestic like cuddling on the couch, and Steve had his arm wrapped around him, or in the mornings if Bucky awoke while Steve was still in bed. However, at that moment on the couch, it was the strongest that he’d smelled it yet, and now mixed with Steve’s already heady scent of arousal, Bucky couldn’t help but whimper. His own arousal was apparent and pressed against Steve’s stomach, and he rocked his hips slightly trying to get some friction as the Alpha continued to devour his mouth.

“Mmm, you smell so fucking good, Buck,” Steve rumbled by Bucky’s ear as he pulled back from the kiss to place his nose over Bucky’s mating gland and taking a deep scent before he then started to suck on it, which had the Omega moaning louder at the sparks it sent through his body. Bucky moved his hands from their place grabbing at Steve’s arms and back to run through his hair and over his beard and tilted his head to the side, offering the Alpha more access to his neck.

“Steve,  _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky huffed, his faculties already starting to come apart from just making out on the couch for a couple minutes. “Want you to knot me.”

Bucky almost came from the loud growl that reverberated from Steve’s chest into his own as the Alpha bit down on his mating gland. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but the sensation it sent through his body got him thinking about how euphoric it must feel to actually be claimed. That thought was short lived though, as Bucky felt himself being lifted as Steve sat up from the couch, his lips never leaving Bucky’s neck, continuing to kiss and suck at his mating gland, taking in Bucky’s arousal straight from the source. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s trim waist as well as shoulders. He trusted Steve, but it was still a new, but welcome, sensation, being manhandled by the beast of a man. 

A few strides later and Bucky was being placed at the edge of the bed, Steve on his knees in front of him. It wasn’t until then that Steve pulled back from Bucky’s neck, and when their eyes met, he could feel more slick release from his ass as he took in Steve’s expression. From their previous romps in the sack, Bucky had loved the hunger that was present in Steve’s eyes. But was tempered, most likely due to the newness of everything for Bucky. At that moment, however, Steve’s face showed pure unadulterated lust.

Bucky tried to sear the look on Steve’s face into his memory. He’d be able to jerk or finger himself over the edge just thinking about the desire in Steve’s blue eyes. Having given himself a second, Bucky then leaned forward needing to taste Steve’s lips again, which got a content hum from the Alpha who happily obliged for a couple seconds before he pulled back again, his lips curling into a grin.

“You sure you want to get knotted, baby?” Steve asked, breaking their verbal silence.

Having his original statement been more an in-the-moment hormonal induced response from his hindbrain, now that Steve was directly asking him, Bucky immediately felt self-conscious, and a blush crept up his neck and cheeks. 

“I’ve been thinking about it since last week,” he mumbled a little, averting his eyes away from Steve’s. 

Steve leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips, and then said “I have too. Fuck, Bucky, you felt so good.” Steven placed his hand gently under Bucky’s jaw to get him to look back at Steve. “I had to fight every urge in my body to feel how amazing I know you’ll be on my knot. It’s biology. It’s natural.”

Bucky closed the distance between them and kissed Steve back, letting out a hum of acknowledgement. Steve’s expression then turned to a smirk as he took the hem of his t-shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Bucky’s arousal was immediately back in force as he took in the naked expanse of Steve’s sculpted chest, stomach, and arms, and he couldn’t hold himself back from reaching out and running his fingers through the dark blonde chest hair. He was still in awe of the muscle Steve packed onto his frame and was a bit jealous that no matter how much he worked out, his body would always be lean muscle. Yeah, he had definition in his arms and chest and stomach, but he could never get that amount of solid mass. 

Bucky didn’t realize how lost he’d gotten feeling up Steve’s chest until he caught Steve’s smirk. The Alpha was definitely pleased with himself that just the sight of his naked torso had the Omega falling apart with lust. Two could play that game though, and with his own smirk and not breaking their eye contact, Bucky ran his hand down Steve’s stomach and then grabbed hold of the bulging erection that was still trapped in his underwear and shorts. Steve’s eyes bulged and he let out a reflexive growl. Bucky started to slowly jerk him as well as he could through the fabric.

“If I remember correctly, you promised that I could do whatever I wanted to your body once I was feeling better,” Bucky said as he continued to grin at the Alpha.

“Hmm. I guess I did say that.”

“How about you stand up and drop these and let me have my fun,” Bucky stated pulling at the waistband slightly to make his point. The lust was back in Steve’s eyes in full force and he leaned forward taking hold of the back of Bucky’s head and pushing him against his lips, pushing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and letting out a growl.

Bucky’s head was spinning a little from it, but he was quickly brought back to the present as Steve gracefully stood. Bucky didn’t want to miss the reveal and his eyes were laser focused on Steve’s crotch.

“You want this, little Omega? My big cock?” Steve said in his fuck voice as he palmed himself through the shorts. It had Bucky leaking. The tone and the words weren’t the gentle Steve he was used to, but it was so fucking hot. Bucky whined in response. Steve then finally put his thumbs under the waistband on both sides of his hips and pushed. He didn’t have to push far before the fabric started to drop on its own, pooling at his ankles and leaving Steve standing now in just a pair of black briefs. 

Bucky let out another whine as he could now better see the bulging tube snaked up toward his hip, but he wasn’t fully naked like he wanted. Hearing that, Steve leaned down and softly gripped the back of Bucky’s neck as he placed another hungry kiss on Bucky’s mouth and the Omega slacked in his grip.

“I guess it is your birthday. How can I refuse such a perfect little Omega?” he said after he pulled back from the kiss but was still close enough, staring into Bucky’s gray eyes.

He placed one last chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips and then stood back to full height. He stepped out of the shorts, and took a step close so he was standing between Bucky’s legs, his crotch right in front of the Omega’s face. Bucky leaned forward pressing his face into the underwear covered crotch and moaned as he took a big scent of the heady essence of the Alpha. Bucky was then delighted as he felt the fabric begin to be pushed down and he leaned back again and watched as Steve pushed his underwear down his thighs until it dropped to his ankle. As he did so, Steve’s cock flopped out and smacked Bucky on the cheek which got another moan out of the Omega. 

Bucky then just sat there for a moment to again sear the image into his memory. Bucky was still shocked how large Steve was. Was it proportionate to the rest of the man? Yes, but Bucky still can’t believe that it fit inside him, and hopefully would again tonight. 

He looked up to see that Steve was lustfully staring down at him, before he reached forward to wrap his fingers around it, and noting the weight and warmth of it. But what he wanted most was to remember how it tasted. Opening his mouth, the Omega quickly had his lips wrapped around the head. Bucky let out a moan remembering the salty taste of Steve’s precum and at the same time Steve’s chest rumbled at the pleasure. From there, Bucky just let his instincts take over and he started to lick and such at Steve’s cock. He started with the head and then slowly started working more of it into his mouth. He’d loved to have been able to swallow the whole thing and press his nose into the same dark blonde, almost brown hair present at the base of his cock, but he knew that was not going to happen. Instead he contently worked on what he could for a couple minutes until he kissed and licked his way down the whole shaft.

When he made it to the base, tonged at the loose skin where the Alpha’s knot would form and shivered at the idea that he was going to feel that. Bucky then took a deep breath once his nose was pushed into Steve’s hair. Pulling back he then took Steve’s balls in his hand, again measuring the size and weight of them before leaning forward to take one into his mouth as he knew he couldn’t get both.

Bucky had never really expected himself to be so turned on by someone’s testicles, but at the moment, his Omega hindbrain was going crazy that the Alpha’s seed was in his hands and mouth. This was the organ that was responsible for breeding the Omega full of pups, and suddenly Bucky was hooked.

Steve had been providing light rumblings as auditory feedback, but once Bucky started sucking on his balls an “Oh fuck, Omega,” slips from his lips as his hands were at the back of Bucky’s head runnings through his hair. “Such a perfect mouth.”

At those words, Bucky looked up at Steve’s face for the first time since his underwear had been dropped and he moaned onto the testicle he currently has in his mouth from the view up Steve’s sculpted body from his current position to see the blissful look as Steve smiled down at him. Bucky also then realized that he was still fully clothed, sitting worshiping the cock of the naked Alpha in front of him and he closed his eyes and imagined how it might look and let out another moan.

Bucky continued to suck at Steve’s amazing cock for another few minutes until finally Steve was pulling Bucky’s head off of it. He was quick to then crouch down, getting a whine out of Bucky as his toy disappeared, but Bucky was appeased by the rumble that emanated from Steve’s chest as he started to devour Bucky’s mouth again. He then pulled back before, grabbing under Bucky’s arms and pulling them both to a standing position.

“You’ve probably left a puddle where you were sitting,” Steve said with a chuckle. “At least it smells like it.” 

Bucky’s mind was still a bit too fuzzy to get out a witty reply so instead he just leaned up and placed another kiss on Steve’s lips with his own smile.

“Now let’s get you naked,” Steve stated, taking the hem of Bucky’s shirt in hand and then pulled it up over his head, Bucky lifting his arms to aid in his denuding. Steve then had Bucky’s jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, and being pushed down Bucky’s thighs. Bucky chuckled at the speed at which Steve was working to get his clothes off of him. Bucky was a little more proactive with his underwear, stopping Steve from pulling them down given the fact that they were plastered to his ass from his slick, and he slowly pulled them down not enjoying the sensation. 

Once naked, Bucky learned forward and started to kiss at Steve’s chest while he took the Alpha’s cock back in his hand and started to stroke it with the spit that was still present on it. That got a rumble out of the Alpha who leaned down and and started sucking at Bucky’s mating gland and then took Bucky’s ass in his hands before he started teasing Bucky’s hole with one of his fingers.

Steve rumbled at the whimpers he got from the Omega every time he gently pressed into him, revelling in the scent of more and more slick leaking from the Omega’s hole, lubricating his thick digit. Bucky in turn clung to the Alpha as Steve pushed all the way up to his knuckle, he then pulled back from Bucky’s neck to press his forehead to the Omega’s and stared into his eyes as he flexed his finger, rubbing against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky’s legs went a little weak as the Alpha practically stared into his soul as the pleasure from his prostate blossomed with each flex.

They stood there for a minute, as the Alpha’s hand kept Bucky afoot before Steve was pulling away. “I’ve got an idea,” Steve said, taking Bucky’s hand and then getting up onto the bed, lying on his back in the center, his head not on the pillows so his feet were slightly hanging off the end. “Come kneel and straddle my chest. Gonna feast on your slick and you can continue to suck my cock. How does that sound, Omega?” Steve said back in his fuck voice, the tone he used when he said  _ Omega _ seeming more like a comand than a question, but Bucky wasn’t going to say no to having Steve’s cock back in my mouth or Steve’s tongue back in his ass.

Bucky was quick to crawl up on the bed towards Steve. He felt a bit awkward crawling over Steve on his hands and knees, but Steve was quick to manhandle him into the best position and then pulling on his hips back until Bucky let out a moan when he felt Steve’s tongue take its first swipe over his hole. Steve too let out a growl from the taste of Bucky’s slick, the vibration was right under Bucky’s cock that was pressed to Steve’s chest and added a new pleasurable sensation to the mix. Bucky’s eyes then rolled into the back of his head as Steve dove in and started to just devour Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky got so lost in the amazing sensation and sounds of Steve’s enthusiasm that he almost forgot that the Alpha’s cock was right in front of him. After a couple minutes of enjoying the feeling of Steve’s lips, tongue and beard, opening his eyes, he took in a new view he’d never had of Steve before. His gorgeous cock was in front of him resting on his taut stomach, and beyond that was the expanse of Steve’s long and powerful legs. Bucky reached out putting his hand on the inside of Steve’s thigh and running his fingers through the soft hair until he got to Steve’s balls, which he massaged and again marveled at the weight up them, before taking Steve’s cock in hand and lifting it so that tip was near his mouth. However, there was a slight dilemma since there was still a couple inches between Bucky’s mouth and his prize, so Bucky leaned forward enthusiastically to engulf the engorged head. This, however, resulted in one of the loudest growls Bucky had heard from Steve, and a fraction of a second later, Steve’s hand was gripped the back of his neck, squeezing harder than ever before causing Bucky to go completely limp. 

Letting go of his neck after a second, Steven then grabbed Bucky by the hips again, pulling him back and continuing to lap at Bucky’s hole, letting out a content moan. Bucky then realized the Alpha’s hindbrain had probably thought Bucky was trying to escape and went into action to make it stop. “Alpha,” Bucky then whined, which immediately got Steve to freeze.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, concern in voice.

“Your torso’s too long. I can’t reach you cock,” Bucky huffed, which got a chuckle out of Steve. Then Bucky witnessed in awe as the Alpha pulled his legs in so his thighs were almost vertical, then planted his feet on the bed not far from his ass, pushed his hips up off the bed and pushed out his groin. This had the added effect of raising his cock up to be level with Bucky’s mouth as well as pushing it closer. Bucky quickly took hold of it again, and moaned as his lips closed around it. He then felt another rumble from the Alpha’s chest as he started to worship him. 

Like the last time, Steve gave Bucky a marathon rim job. And similarly, this one also resulted in a positive feedback loop as Steve was now leaking much more precum than when Bucky was just blowing him, and the taste of it went right to Bucky’s hindbrain as he attempted to milk it out of the Alpha. This in turn was making him very aroused which meant he was producing more and more slick which the Alpha was feasting on. And so they lay there moaning and whimpering as they pleasured each other.

Bucky was also in awe that Steve could hold this position as they must have been feasting off the other for over a half hour. There wasn’t even any sign of trembling from Steve’s muscles that there was exertion. That notion aside though, Bucky’s ass was now starting to get sore from beard burn, and well as his body was craving being stuffed by what was currently in his mouth.

“Steve. _Alpha_. Need you in me. Want your knot,” Bucky moaned once he was ready for more.

In a growling blur, Steve was moving and Bucky was quickly manhandled off of him. Bucky’s instincts kicked in and he quickly crawled to the head of the bed, dropping his head down into one of the pillows and pushing his ass into the air to present to his Alpha.

“ _Omega_ ,” Steve rumbled. “I know I was just eating it, but fuck you’ve got the most beautiful hole.”

“ _Alpha_ ,” Bucky whined back, rocking his hips a bit trying to entice him further.

“You gonna let me knot, baby?” Steve then said in a tone that Bucky knew he was more in control of his instincts.

“Please, Steve. I need you in me. Wanna feel so full.”

“Of course, baby. God, I wanna make you feel so good, so full. Gotta open you up first with my fingers first, ‘K? Gonna hurt you if I don’t.”

“Mmm’K.”

Bucky then felt Steve's thumb start to slowly push inside of him and he let out another moan. Steve then started to gently rub Bucky’s lower back with his other hand and kiss his ass cheeks as he started to work more and more fingers in. Bucky was a moaning mess by the time Steve had three fingers in him, especially when he pressed against his prostate on occasion, causing Bucky to really arch his back.

A few minutes later, Steve appeared satisfied and Bucky whined and quickly looked back at Steve when Steve removed his fingers from his ass all together and he got up from the bed.

“I’m just getting a condom, Buck,” Steve chuckled as he reached into the nightstand.

Bucky then watched as Steve tore open the foil package and rolled it onto his cock. Bucky had another short pang of panic seeing the size of Steve’s cock again, knowing it was about to get pushed inside of him, but that was eased when he remembered how amazing it felt once he was stretched. 

Before Bucky could say anything, he felt Steve’s cock being pressed into the crack of his ass and then the weight of the Alpha’s chest come down on his back as the larger man caged him in.

“ _Omega_ ,” Steve rumbled right next to Bucky’s ear as well as felt it vibrate through his back.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Bucky whined back.

“Is this how you want to get fucked and stuffed with my knot?”

“Please.”

“Smart little Omega,” Steve preened quietly kissing at Bucky’s mating gland. “Did your instincts tell you this was the best way to get knotted?”

“It is?”

“This way we just have to roll onto our sides once we’re locked together.”

“I really liked the feeling of your weight on me last time. It made me feel safe,” Bucky said quietly, getting a purr out of the Alpha.

Steve then gently took Bucky’s jaw in his hand and turned Bucky’s head so he was looking into Steve’s eyes. “I’ll always keep you safe, Buck,” Steve said and placed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky let out a happy whimper and then pressed more into Steve’s lips. He was loving the sweet talk, but his body was calling out to him that it needed to get stuffed. Steve got the message and let out a happy rumble as he pushed his tongue in the Omega’s mouth and started to thrust his hips gently, sliding his cock up and down Bucky’s ass. 

They kissed for a minute, the hunger and passion ratcheting back up until Steve pulled back with a grin, placing a kiss on Bucky’s mating gland and then sitting up. Bucky almost let out a whine until he felt Steve’s press a finger back into his ass. 

“God, Buck. How did I get so lucky? I don’t think I’ll ever get over how gorgeous your hole is, and how well you take my fingers,” Steve mumbled more to himself than anything as he then pressed a second finger in, getting light moans from Bucky. 

A moment later, after Steve was sure Bucky was still ready, Bucky then felt Steve reposition himself, his thighs rubbing up against the back of Bucky’s, and then let out a whimper when he felt the head of Steve’s cock line up with his hole. A second later, Steve was gently gripping the back of Bucky’s neck causing him to relax, collapsing his chest down against the mattress but keeping his hips raised. Bucky then felt as Steve started to push into him. He let out a whimper as the sensation, but his relaxed body opened up as Steve pressed forward with steady pressure.

“Fuck, Omega. Forgot how tight you are. Doing so good, Buck,” Steve said softly as he started to rub his lower back, his other hand still lightly gripping Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky let out a moan when he felt his rim get a very minor reprieve once the crown of Steve’s cock was inside him, that’s also when Steve let go of Bucky’s neck and draped himself over the smaller Omega. Bucky let out a purr feeling the weight of the Alpha’s body on his as well as the tickle of Steve’s body hair as Steve caged him in with arms on either side of his chest, and the Alpha started lapping at the Omega’s mating gland. 

“Filling you up like you asked, Omega,” Steve rumbled, allowing his Alpha show through more.

Bucky just whimpered in response as he focused on staying relaxed as his rim continued to expand as Steve sank deeper and deeper into him. It was still a new feeling to be so stretched, but it felt so right, and Bucky found himself almost purring.

“You like that, Omega? Feeling so stretched on my big cock?” Steve again rumbled.

“So full,” Bucky replied softly.

“We’re only halfway there, baby,” Steve chuckled, and that cocky tone had Bucky leaking more slick again. 

“ _Alpha_ _ , _ ” he whined.

“You’re gonna feel so full, baby. You’re taking it so well.”

Unlike the last time, Steve didn’t stop at all, just applied a steady, continuous pressure, until Bucky could feel the tickle of Steve hair on his ass, and he let out a whimper as Steve growled and then lightly nipped at Bucky’s mating gland sending a shock of pleasure down his spine when Steve finally bottom out and was fully seated in the Omega. 

One new sensation that Bucky wasn’t expecting was the sensation of Steve’s balls resting again his own. Especially now that he was full of the Alpha’s cock, Bucky’s mind couldn’t help but think back to his earlier thoughts that Steve’s seed was right there, ready to be blasted into Bucky and breed him full of pups. His body shuddered with pleasure at the thought.

“You OK, Buck?” Steve asked having felt it.

“Alpha,” he moaned again. “So full. Want your knot. Want you to breed me,” Bucky whispered and started to push his hips back into the Alpha.

“That what you want, Omega?” Steve snarled back, instinctual Alpha dripping in his voice again. “Want me to breed you full of pups?” he said and then Bucky felt him rub one of his hands over Bucky’s stomach. “Want them right here?”

Before Bucky had a chance to reply, Steve pulled out a couple inches and then quickly thrust back into Bucky setting off fireworks behind Bucky’s eyes at the pressure on his prostate.

“ _Omega_ ,” Steve again growled, right in Bucky’s ear and the Omega grabbed at the sheets as Steve then proceeded to pull out farther and farther and then fuck back into Bucky. His body was singing at the pressure of the Alpha’s cock inside him. Meanwhile, the sounds that Steve was making in his ear as he kissed and marked up all over his neck and shoulders with his teeth was music to Bucky’s ears. If he didn’t know he was giving the Alpha pleasure from that, then Steve’s peppering of “So fucking tight,” “best pussy,” “you were made for me, Omega” as he fucked Bucky, were clearly indicative. 

Bucky’s body sung as the Alpha fucked him at varying paces. Even after many minutes he still marveled at how full he felt when the Alpha was fully seated in him and it made his brain turn to mush as he just gave into the pleasure that was spilling all over his body.

“Feel that, Omega?” the Alpha eventually growled with more punctuated thrusts into Bucky that had the Omega’s toes curling almost painfully. “Feel my knot growing?”

Steve’s words brought Bucky more back to reality, and he whimpered as he felt more pressure on his rim. The pressure was becoming almost too much for him, and he whined down into the pillow in front of him as he felt the fluttering start in him. He’d forgotten about that part as the added pressure caused waves of pleasure. 

“Fucking amazing,” Steve again growled. “Milk my knot, Omega.”

Bucky couldn’t do anything more than just moan and whine and whimper into the pillow and grip the sheets as he felt the pressure of Steve knots growing against his rim with every thrust. 

“ _Alpha_ ,” he whined out when he felt like he couldn’t take anymore. The fluttering inside him becoming almost painful against the mass of the knot.

“You gonna cum on my knot? Perfect little, Omega. Made so perfectly to take me,” Steve babbled on the brink of his orgasm.

“Not little,” Bucky whined with his last bit of brainpower.

Steve’s response was immediate, and let out a growl with one last powerful thrust into Bucky, while grabbing at the Omega’s stomach to push him back into the Alpha as his knot quickly inflated within the Omega. The pressure was like nothing Bucky had ever experienced before, and set him over the edge as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Bucky heard himself let out a continuous moan as the sensation of his orgasm didn’t let up as he felt the muscles inside him clenching down on the knot harder than ever, and his pleasure ripple with the same fluttering. At the same time, his brain registered the continuous growl of Alpha as he felt pulse after pulse of the warmth of the Alpha’s seed spilled into the condom. That information registering in his hindbrain was too much, and he whitted out.

“Hey, you with me, Buck?” he heard as he felt the Alpha above him gently lick at his mating gland and gently rub his belly. Bucky let out a whimper, his brain not being able to put together a verbal response as he registered the fullness from the knot and tension of muscles locking it inside him, causing a little spark of fluttering.

“Fuck, Omega,” Steve moaned again and felt him further shooting into him. “You milk me so perfectly.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky let out in a soft whine.

“There he is,” the Alpha stated in a soft tone and then started purring as he took hold of Bucky’s jaw and turned his face so that the Alpha could see the Omega’s eyes.

All Bucky saw was caring in those blue pools, and immediately made him relax. “Alpha,” he murmured softly. “So full.”

“You sure are,” Steve chuckled, and then leaned the last inch to softly kiss Bucky’s lips. “You took my knot so perfectly.”

Bucky purred back at the praise.

“Gonna roll us over. OK, Buck? Gonna take some of the pressure off you.”

Bucky hummed in reply, and closed his eyes, as he felt Steve more strongly wrap one of his arms around the Omega’s core, and then felt them shifting onto their sides. There was a slight jostling and Bucky let out a whine when he felt Steve’s knot tugging at his rim from the movement. 

“Sorry, baby,” Steve stated and placed a kiss on Bucky's nape.

“S’OK,” Bucky replied.

They then just lay there allowing themselves to catch their breath, as the Alpha continued to place gentle kisses on the Omega’s neck and shoulder. What was relaxing the most, however, was the fact that since knotting him, Steve’s hand hadn’t left Bucky’s belly and was rubbing gentle circles.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve had,” Bucky finally stated, breaking their silence.

Steve’s purr got louder hearing that.

“Same here, baby. I lost it with your ‘Not little’ comment.”

“I wasn’t expecting how guttural the clenching would be as your knot started expanding.”

“Unfortunately, that’s something I’ll never know the sensation of.”

“It’s kind of weird. With other orgasms I’ve just been chasing my own pleasure and wanting to feel the release. With that I found myself chasing your release into me.”

“Yeah?”

“Is that normal?”

“I’ve never talked about that with a partner before.”

“The urge to breed with you was so much of my focus.”

“Fuck, Omega. That’s hot hearing you say that.”

With that Bucky wiggled his hips a little. The pressure caused his muscles to flutter on the Alpha’s knot a little more, getting a moan from the Alpha as Bucky felt him jerking inside of him.

“Naughtly little Omega,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky’s hindbrain was content from their light conversation how good the Alpha was feeling, and drank in his scent and the purring coming from his chest. His eyelids started getting heavy as his breathing slowed now that the endorphins were wearing off.

“Happy birthday, Buck,” he registered Steve saying to him and placing another kiss on his nape.

The next morning Bucky woke pretty late and immediately felt soreness all over his body. Particularly, his ass was throbbing with a dull ache and he was sure that there was bruising on his neck from Steve’s nipping. When he eventually sat up, he heard the usual thump of Truman’s tail against the comforter at his excitement that Bucky was awake. Bucky leaned over, to rub Truman’s head and place a gentle kiss to his forehead. He got an appreciative lick in reply that without fail elicited a giggle from Bucky. 

After eating breakfast and showering, making an exerted effort to clean up his nether region that was still pretty sore, Bucky allowed himself to relax a little. He didn’t have classes on Friday, so he wasn’t in a rush to jump into his school work. As he sat in bed, goofing around on his computer while Truman was curled up at his side, his mind kept drifting back to his night with Steve and he found himself a bit aroused reliving getting knotted. However, as his mind kept harping back to the strong desire for Steve to breed him, he realized he really needed to restart his birth control, which he’d let his prescription lapse a couple months ago given he wasn’t sexually active. And let’s be frank, birth control was expensive, and on a college budget it was one less unnecessary expense. 

That being said, he did not want to get pregnant in his last semester of college. With that in mind, he called up his doctor. This set off a chain of events whereby Bucky then realized he needed the prescription called in to a different pharmacy in Steve’s neighborhood, which then required Bucky’s health insurance card which he realized he’d left in his dorm room desk. After calling his parents, he got the login to their health insurance profile to print off another card, only to realize Steve’s printer was out of paper. The small cabinet with three drawers next to the drafting table looked like the most logical place paper might be given that he didn’t see any lying around.

Opening the top drawer he saw that it was filled with some of Steve’s art supplies, but no paper. Opening the second drawer, he saw some files stacked, and after lifting them out of the drawer found exactly what he was looking for--a ream of white printer paper. As he leaned down to pick it up the paper, the shift in the files caused a small piece of paper to fall out of one of the files. As he leaned down to pick it up, he froze as he turned it over. 

Looking back up at Bucky was the photo from his drivers license. Dropping the printer paper, Bucky placed the files down on the drafting table and started to flip through them. The first couple were to be expected and included things like the warranty and purchase information for Steve's refrigerator, copies of the registration info for his motorcycle, etc. However, the last file was immediately suspicious just from the cover, which included a seal that had what looked like an eagle in the middle and under it the also suspicious acronym S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Once he opened the file, his hands started shaking. The first page of the file was a synopsis of Bucky’s life, listing out his date and place of birth, information on his parents and siblings, etc. As he flipped through the further documents, he started to feel nauseous as he saw a copy of his birthday certification, his high school and college transcripts, printouts of his social media pages, and from them a list of “Known Associates” that included his good friends from home as well as college.

Dropping the file he ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet as he vomited up his breakfast. Once the contents of his stomach had been emptied, he just sat on the cool tile, his body still shaking. Truman ran into the bathroom clearly registering something was wrong with Bucky. It was a comfort to Bucky as he started to lick his hands and nussle at his neck, checking on him.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long he lay there as the emotions flew through him until he’d settled on anger. That was finally what he needed to get up off the bathroom floor. Then grabbing his phone, went back into Steve’s studio, taking a photo of the first page of the file and texting it to Steve. Bucky then grabbed his jacket and facemask. As he was getting in the elevator he felt his phone start vibrating in his hand and looking down he saw that he had an incoming call from Steve. He hit decline, then entered the elevator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy delay between updates. I got a bit distracted by life and kind of put this on the back burner.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the developments in this chapter! Comments are my lifeblood!


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky found himself wandering mindlessly around the city. After his initial reaction and rage at Steve, he found himself very conflicted due to the fact that  _ Steve _ was the one Bucky was craving to reach out to for comfort and grounding. He also wanted to call Natasha, but he knew that one whiff of the information and she’d see red and likely murder Steve. If anyone was going inflicting anything on the blonde Alpha, Bucky felt it should be himself. So Bucky just walked.

He really didn’t know what he was going to do. He had a thousand questions for Steve, but the Omega in him feared going back to Steve’s apartment. His instincts both craved the comfort of the Alpha and feared that he’d get cornered with no escape. Could he trust anything Steve had said to him? Had it all been an act, knowing exactly what to say to lur the Omega in, or was there just a misunderstanding?

Bucky could think of few logical reasons why someone would have a dossier so in depth about the person they were dating. Unless there was something about Steve he didn’t know about. Was he extremely wealthy?

Without realizing it, Bucky found himself outside the park where he and Steve had their first major make you weak in the knees kiss. The bench they sat on looked so foreign now in the light of day. It was fitting given how he felt. With a sigh, he sat and put his head in his hands. As he sat there, he knew he needed to quiet his brain, as all the thoughts and questions flying around were not going to help him process how best to react. So he sat with his eyes closed and tried to meditate.

“Bucky?” he heard in a baritone that was all too familiar. How long had he been sitting on the bench?

Opening his eyes, he saw Steve standing a few feet away. The Alpha looked almost deflated, which put Bucky at ease a little, but also had the Omega in him wanting to comfort the tall man. At the same time, the anger and fear were simmering, wanting Bucky to lash out. Instead he just sat, frozen.

“I wasn’t snooping,” Bucky heard himself blurt out once the Alpha was standing in front of him, his blue eyes staring down at Bucky, intently.

“I’m not worried about that,” Steve said softly, crouching down so that he was at the same height as the seated Omega. “I know I have some explaining to do, but I’d rather not do it out in public.”

“Why should I trust you?” Bucky asked, defensive.

Bucky then felt his insides twist in guilt as he saw in Steve’s eyes the realization that Bucky was concerned Steve might try to hurt him.

“I can’t promise you that I can answer all your questions, but the one promise I can make to you Bucky is that I’d never hurt you or make you do something you don’t want,” Steve stated and the strong, honest resolve that initially pulled Bucky into those blue pools was back. It was a centering feeling that Bucky had been craving ever since he’d left Steve’s apartment.

Bucky sat for another moment staring into Steve’s eyes, thinking. He was still conflicted, but at his core, he did know that Steve wouldn’t do anything to him. Besides all his shit was still in Steve’s apartment so he’d need to go back at some point, and he couldn’t afford to abandon it.

“Fine. Are we going back to your apartment?” Bucky asked, an edge still present in his voice.

“That’s probably best,” Steve replied, standing back to his full high and extending his hand to Bucky.

A slight shiver went down Bucky’s spine as he put his own hand in Steve’s seeing it dwarfed by the Alpha and immediately thinking about how good Steve’s hands felt on the Omega’s body.

Once standing, Bucky could see the conflict back in the Alpha’s eyes as Bucky knew he wanted to hug the Omega, but also knew that Bucky wasn’t ready for that. They then walked in silence to Steve’s bike which was parked a block away.

“How did you know I was going to be here?” Bucky then asked after Steve handed him a helmet.

“You don’t want to know,” Steve replied. Then state “I’ll tell you when we’re back at the apartment,” after seeing Bucky’s expression harden.

Bucky then climbed onto the bike without any further comment, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s trim waist. Being that close to the Alpha, Bucky hated himself for it, but he wanted to just melt into the strong back of the Alpha and take in his scent that he found so comforting. Fucking biology.

It was a quick ride back to Steve’s, neither of them saying a word until they entered the apartment. Truman was immediately at Bucky’s side and from his reaction he could tell the dog was still worried about him. 

“It’s OK, buddy. I’m back,” Bucky said as he crouched down and hugged the black dog, putting his face in his fur briefly. After a moment, Bucky looked up at Steve. “Speak,” he then stated, the edge back in his voice, commanding the Alpha to tell him why he had the dossier.

Bucky enjoyed that he could see how nervous the big Alpha was all of the sudden, and he internally smiled, liking that he could have that effect. 

“I guess the easiest way to explain it is that due to my line of work, I needed to know who you were before things progressed beyond our two run ins.”

“Steve, all that was missing from that file was my medical records.”

“What can I say, we’re thorough,” Steve replied, a brief smirk curling the corners of his mouth, as he lightly shrugged his shoulders. Bucky was immediately throwing daggers with his eyes at Steve’s flippant reply, that had the Alpha immediately deflating even more.

“I feel violated, Steve. It makes me question what else you know about me. Did you look through my emails? Have you accessed my phone?” Bucky almost shouted as he stood.

“No! Bucky, I didn’t even read most of it. It was pretty easy to assess that you aren’t a threat,” the Alpha stated approaching Bucky, again wanting to reach out and touch the Omega, but holding back. 

“A threat? A threat to what?” Bucky asked, suddenly confused.

“A threat to me or the organization,” Steve stated, and Bucky could tell the vagueness was back.

“Wait, do you not work at the State Department?” Bucky then asked, feeling more confused.

"No."

"Do you work at this S.H.I.E.L.D. that was on the folder?"

“Yes. I can’t tell you any more than that. And that’s the only thing I lied to you about, Buck. I swear on my life."

“So you don’t do nuclear security?”

“No.”

“Then what do you do?”

“I can’t tell you that, Bucky,” Steve replied with an apologetic expression.

“Are you like, a spy?”

“No.”

“Is that why you disappear?” Bucky asked quietly, his mind racing through all the questions he had.

“Yes. And thankfully things have been… slow lately so I haven’t had to travel while you’ve been here. But something likely will come up sooner or later.”

“And Sharon doesn’t work at State either?”

“No.”

“And that’s how you got my test expedited.”

“Yes.”

The pieces were all coming together.

“Your name is Steve Rogers, right?”

“Yes, Steven Grant Rogers,” Steve finally replied, a smile breaking out on his gorgeous face. “Can I hug you, Buck? I really need to touch you.”

“OK,” Bucky replied with a sigh.

Steve was quick to wrap his big arms around the Omega, and pulled him tight against him. The Omega in Bucky wanted to purr at that feeling of being held in the safe arms of the Alpha, and Bucky found himself tilting his head up to be closer to Steve’s mating gland, taking in his scent. 

“I got so scared thinking I’d lost you,” Steve stated softly as his big hands gently rubbed circles on Bucky’s back.

“Who says you still haven’t?” Bucky deadpanned into Steve’s chest.

Bucky could feel Steve stiffen at that comment.

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” Bucky asked, quietly.

“I guess you’ll just have to have faith that I’m being honest,” Steve replied. 

Bucky chewed on that for a minute.

“I don’t have any malicious motives, Bucky,” Steve said and pulled back a little so he could look down into Bucky’s gray eyes as he spoke and convey his resolve. “I have a connection with you that I’ve never felt before. I only want what’s best for you, Bucky, but if you think that what’s best is for you to be away from me, I’ll respect that.”

“I got really scared, Steve. Well, before getting mad. That’s a really fucked up thing for someone to have.”

“I know. If it makes you feel any better, once I got the report back, I deleted you from the system and took the hardcopy home specifically to keep you private. I don’t want anyone else snooping around about you.”

Bucky just stared back at Steve, still mulling over all the information.

“I know it’s really fucking weird, Buck. If I’m going to be frank, there’s nothing normal about me. I should be upfront about that.”

“That’s not the best thing to say when you’re trying to comfort someone.”

“It’s not. But I want to be honest with you.”

“Is your job… dangerous?” Bucky finally got out after another moment of contemplating all of Steve’s comments.

“It is. But I’ve got a great team. And I’m cautious. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” Steve asked, his face lighting up in response to Bucky’s comment.

“I’m still processing everything, but yes,” replied, frankly.

“I wish I could have told you all of that from day one. But now that you know, you also have to promise me you’ll not say a word to anyone. This is our secret, Buck.”

“I promise.”

“Not even, Nat.”

“She'd kill you herself if she heard an iota of this,” Bucky stated which elicited a chuckle from deep in Steve’s chest that had Bucky almost purring from the sound.

Bucky reached up and placed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips and then ran the fingers of one of his hands through Steve’s beard. That act got Steve to actually start purring, and he in turn started rubbing his wrists all over Bucky, engulfing Bucky in his scent, even though he already still smelled of the Alpha.

“Can we go crawl into bed? Nothing sexual, I just want to hold you and appease the itch in my hindbrain that you’re back and mine,” Steve asked, sincerity present in his eyes.

“When did I ever say I was yours?” Bucky quipped in reply, and found himself being quickly engulfed by the big Alpha again, Steve’s lips firmly pressed against his own as the Alpha let out a rumble from deep in his chest.

“Bossy little Omega,” Steve stated a little breathlessly as he started rubbing his beard against the Omega’s mating gland.

The sensation sent a tingle down Bucky’s spine, as well as the knowledge that Steve’s beard would smell of him had him purring. Pulling back from Steve, Bucky leaned up and placed another gentle kiss to Steve’s lips, and then taking his hand, led him into Steve’s bedroom, eliciting more purring from the large man. Steve then had the most adorable surprised expression when Bucky started pulling the long sleeve t-shirt he was wearing over his head. The Alpha’s purring got considerably louder as he too started stripping down in record speed until they were both in just their underwear.

At the notion that the Alpha wanted to cuddle him in his bed, Bucky’s Omega too wanted to feel the comfort of that. Bucky especially wanted to feel the heat of the Alpha’s skin against his, feel the tickle of his chest hair, and the calloused fingers rub all over him. Bucky felt a bit of a rollercoaster, having been scared of, then angered at the blonda Alpha only a few short hours earlier. But Bucky couldn’t argue with the fact that he too felt a deep connection with Steve. Ever since that moment he collided with that hard chest, a part of him couldn’t stop thinking about him. Steve just felt so right. 

_ Mine _ , his Omega purred as Steve manhandled him into the bed, arranging him so that his face was tucked into the Alpha’s neck, his arms encircling Bucky’s smaller frame, pulling him tight against his chest.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Buck,” Steve whispered into his hair as he took in Bucky’s calming scent. 

“Now you definitely owe me the opportunity in the boxing ring to punch your handsome face.”

“Anything you want, Omega,” Steve replied with a chuckle that rumbled through Bucky’s own chest, and oh did he love the feeling of that. 

“Is there anything else I should know about you?” Bucky asked as he ran his fingers down Steve’s large bicep, feeling the mass of the hard muscle under Steve’s soft skin.

Placing a finger under Bucky’s chin, Steve tipped it up so that they were staring again into each other’s eyes. “Promise you won’t get scared at what I say?” Steve asked, and Bucky was a bit concerned by the hint of fear he saw present.

“I can’t promise, but I’ll try to be understanding.”

“You know how I said I’m not normal?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I really mean that. I’m not like normal people, Buck.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was an experiment.”

“OK?”

“I have… heightened abilities.”

“OK… I’m not sure what that means.”

“The muscles aren’t just for show,” the Alpha said with another light chuckle that had Bucky craving to kiss his soft lips. “I’m freakishly strong and fast, are just a couple of the things. Think of me as a super soldier.”

Bucky chewed on the fact for a second as Steve’s blue pools stared down at his.

“Will it affect me?”

“Meaning the serum?”

“Yeah, or whatever they did to you.”

“No, Buck.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Like a bitch,” Steve said and Bucky immediately had a ball in his chest at the thought that the Alpha was hurt. “I’m OK now though, baby. But that makes me feel so good to see your worry.”

“When did this happen?”

“When I was 18.”

“Did it change you? I mean aside from the freakish strength?”

“Oh, yeah. I was actually a scrawny little thing. You’d dwarf the old me. I was about a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet”

“How did it happen?” Bucky asked, intrigued and imaging scrawny Steve.

“I applied to West Point and failed the physical stuff. I thought that was it, I’d need to give up my dream, but apparently they were impressed with everything else, I guess. Next thing I know I’m recruited and at some Army research lab, et voila, I’m all big and strong.”

“So you really were in the Army?”

“Yes, Buck. The only thing I lied about was the State Department. Everything else I’ve told you was true,” Steve stated and Bucky almost felt as if Steve was trying to stare into his soul to reassure him of that fact. 

“How long were you in the Army?”

“Mmm, long enough,” Steve replied, which had Bucky rolling his eyes. “A little over 10 years.”

“And then for S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“Yes. I ‘retired’ to move to a different agency.”

“What’s the difference?”

“I don’t want to alarm you, Buck. But there’s some weird shit out there. I focus on making sure the bad stuff doesn’t get out of control.”

“Are you like immortal or something?” Bucky finally asked, which got another chuckle from the Alpha.

“No. I age like a normal person. I didn’t have these a couple years ago,” he said pointing to the slight crows feet that were present at the sides of his eyes. “But I don’t get sick. That’s why I told you to not worry about me with your flu.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky asked, almost sitting up from his surprise, getting another chuckle from the Alpha.

“Haven’t had even as much of a cold since the serum,” Steve said and Bucky felt himself flush as his young, sex addled mind immediately thought about sexually transmitted infections, and immediately got aroused.

“That get you excited, baby?” Steve asked, cutting off Bucky’s thinking.

Bucky immediately started blushing.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” Steve said with a rumble, and then quickly rolling on top of Bucky, caging in his smaller frame. “Love that I can turn you on. Love the smell of your arousal,” the Alpha stated still staring down into Bucky’s gray eyes as he took a deep scent of Bucky’s mating gland and then titling his nose up to scent the room of the air, grinning as Bucky started to leak more from his hole.

“Alpha,” Bucky just about whined.

“Really just wanted to cuddle, baby. But now that you’re leaking, can I take care of you?”

“Want you to knot me,” Bucky whimpered as he picked up on the heady scent of the Alpha’s arousal.

“Shh, not right now,” Steve stated softly as he leaned down, latching his mouth to Bucky’s mating gland.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky full on whined.

“Want to see you come apart from just my mouth,” Steve said after a couple minutes of making Bucky squirm and moan as he did delicious things on his neck.

“Wanna feel your knot,” Buck again whimpered.

“Later, Omega,” Steve said with a mischievous smirk that did things to Bucky’s insides. “Right now I just want to worship you,” he stated as he started to kiss down Bucky’s chest, eliciting another whimper from the Omega. “Bossy little Omega could run off from me at any second. Gotta make sure he knows he’s the center of my world,” Steve stated as he gently kissed the tip of Bucky’s cock that was peeking out from the waistband of his briefs.

“Lift up for me,” Steve asked looking up into Bucky’s eyes with a devilish grin as he took hold of Bucky’s underwear.

Bucky did as instructed, lifting his hips off the bed slightly as Steve pulled Bucky’s underwear down his hips, and quickly buried his face into Bucky’s groins taking in the Omega’s scent. Bucky moaned at the feeling of Steve’s beard on his balls and inner thigh.

Seconds later, Bucky was being bent in half, his knees being pushed up against his chest. The Alpha growled as he leaned down and took a deep scent of Bucky’s hole and the slick that was now leaking out in a steady stream. Bucky moaned as the combination of the reverberation of the Alpha’s noise and the sensation of his breaths against his wet hole.

“Still a little puffy from last night. Can’t believe I got my knot in here. Still so little and tight,” Steve said in his fuck voice.

“ _ Alphaaaaaa _ ,” Bucky moaned and grabbed at the sheets when he finally felt Steve’s mouth make contact with his hole. It was just a gentle kiss, but due to the soreness he still felt there, it was exactly what he needed.

“I know, baby. Still sore aren’t ya?”

“Steve,” Bucky moaned in reply and then titled his head back as Steve gently kissed and licked and sucked at his rim.

After a few minutes, or could have been an hour, Bucky didn’t really know or care, Steve started kissing back up his perineum, until he got to Bucky’s ball, which he took into his mouth, pulling them away from his body, getting another moan from Bucky at the slight ache of that. However, it was all a distraction as Bucky felt Steve press a finger to Bucky’s hole. Bucky whimpered at the welcome sensation of the Alpha pushing a part of himself into the Omega’s body. 

Steve then kissed up to the tip of Bucky’s cock, which he licked and groaned at the taste of Bucky’s precum. Bucky’s vocal reactions to Steve’s ministrations to his body were then increased in volume as Steve then engulfed Bucky’s cock while he worked his finger all the way to the knuckle. Bucky again found himself babbling and running his fingers through Steve’s blonde hair as the Alpha was expertly opening him up now with a second finger while his mouth and tongue worked magic.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to feel the pleasure building. They’d only had sex three times, yet Steve had learned from the tell tale sounds and babbling that Bucky was close to orgasm.

“Such a perfect Omega. Cum for me, baby. Cum down my throat,” he growled in his fuck voice before swallowing Bucky’s cock down to the base and swallowed, shooting more pleasure up the Omega’s sensitive cock, sending him over the edge. 

Bucky’s body stiffened and he really pulled at Steve’s hair as the pleasure shot from the tip of of penis and washed through him as he started shooting into the Alpha's mouth. Bucky’s body further buzzed as Steve let out a growl, which also added further stimulation to Bucky’s sensitive cock as he continued to cum for the next couple seconds as the Alpha kept swallowing down Bucky’s seed.

Bucky just lay there with heavy breaths as he came down from his orgasm, squirming a little as Steve removed his finger, before the Alpha crawling back up to place a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips. He then laid down on his back and manhandled Bucky a little so he was cuddled up to his side, his head resting on Steve’s broad chest. Bucky purred contently.

“I didn’t get you off,” Bucky stated after a minute, when his brain finally came back online and his hand started to snake down Steve’s stomach.

“It’s OK,” Steve said, softly grabbing Bucky’s hand before it got to its intended destination. “Think of it as my punishment. Besides, I really didn’t mean for this to turn sexual.”

“I’m pretty sure that you and me in a bed will inevitably turn to that,” Bucky said with a smirk as he looked up at Steve, which got a light chuckle out of the Alpha. “That’s also why I called my doctor and got a replacement prescription for my birth control.”

“Mmm, my smart little Omega,” Steve hummed and placed a kiss on Bucky’s template as he started to card his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Given everything that’s happened the last 24 hours, I think an unwanted pregnancy is probably the last thing we want to deal with,” he stated with another light chuckle. 

“Last 24 hours? Pregnancy during a global pandemic does not sound fun.”

“That too,” Steve replied with a further chuckle.

Bucky really liked the way they felt with his head on his chest, as he ran his fingers absentmindedly through the hair there. They then lay in silence enjoying the feeling of each other ministrations.

“Hey, you know you didn’t tell me how you found me,” Bucky then added, eventually breaking the silence as he turned his head to look back up at Steve.

“Do you really want to know?” Steve replied, cautiously.

“Yeah…”

“I had someone track your cell phone,” Steve again replied cautiously. 

Bucky just groaned in response and buried his face, or at least attempted to, in Steve’s chest. 

“We’re going to need to set some ground rules about my privacy moving forward,” Bucky then deadpanned into Steve’s chest, which elicited another chuckle from Steve.

“Sure, Buck. Anything you want.”

They then laid there, back in their quiet reverie until Steve’s stomach started to rumble indicating that they needed to do something about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya think? Did I let Steve off too easy? Did Bucky cave too quickly?
> 
> As always, love your feedback and/or words of encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s continuing to read, and especially those commenting and providing me feedback. I had been planning on writing this whole story with Bucky’s POV, but based on a request, I decided to play around with Steve’s POV. Hope you enjoy mixing this up a little.

Steve jerked awake as he was jolted from his dream of one of the many atrocities he’d witnessed in his time, but quickly took in the scent of Bucky who lay at his side, and it immediately had a calming effect. Before Bucky, Steve was frequently jolted awake at all hours of the night reliving the nightmares he’d seen in the world. However, the night of that fateful day when the Omega literally ran into him was the first night in a long time that Steve slept peacefully through the night as he dreamt of nothing but Bucky.

Steve took in Bucky’s handsome face that was, as usual, half exposed as it was buried between the pillows of Steve’s bed. He had some stubble on his chin and cheeks that Steve loved to feel roughly on his lips. Bucky’s lips meanwhile were pulled back in almost a grin as he lay peacefully and Steve wished that he could get a peek into what was amusing the Omega at that moment. 

They’d known each other for only a few weeks, but Bucky had quickly become the center of Steve’s universe. When he got Bucky’s text of the photo of the background file, his stomach had dropped. Steve’s job was stressful and high risk, but he’d never been more nervous to scramble back to his apartment only to find it empty. Seeing that Bucky’s computer, books and clothing were still present helped to calm him some, but he was still a mess as he waited for Bucky to return. Truman too was a nervous wreck. He clearly picked up on Steve’s distress, and paced between sitting by the door, waiting for Bucky to return, and seated next to Steve, eye still focused on the door. 

As the hours passed Steve got more and more worried about the Omega, until he finally couldn’t take it anymore and called his colleague Peter who was the resident tech wiz on his team. A couple minutes later he received the location of Bucky’s phone showing he was back in Foggy Bottom. Steve was slightly comforted by that knowledge, but as more time passed and he kept hearing back that he hadn’t moved from the location that Steve realized was the park Bucky had taken him, Steve’s mind started racing, worrying about the reasons why Bucky, or at least Bucky’s phone, hadn’t moved in over an hour. Eventually, he lost out to the instinctual response from the Alpha in him that needed to go find out that Bucky hadn’t been harmed.

As he took in the Omega currently cuddled in his arms, he thought back to the relief he felt as he saw Bucky was safe and sitting contently on the park bench--the bench they’d shared their first deep kiss at. However, his heart again dropped when he took in the fear in Bucky’s eyes when the Omega took in the presence of the Alpha. It hit Steve how attached he’d become to Bucky, as he’d rather witness all the gore in the world than the fear and uncertainty of the Omega.  _ His _ Omega. Steve knew at that moment that he’d do whatever it took to not lose Bucky.

Steve contently took in the feeling of Bucky’s soft skin as he gently ran his fingers over the Omega’s stomach. Mornings were Steve’s favorite time of day since he typically awoke before Bucky and then had the opportunity to take in the Omega without fear of getting caught staring at Bucky’s face and body, taking in every detail he could. Aside from his eyes and mouth, Steve was especially fond of the cleft of Bucky’s chin, and even more so when Bucky once referred to it as his butt chin. 

After a few minutes of watching and listening to Bucky’s slow and steady breaths, Steve leaned over and pressed his nose to Bucky’s mating gland, inhaling the Omega’s intoxicating scent. Steve then placed a gentle kiss on Bucky's temple with a smile on his lips, and then extricated himself from the Omega, trying not to disturb him. Seeing his movement, Truman raised his head looking at Steve and watched him as he went into the bathroom. 

“You need to go out?” Steve quietly whispered to the black dog who was curled up at Bucky’s knees. Truman replied with a slight groan and then placed his head back on Bucky’s leg.

“OK, T. Look after our Bucky,” Steve replied quietly, a chuckle in his voice.

He was glad to see that the dog had become just as enamored with the Omega as he had. Truman hadn’t left Bucky’s side since he came back the prior evening---well, except for when Steve got Bucky naked. Truman was always quick to run to the other room when things started to get intimate, which Steve was thankful for since he’d feel really awkward if his dog was staring at him when he was in the throws of sex. 

After placing another quick kiss to Bucky’s forehead once he had his sneakers tied, Steve then left to get in his run. Given that it was a Saturday, he typically went for a long run since he had more time. However, given the events of the past day, he didn’t want to be away from the Omega for long.

Running was Steve’s main way to relax. There was something therapeutic about focusing on his breathing and his pace that helped to shut down his brain that was generally abuzz. He reveled almost all physical activity, but found that running and boxing were the two he enjoyed most. Unfortunately due to the pandemic, his friend Sam’s gym that he typically went to was closed. He was happy though that SHIELD’s facilities were still open to him, and allowed him to get in some type of workout around lunch time. That also meant that he could spend more time with his precious Omega in the evenings.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be up,” Steve stated as he entered the apartment to find Bucky seated on the couch sucked into something on his phone, while Truman lay curled up at his side.

“Good morning,” Bucky replied, his attention pulled away from his phone and a silly grin stretched on his lips likely from taking in Steve in just a tight athletic shirt that stretched across his chest and hugged his stomach down to his trim waist, as well as his running shorts which showed off a lot of his legs. He’d had his shirt off for much of his run, but put it back per decorum before he entered the apartment building.

Steve approached Bucky with a smile and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Bucky’s perfect lips. 

“How was your run?” Bucky asked.

“The usual. Torn between getting in some exercise, but also wanting to be back in bed with you.”

“You know, you could wait and get in your run in the afternoon so you could sleep in with me,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“I could, but we both know I’m too regimented for that,” Steve stated, the same smile on his lips before leaning down to place another kiss on the Omega’s lips.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Steve then asked.

“I could make pancakes?” Bucky offered.

“Mmm, that would be nice to do something different.”

“OK. Go shower while I cook,” Bucky stated, the grin still present on his lips.

“Let me take Truman out first. He didn’t want to leave your side this morning.”

“I already took him out for a quick pee,” Bucky replied.

Steve was a bit surprised to hear that given that Bucky was currently sitting in his underwear and a t-shirt, and a jealous pang shot through him at the thought of other people seeing Bucky sans pants.

“Calm down, Steve,” Bucky replied with another of his signature smirks, likely picking up on the change in Steve’s scent. “I put on a pair of sweatpants to take him out. I took them off and was planning on crawling back into bed when we got back, but then got distracted by a text from Nat.”

“Can you blame me, Buck?”

“Says the guy who is wearing clothing that is basically painted on,” Bucky stated and reached up to run his fingers over Steve’s chest.

“And just think, I only put on my shirt to enter the building,” Steve replied with his own smirk. That got a little whine out of the Omega, which caused a light rumble from Steve’s chest at the thought that a shirtless Steve running around the city was very much making the Omega jealous. 

“Don’t worry, Buck. They might get to look, but only you can touch,” Steve stated quietly before placing another gentle kiss to Bucky’s lips, gently ruffling the Omega’s hair and then headed for the bedroom to jump in the shower.

“Can I join you?” Steve then heard from the doorway to the bathroom after he’d turned on the water and was in the midst of taking off his shirt.

Looking over at Bucky, Steve could see the lust very apparent in Bucky’s eyes as he took in the mass of Steve’s chest that was now on display. 

“No pancakes?” Steve asked, cocking his head with a smirk.

“They can wait.”

“Well then, by all means, “ Steve said, opening his arm and gesturing to the shower.

With that Bucky started pulling his shirt over his head and Steve took action, quickly dropping his shorts so he was then standing naked with them pooled at his ankles. Bucky’s eyes quickly zeroed in on Steve’s crotch as he froze his actions.

“See something you like, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice dropping, and he could already smell the arousal that started to leak from Bucky. 

That intoxicating smell went right to Steve’s cock, and he took two paces, closing the distance between them. Bucky looked up into Steve’s eyes and Steve paused his plan to lean down and devour the Omega as he took in the look of wonder that Bucky still had in his eyes. It went straight to Steve’s core in their first encounter that one fateful afternoon, and he still revelled in the thought that Bucky was still just in awe of Steve as the day they first met. 

Ever since the serum, Steve was used to seeing the lust-filled stares of Omegas, Betas, and even some Alphas. However, what was different about Bucky was that since their first, accidental meeting, it wasn’t lust. It was wonder and awe, and something else that Steve knew all too well--he could see Bucky’s reservations that he felt himself unworthy. It had taken him a second to place the look, but staring down into Bucky’s eyes, Steve felt himself transported back to the small, sickly body of his youth and his dreams of doing things greater than his body could allow. Steve felt it in his core. 

The irony though was that ever so humble Bucky was more than worthy. As soon as he turned the corner that fateful evening, Steve had been kicking himself that he hadn’t stopped and gotten the Omega’s name right then and there, but at the same time feeling like the Omega was too young. 

However, in that moment seeing Bucky standing in front of him in his bathroom in just his underwear staring up at him with that look, only further cemented Steve’s decision to go after Bucky the day before. Per his statement the night prior, Steve was going to worship the Omega everyday and live up to that gaze, and in the process hopefully break down Bucky’s protective walls, brick by brick, until Bucky knew in his core how amazing and worthy he was.

Steve’s arms were quickly around Bucky’s waist as the Alpha leaned down to kiss the Omega. He heard more than anything as Bucky took in a deep scent of Steve’s and then let out a little whine that again went straight to Steve’s cock. Given that he was still a little sweaty he figured he was a little more pungent than usual. 

Steve wasted no time as he started to push his tongue into the Omega’s mouth, loving how pliant Bucky could be. Don’t get him wrong, he liked when Bucky tried to be pushy and take control, but his Alpha sensibility loved more than anything that Bucky let him take control so he could focus on pleasuring the Omega. 

After a minute of focusing on the feeling of the Omega’s sinful lips and tongue, he quickly brought his hands down to remove Bucky’s last article of clothing, practically ripping the briefs down Bucky’s thighs until they pooled at his ankles. Steve then took one of Bucky’s ass cheeks in hand, letting out a rumble from his chest as it fit so perfectly. He loved the moan Bucky responded with, and Steve rewarded Bucky by taking his other hand and wrapping it around the Omega’s erection. 

That got a nice stream of moans from the Omega that Steve swallowed up, until Bucky reached down and took hold of Steve’s cock, eliciting another rumble from the Alpha. Steve then allowed himself to give into the pleasure Bucky’s hand was the cause of, and they stood there for a minute, Steve’s tongue swallowing the amazing sounds of the Omega as Steve started to rub a finger up and down the crack of his ass, teasing the Omega’s hole that was dripping more of that intoxicating syrup.

“Wanna cum on my fingers, Omega?” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear as he pressed in further.

“Want your knot,” Bucky whined back.

“Out of condoms, baby,” Steve replied, which was true. Steve had used the last of them the night of Bucky’s birthday, and had planned to buy more on the walk home from work the previous night. However, Bucky had other plans for how their day was going to go.

“Fuck,” Bucky’s replied breathlessly.

“We’ll get some today.”

“First thing we’re doing after we get out of the shower,” Bucky stated, getting a chuckle from Steve.

“As you wish, my bossy Omega,” Steve stated, grinning down into Bucky’s eyes and then pushed the tip of his index finger past Bucky’s rim.

The look of bliss that spread on Bucky’s face at the welcoming of Steve’s digit was all Steve needed to see. 

Coming too a little more, Bucky then leaned forward and started to kiss and lick at Steve’s mating gland, which had him rumbling from the pleasure it shot through his body. He also was well aware the Bucky’s other hand had now taken hold of the Alpha’s testicles and was tugging at them in a way Steve thoroughly loved while he continued to stroke Steve.

Steve, however, was surprised when Bucky then pulled back from the toture he was doing to Steve’s mating gland when he quickly dropped to his knees. He then grinned up at Steve in a way that by itself almost had Steve’s knot popping.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky said breathlessly as he then started to gently lick at the head of Steve’s cock. 

It had been a transfixing sight two nights prior as Bucky sat and worshiped his cock, and he was again transfixed by the sight of Bucky’s beautiful lips stretched around him as he started to pleasure the Alpha.

The rumble in his chest grew as the pleasure of Bucky’s mouth built until he started to feel his knot growing. That’s when Steve gently took hold of Bucky’s head and started to pull him off.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky whined back.

“Getting so close, Buck. My knot’s starting to pop,” Steve replied.

“Want you to come in my mouth,” was all Bucky replied before pushing past Steve’s grip and taking the head back in his mouth.

Steve growled loudly, and placed his hands back in Bucky’s hair.

“Gonna drown you, Omega,” he heard himself rumble as he let the Alpha in him really come out. 

Bucky in turn whimpered around his cock as he looked up at him, his eyes just about rolled into the back of his head. Seeing the Omega in such pleasure was the piece for Steve that allowed him to really just let go and give into the pleasure.

“You feel that, Omega. Feel my knot coming?” he again rumbled as he took hold of himself, squeezing the growing knot, adding to his own pleasure. It really was great being able to take care of his knot while the Omega’s sweet mouth worked the rest of his cock adding to pleasure he could never feel by himself unless he used one of the knotting toys he wasn’t proud he owned.

“Fuck, Buck. So close,” he stated giving the Omega one last warning in case he had a change of heart.

Bucky then opened his eyes and gazed up at Steve with a look of pure want and lust, and it set Steve over the edge. His body tensed as the euphoria of his orgams flew through his body and his knot blew to full size in his hands. He then felt himself shoot into the warm, wet mouth of the Omega on his knees in front of him. 

Had he not been in the throes of a sustained orgasm as he continued to clench down on his knot, milking it as best he could, Steve would have likely chuckled at the surprised expression that first flashed across Bucky’s face at the first shot into his mouth. However, Bucky then let out a hardy moan, pleasure evident on his face, and the Alpha in Steve rumbled hoping that it was from the taste of his seed as he saw the Omega struggling to swallow it down.

Steve then continued to rumble as Bucky finally had to come up for air, causing Steve to shoot all over his cheek and chin. The Omega whined and then tried to swallow back on the head, and Steve squeezed his knot again, causing himself to continue shooting into Bucky’s beautiful mouth.

A minute later, Steve’s orgasm had faded, his angry knot present at the base of his cock.

“God, Bucky,” was all Steve could say a bit breathlessly, as he leaned down to get on his knees in front of the Omega.

Bucky just replied with a content smile and a hum.

“That felt amazing.”

“Not sure I’m going to need pancakes now,” Bucky replied with a grin, and he was rewarded by a chuckle from Steve as he leaned forward wiping the cum from Bucky’s cheek and chin with his thumb, before placing a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Pressing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, he could taste himself and it got a further rumble from his chest. It didn’t help that Bucky also happened to take hold of his knot squeezing it, causing Steve to briefly fire off again.

“God I love your cock,” Bucky stated as he pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the knot in his hands.

“How did this fit inside me?” he then asked as he continued to look at it, almost inspecting it.

“You’re made to stretch.”

“We really need to get condoms so I can feel this in me again.”

“After we get you cleaned off,” Steve stated back with a matching grin, and then placed his hands under Bucky’s arms and picked him up. “We’ve wasted enough hot water as it is,” he continued, noting that the bathroom was rather steamy from the hot water that had been running while they got distracted.

Steve placed Bucky down on his feet in front of the shower door, and Bucky was quick to open it, and step under the spray, sticking his face up into it to wash off any remnants of Steve’s orgasm.

However, upon seeing Bucky’s ass, Steve’s hormones flared again and he knew he needed to get the Omega off as thanks for the knot popping blow job he’d just received. 

He too quickly entered the shower, engulfing Bucky in his arms and spinning him so that Bucky chest was pressed to Steve’s so his hands could better take hold of his ass. 

Steve wasted no time in getting the tip of his index finger past the Omega’s dripping rim. Bucky bit lightly at his collarbone as he whimpered at the sudden entrance of Steve’s digit. Steve then pressed in further noting that Bucky’s arousal the past few minutes had allowed his body to relax and prep to be knotted as Steve felt barely any resistance. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky whined again and reached down and took hold of Steve’s knot that was still present with one of his hands and the other on Steve’s arm for purchase.

“Wishing that was inside of you, huh Omega?” Steve asked with a rumble as he let his Alpha focus only on pleasuring the smaller man in front of him.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky replied again in a whine.

“If you’re a good little Omega for me, maybe I’ll knot you tonight,” Steve whispered, getting a further whine out of Bucky.

“Always mouthing back, Buck,” Steve said as he withdrew his index finger and then pressed it and his middle finger gently past Bucky’s rim, coaxing a moan from Bucky’s lips at the stretch. “Love that about you,” he stated further as he pressed them further up into the tightness of Bucky.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky whined for the nth time, as he felt Steve’s knuckle against his rim.

Gently taking hold of the back of Bucky’s neck, Steve turned Bucky’s head so that he was looking up at him so that Steve could stare into his beautiful grey eyes.

“Just hold my knot. Imagine it being inside of you instead of my fingers,” Steve said and felt Bucky squeeze his knot, which got a rumble from Steve. He too wished it was inside that delishly tight hole. 

Now being pretty well acquainted with the location of Bucky’s prostate, he then rubbed it with his fingers getting a moan from the Omega.

“Keep those pretty eyes open for me, Bucky. Wanna see them when you cum.”

Steve then proceeded to start to milk Bucky’s prostate, continuously adding pressure to it with his fingers. Bucky became a moaning mess as he looked up into Steve’s eyes.

“Love your hand on my knot, Buck. Remember when it was inside you? God, you were milking me like I’ve never felt. You must be getting close because I can feel you starting to milk my fingers.”

“ _ Steve _ ,” was all Bucky could get out as he stared up into Steve’s eyes, bliss on his face.

“You can cum, Omega. You made me feel so good sucking on my cock. You got my knot in your hands to prove it, baby.”

Steve then felt Bucky again tighten his grip, causing another rumble from his chest, all the while he continued to milk at Bucky’s prostate. Steve’s mission at that moment was to get Bucky to come without touching his cock and he appeared to be almost on the edge.

“You should have seen yourself, Omega. Swallowing down my seed. Did it taste good?” Steve said, trying to coax Bucky over the edge.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Bucky whimpered back.

“Imagine how it will feel inside you, breeding you full of pups,” Steve stated and the next thing he knew Bucky’s hole was clamping down on his fingers as Bucky’s grip tightened on his knot and he felt the Omega shooting against his stomach and thigh.

A growl emanated from Steve’s chest as he saw Bucky fall to pieces as he continued to stare up into Steve’s eyes. Steve saw nothing but bliss on his Omega’s face and he wanted to see it every chance he could.

Steve continued to hold Bucky for fear his legs would give out, his fingers still inside him, hand cupping his ass. He placed gentle kisses on Bucky’s lips and nose and forehead as he let the Omega come down from his orgasm. He was also very aware that Bucky’s hands were still wrapped around his knot.

After a minute, Bucky finally started to come too, his panting having slowed to simple breaths and Steve could see his eyes focus back up into his. 

“Feel good, Buck?” Steve asked with a chuckle.

Bucky simply pressed his forehead to Steve’s chest in reply and let out a moan. With one last rub of Bucky’s prostate getting one last delicious noise from his Omega, he gently withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth to get a taste of Bucky’s delicious slick. With a rumble, he then leaned down and placed a kiss on Bucky’s wet hair, and then reached for the bar of soap, bringing it back to Bucky’s ass to gently start to wash away the mess he was responsible for creating. 

Bucky apparently still wasn’t fully back to Earth a minute later, as he was putty in Steve’s hands as the Alpha started to wash the rest of him. By the time he was finished shampooing Bucky’s hair, he was functioning enough to start rubbing the bar of soap against Steve’s chest, and then Steve stood back and let himself enjoy the feeling of the Omega’s hands on his body. He couldn’t help but smile and let out a groan as Bucky paid deliberate attention to his cock that was still erect, his knot still present, as it had only been about fifteen minutes since his own orgasm. 

Even though he’d already washed it, Bucky’s hand went back to Steve’s chest, and that look of wonder was back in his eyes as he massaged the soap into the mounds of muscle.

“Only yours to touch,” Steve reminded Bucky in a soft whisper, barely audible over the spray.

That brought a big smile to the Omega’s lips as he looked up into Steve’s eyes, and then it changed to one of Bucky’s patented smirks.

“Lean forward, you big lug, so I can wash your hair,” he then stated.

Steve let out another chuckle and then followed Bucky’s instructions, and let out a hum of thanks as Bucky took his time, his fingers massaged Steve’s scalp. Steve couldn’t help but revel in how intimate and domestic it felt. Although the sex was great, it was the little things like this that he was going to miss the most when Bucky finally went back to Indiana to be with his parents.

It was a pang constantly at the back of his mind. He tried to live in the moment, and enjoy his time with Bucky, but even though he thought of the Omega as his, in reality, he wasn’t. There was going to be a time where Bucky would leave him. In the meantime, however, Steve was going to worship him.

“All done. Now you can rinse,” Bucky stated, and Steve put his head under the spray, until suddenly the water stopped.

Wiping the sudsy water from his face, Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky’s patented smirk back on his lips, and Steve saw him reach for the shower door to leave.

Reaching out, Steve quickly wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him back against his chest. He was well aware that his semi erect cock was now wedged into Bucky’s lower back, but ignoring it, he leaned down and started rubbing his still sudsy hair against Bucky’s. He also revelled in the fact that he smelled nothing but soap and content Omega, surely proud of his little stunt.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Steve chuckled.

“I was going to make pancakes.”

“Looks like you still got soap in your hair,” Steve stated, and then picking Bucky up, moving him to the corner of the shower.

Steve then turned the water back on so he could rinse his hair, and then giving his own smirk to Bucky, then walked out of the shower, giving Bucky the space to rinse the residual soap now present in his own.

Steve was toweling off his hair as he then felt wet arms wrap around him before Bucky then started rubbing his wrists all over Steve’s chest and arms, and he felt himself start purring as the Omega was scent marking him.

“Gotta let people know that you’re mine,” he then heard Bucky say, and he again felt it seep into his core how much he cherished the younger man.

“Only yours, Buck” he replied over his pur.

Steve then grabbed for Bucky’s towel, turning and started to manhandle the smaller man again as he dried him. Following Bucky’s lead he then wrapped the Omega back in his arms and held him for a brief moment, before he started rubbing his wrists over Bucky’s back, arms and chest before paying special attention to Bucky’s neck all while Bucky just grinned up at Steve.

“Now go make some pancakes,” Steve chuckled, placing a gentle smack to Bucky’s butt.

“Roger, Rogers,” Bucky smirked and then followed Steve’s instructions, exiting the bathroom and Steve watched the younger man approach the dresser Steve had half emptied for Bucky’s clothing, and then grabbed a clean t-shirt and pair of underwear and then exited to the kitchen.

“Those were great,” Steve stated with a content smile as he placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as they sat at Steve’s small dining table, empty plates in front of them as Steve quickly ate the pancakes, bacon and eggs that Bucky had made.

Upon Steve’s exiting the bedroom, now clothed, Bucky was quick to make a comment to Steve that he needed to go get condoms. However, Steve then chuckled at the little sound and smell that emanated from Bucky when he pointed towards his erection that he’d managed to stuff into underwear and sweatpants and said “You really want me walking around with this?”. He then sat at the couch, happy that Truman jumped up on the couch and gave him attention since he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen while Bucky was cooking. 

“Mmm,” Bucky humed in response.

He then looked down at his hands, and his expression changed and Steve could tell he was contemplating something.

“Can we have that conversation about ground rules?” he then asked, looking up at Steve, apprehension evident on his face.

“Of course, Bucky,” Steve replied softly, trying to assure him.

“So I’ve been thinking, and I really need you to understand that I really cherish my independence,” Bucky stated, getting up the courage to push back against the Alpha. “I’ve been really grateful for taking care of me while I was sick, but I think that caused the intimacy level to ratchet up at record speed.” 

Hearing those words had Steve immediately worried that that meant that Bucky wanted to leave, and his stomach dropped.

“I know your instincts call out to you to be protective. You and Nat have made that very clear to me, but I really need you to trust me. That means that unless you know that something has happened to me, you are never going to track me, or hack my email or phone, or god knows what else you have access to,” Bucky said in an emphatic tone as he stared up into Steve’s eyes, resolve written on his face.

“I promise, Bucky. I’ll never do that again,” Steve said trying to reflect the sincerity that he meant by his words with his eyes. “Unless you have anything else you’d like to get off your chest, there’s something I want to say to you as well.”

“No, that’s about it. I know there’s a part of your life that is, well, basically a black box to me, and I understand that something there has you on edge, but you need to treat me like a normal person.”

“I will, Buck. I promise. I also need you to promise me that you’ll also properly communicate with me. I will give you as much independence as you want, whenever you want it, but I can only do that if I at least know everything is alright. I went looking for you yesterday because I was worried and you didn’t respond to any of my messages. I know you were angry, but had you just texted saying you were angry and needed space after you’d been radio silence for a couple hours was all I needed to hear. Again, I’m not needing you tell me where you are, but just getting some response from you will put me at ease.”

“OK. I will,” Bucky replied with a nod.

“I will also try to be less snarly, protective Alpha, as I know I can be. Although I think I’ve gotten better at that since you got sick and moved in,” Steve said with a smile, trying to lighten the conversation.

“Yes, you definitely have,” Bucky replied, rewarding Steve with a big smile of his own.

“You’d think that would have had the opposite effect, but I think knowing you’re around all the time makes me less reactionary compared to seeing you only for an evening,” Steve replied with a shrug.

“You big lug,” Bucky stated with a grin, as he stood and then wrapped his arms around the Alpha still seated at the table.

Steve let out a sigh, content to let the Omega hold him.  _ His _ Omega, his hindbrain was happily yelling. 

“So, how about you go put some pants on and then we take Truman for a walk to the pharmacy,” Steve eventually stated after a moment, lightly patting Bucky on the butt.

“Yes, condoms!” Bucky replied with an excited smirk, looking down into Steve’s eyes. “I also need to pick up my birth control.”

“Mmm, good.”

“No babies until this pandemic is over,” Bucky stated as he pulled back from the hug and made his way to the bedroom to properly dress. Steve’s eyes followed Bucky’s ass the entire way, a grin stretched across his lips.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my usual chapter length, I know, but I found it harder to write from Steve's POV and didn't want to leave you all hanging for too long. That being said, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the POV switch. Your comments and reactions are always much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Steve, Bucky and Truman had a relaxing weekend complete with an afternoon nap on Saturday followed by funny business after Bucky awoke to the feeling of Steve’s erection against his ass. Let’s just say it was good that they’d restocked their supply of condoms. 

And so started their continued domestic life together--Bucky focusing on his studies while spoiling Truman with attention, and Steve disappearing during the weekday only to come home and want to hear about Bucky's day during dinner followed by the three of them generally cuddled up on the couch as they wound down their respective days.

“Hey Nat, what’s up?” Bucky said as he picked up the incoming video call to see Nat’s face the Wednesday after The Incident. Bucky and Natasha had been constantly texting and on group calls, but this was the first time they’d spoken just one-on-one. Given everything that had gone down with Steve, Bucky was also trying to avoid it, but he knew that eventually she’d know something was wrong.

“Missing my best friend and other half,” she stated with a big smile.

“Miss you too, Nat.”

“I see you're still at Steve’s.”

“Yeah…” Bucky replied, pausing and not really saying much more.

“What’s up, Jamie?” she asked, clearly reading into his tone and the fact that he didn’t add more.

“Don’t freak out, but I really like being here.”

“Is he treating you well?”

“Overall, yes. But I’m going to be frank with you, Nat. A thing happened and you can’t freak out because it’s resolved,” Bucky stated and saw Natasha’s expression harden, but then after a deep breath, soften. “We had a bit of a hiccup the other week, but I’m not going to get into it because it’s water under the bridge.”

“Please at least tell me it wasn’t something physical or him trying to control you.”

“No! Nothing like that. It had nothing to do with designations. It was more of a miscommunication and us not being more upfront with each other, but it felt like a watershed moment, because ever since, things have been really good,” Bucky said, trying to describe everything that had happened without giving away too much and causing Nat to start digging and freak out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m an adult, Nat. I don’t have to go running to you every time I have a problem,” Bucky replied with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

“I meant as your best friend, duffus. Not as an Alpha,” she stated, giving it right back to him with a sly grin.

“There are some things I need to think through on my own. If I needed to talk to someone, you’d have been my first call. But you can also be overly protective, and I worry that you’re going to go off the rails and drive down here and murder Steve,” Bucky said with a sigh, wanting to be honest with her.

Nat sat for a moment thinking that over.

“I didn’t know you felt that way, Jamie,” she eventually replied in an even tone.

“If I’m honest, I’ve never ever really felt it until Steve came into the picture. Because let’s be honest, there’s never really been many scenarios where there was anything for you to do other than just vent with me,” Bucky replied with a sigh.

“I guess you’re right. But at the same time, you know Steve needs to be able to defend himself.”

“He does. But I will be the jury on whether that bar has been met. Can you promise me that in the future if I do bring up something that you won’t see red and act, unless I explicitly request it?”

“It might be hard, but yes, as your best friend, I know that you deserve that,” she replied with a smile.

“Thanks, babe.”

“So getting back to my question about still being at Steve’s…”

“I don’t want to go back to Indiana. I want to stay here with Steve. There. I said it,” Bucky then stated, cutting her off.

Nat just grinned back at Bucky, which was not the expression he was expecting.

“It’s great seeing you happy, Jamie,” was all she replied.

“That’s it?” Bucky stated, surprise in his voice.

“As I told you that night you were just staring out the window thinking about your lover boy, I’ve been waiting the last four years to see you this happy.”

“You’re not concerned it’s with some older Alpha?”

“No, not really. I think part of your problem about dating in college has been that you’re pretty mature. It’s one of the things that pulled me to you. You've generally got your shit together, and you’re always thinking about the future. College hasn’t been about getting away from your parents, partying and enjoying your youth. It’s clearly been you trying to figure out where you want to go with your life. And maybe where that is is with The Wall,” Nat stated with a shrug.

“I don’t know how I’m going to tell my parents,” Bucky stated with another sigh after a pause as he thought about Natasha’s comment.

“Perhaps you should tell them exactly what you told me. You’re an adult, and you’ve entered a relationship where you’re happy. Maybe side step the age part--just say he’s a young professional. Besides, it’s not like things are any better with Covid. There’s still a risk of you getting sick flying.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good plan of attack.”

“Talk about it with Steve. Maybe he’s got some insights.”

“I should first probably ask him if it’s OK if I can stay,” Bucky said, a slight nervousness apparent in his voice.

“Oh Jesus,” Nat stated rolling her eyes with the worlds biggest grin. “Bucky, Steve is going to be through the roof. He’s probably been dreading you leaving.”

“I guess,” Bucky then said with a smirk hoping Steve did feel that way. “I know Truman is going to be thrilled.”

“Please keep the Truman videos coming. He’s so fucking adorable.”

“Of course,” Bucky replied.

With that said, Bucky felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he’d been wanting to speak to Nat since Friday morning but fearful of what she’d said. Nat then changed the subject to something lighter and they stayed on the phone for another thirty minutes until Bucky had to drop off to attend a class.

“Hey Steve?,” Bucky asked later that night, diverting his attention from the TV they were both watching, Bucky cuddled up against the mass of the Alpha, enjoying the warmth of him as Steve gently ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve replied, still focused on the TV.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Bucky stated, which got Steve’s attention and his blue eyes were now focused on Bucky’s face. Now that Bucky had gotten to know Steve more, he could see that there was slight apprehension on the Alpha’s face. “Well, it’s been a few weeks that I’ve been here, and well, I was wondering if I could stay with you through the end of the semester, or whenever the lockdown is lifted?” Bucky asked, apprehension also apparent in his tone and expression.

Steve’s reaction to the question was a beaming smile back. Without saying a word Steve practically picked up Bucky and placed him so he was straddling his lap. Steve then leaned forward and gave Bucky a deep kiss as a purr emanated from his chest. Bucky was a bit taken aback from the display, but as with all things Steve in the past couple days, he just melted into the large mass of the Alpha, loving the feeling of his hands on the back of his neck and gently rubbing circles on his lower back. It was these moments that Bucky could get lost in, and they were exactly why he wanted to stay. 

After a minute, Steve pulled back from the kiss, still beaming at Bucky, his blue eyes almost twinkling. Bucky, however, was not quite done feeling the softness of Steve’s lips back on his and the tickle of his beard.

“Of course, Bucky. I want nothing more and have been dreading the day you eventually left.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

A rumble then came from Steve, titling Bucky’s head back and started kissing at the Omega’s mating gland, which got a soft moan from Bucky.

“So smart, yet so clueless sometimes, Buck,” Steve stated with a slight chuckle and then really started to suck at the gland causing Bucky to become a whimpering mess.

Their evening then was spent with Bucky barely able to speak complete words as Steve made the Omega see stars as he came on Steve’s knot.

It had only been a little over two weeks since The Incident and ensuing discussions with Steve about staying with him, when Bucky felt the familiar itch to bake something sweet. He smiled to himself, closing his computer, as he realized how much he’d fallen into a similar rhythm with Steve that he had with Nat. For all his talk about wanting independence and not wanting to be a stereotypical Omega, he reveled in the look on Steve’s face when he came home from work to the smell of something Bucky was in the midst of or had cooked. Bucky also didn’t mind how much physical contact Steve wanted from him when he got home every night. It probably had something to do with how addictive the smell of happy, content Alpha was.

The day after Bucky had the conversation with Nat, Bucky called his parents and let them know he wasn’t going to be going back to Indiana. His parents were still a bit apprehensive, but overall they agreed that he was an adult and could make his own decisions. They also were concerned about still rising cases, and agreed that he shouldn’t get on a plane. 

His head clear of any turmoil and uncertainty about what was going on with Steve and what the near future held for him, Bucky found himself more able to focus on his school work since his run in with The Wall. However, given that so many restaurants were closed, he wasn’t really able to test his thesis project on food waste, which was a bit frustrating for him given that it was more important now more than ever to try to reduce food waste and get it to the increased number of people with food insecurity. 

Thankfully, Bucky had Truman to distract him when his frustration got to be too much. The weather was increasingly getting nicer and he took every chance he could to take Truman for a walk or to the field at the high school a few blocks from Steve’s apartment. He’d ordered a soccer ball online and enjoyed being able to kick it around with the pooch who was a very focused opponent. Unfortunately for Truman, the ball was just too big to fit in his mouth, so although he might have been a decent defense, his offense was shit.

Bucky also noticed that Truman had invented a game to play by himself when Bucky was in class or studying. Horse Ball was what Bucky decided to name it and it involved Truman holding one of his stuffed animals toys (currently a de-stuffed horse), a bone, or other toy, in his mouth and would then paw a tennis ball under Steve’s coffee table only to run around to the other side and knock it back. Given that the tennis ball often got stuck, requiring Bucky’s assistance, Bucky ordered him an oversized tennis ball for him to knock around the apartment without fear of it getting stuck under the coffee table, couch or media console. Truman appeared to be very grateful at this development, as he started to play at all times of day, not just when Bucky or Steve couldn’t give him attention. 

Bucky awoke Wednesday morning, rolling over and grabbing Steve’s pillow to cuddle up to and and take in his scent that still made Bucky’s toes curl and cock hard. He gave himself a couple minutes to enjoy himself before he sat up. Truman’s tail started to thump against the comforter with the understanding that Bucky was now awake. Bucky leaned over and started to scratch his head and neck in the places Bucky knew where his favorites, and Bucky was rewarded with a happy groan from the black dog. He then grabbed his phone, and seeing that he had a message from Steve, unlocked it, a smile on his lips. However, that faded as he started to read the message, including the 2:37 AM timestamp.

 _Steve: Hi Bucky, I didn’t want to wake you since you looked so peaceful, but I have to go do my work thing. I don’t know how long I’ll be, but it shouldn’t be more than a couple of days. I know you’ll take good care of your buddy. If something comes up call or text 202-994-7433. Note, this is only for significant emergencies, Bucky. It won’t go to me, but someone will be on the other end 24/7 to help. Don’t forget I work for the State Department. I’m going to miss you, Buck. But knowing you’re at home safe will be all the motivation I need to get home ASAP._

Bucky’s heart sank as he read the text. He knew a moment like this would eventually come, but now that it had, he didn’t realize how scared he would be. His mind raced thinking of all the horrible scenarios that could happen until he was distracted by his watch which started vibrating and he looked down to see a warning that his heart rate was elevated without detecting any exercise. 

With that he closed his eyes and tried to center himself and focus on his breathing, taking long, deep breaths. Feeling like his heart was no longer going to explode, he got up and went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. When he entered back into the bedroom, Truman was sitting at the foot of the bed focused on the Bucky, and from his ears being back and the fact that his tail wasn’t wagging, Bucky could tell that Truman had picked up on the Omega’s current state. He couldn’t help but approach the dog and pull him into a hug and bury his face in his soft fur. Bucky gave himself a minute to cuddle the gentle dog and he felt some of his weary melt away the more he pet and rubbed his black fur.

“I think it’s you that’s going to be taking care of me,” he whispered quietly to Truman who then started to lick at Bucky’s neck, causing him to start giggling.

That really helped to lift Bucky’s mood, and he then tried to busy himself for the rest of the day. He focused as best he could on his school work, playing with Truman, and decided to bake a chocolate matcha marble cake that he’d had his eye on since lockdown. For the most part it was distracting and helped Bucky get through the day. However, it was when it was time to go to bed that Bucky felt the dread wash over him again as he crawled into an empty bed. Well, empty of Steve at least. Truman was curled up by the pillows and Bucky curled up to the dog, putting his head on Steve’s pillow hoping that his scent would help to lull himself to sleep. Instead, he lay there wanting to cry from the uncertainty he felt.

This was a scenario that Bucky knew was going to happen, but he hadn’t put much thought into how it would really feel. Had Steve just gone on a business trip, he’d certainly miss the Alpha, but wouldn’t be this worried. However, the ominous way Steve described his work was really the thing that was causing the dread. Bucky thought back to their moment in bed when Steve confided in the Omega about the experimentation done to him and the fact that he was a super soldier ideally suited for whatever it was he did at SHIELD. He pictured Steve jumping out a plane with other soldiers and doing god knows what.

Eventually, pure exhaustion won out and Bucky found himself waking to his alarm. And so he started the cycle over for the next two days--busy himself with school work, Truman time, and other hobbies to distract himself from thinking about Steve. However, the more days that passed, the more on edge he got. He also hated that he couldn’t confide in any of his friends, particularly Nat, because she was too smart to be asking questions about why Steve was traveling during a global pandemic, and why it had Bucky on edge more than it should have.

As Friday evening rolled around and he still hadn’t heard anything from Steve, Bucky decided he’d had enough of feeling anxious and decided numbness was at least better than nothing. On his walk with Truman, he stopped in at the liquor store and picked a handle of vodka. Once home, he fed Truman, made himself a simple sandwich, and then poured himself a rather strong vodka soda and plopped down on the couch and put on a mindless movie to let himself check-out. 

Bucky groaned as he awoke to a throbbing headache and realized he was still on the couch, the TV still on. Truman raised his head from his spot next to Bucky giving what Bucky could only construe as a judgemental groan, before curling back up and closing his eyes. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was 5:32 a.m. Aside from his throbbing head, Bucky felt the pressure on his bladder and got up to relieve himself before pouring himself two large glasses of orange juice and then poured another large glass of water to put on the bedside table.

“Come on, T. Time to go back to bed,” he stated before entering the bedroom. 

Truman was quick to jump up onto the bed before Bucky pulled back the comforter and sheets, and then grabbed Steve’s pillow, pulling it against his chest so he could press his face into it, the smell of Steve slightly calming the throbbing in his head, and then he was quickly back asleep.

Bucky awoke again sometime later. His faculties were slow to come online, but he was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t feel his head throbbing anymore. Given that he felt light on his eyelids, he knew at least the sun was up, but he was too lazy to turn to check the clock on the bedside table. However, as he awoke more, he realized that there was a large, warm mass pressed against his back.

Bucky’s eyes flew open and he took a deep breath. His heart then swelled at the unmistakable scent of Steven Grant Rogers. He then picked up on the quiet steady breaths that was the telltale sign that Steve was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, Bucky gently rolled onto his back so that he could look over at the gorgeous blonde adonis and found him slumbering on his back, his golden hair a mess. Otherwise, he looked as handsome as ever and Bucky couldn’t hold back the urge to curl up against him, placing his head on his chest and wrapping his arm across Steve’s stomach with a squeez, so happy to have him back in his arms.

“Ow, Buck,” Steve then groggily said and Bucky immediately released his midsection.

“Sorry, Steve. I couldn’t help myself.”

“‘S’OK, baby,” Steve said, still groggily. “Just gotta be gentle with me when I get home from missions.”

“Everything OK?”

“Mmm hmm. Now roll over so I can cuddle you without you bumping my stomach," Steve said with a soft smile, his beautiful blue eyes finally opening.

Bucky took the opportunity to crane his neck to check the clock and saw that it was after 10:30. However, that’s also when Bucky noticed the slight gash on Steve's far cheek that had been blocked by his nose, and his stomach dropped.

“Don’t be upset, baby. I’m OK. I’ll be fine in 24 hours, I promise. I just need sleep,” Steve stated, obviously picking up on the change in Bucky’s scent.

That’s also when Truman jumped off the bed coming over to place his bead on the mattress next to Bucky, giving him _those_ eyes.

“You gotta go out?” Bucky asked him, to which Truman replied with a whine and started wagging his tail.

“You got back to sleep, Steve. I’m going to take Truman out to pee,” Bucky said sitting up and then leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Steve's lips.

“Mmm’K,” was all he replied as he rolled on his side, grabbing Bucky’s pillow similarly to what he did with Steve’s every morning, and then appeared to fall right back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, they were back in the apartment and Bucky fed Truman his morning kibble, before then going back into the bedroom to see Steve in the same position, sleeping peacefully. Now that he was awake, he wasn’t really that tired; at the same time, Steve was back and his hindbrain was yelling at him to go be in physical contact with the Alpha, especially since he was injured. Giving into it, Bucky crawled back in bed and tried to gently extricate his pillow from Steve’s grip, but as soon as the pillow was no longer in his arms, Steve started trying to replace it with Bucky, and his arms were quickly pulling Bucky back back against his chest. Steve then let out a content hum as Bucky settled in, revelling in the feel of Steve’s massive arms, and tickle of his chest hair on his back and beard as he pressed his face into the nape of Bucky’s neck, taking a couple deep scents of the Omega. 

“My Bucky,” he heard Steve then mumble in a whisper.

Hearing that went straight to Bucky’s core and he couldn’t help but feel a warmth spread through him, and then realized he was also purring, which had Steve nuzzling into his neck a little more. Feeling very content, Bucky then just lay there allowing his mind to quiet, his only focus on the warmth and smell of Steve as he drifted back to sleep pretty quickly.

Bucky let out a hum as he awoke to the feeling of Steve gently kissing his mating gland.

“Morning, Buck,” Steve said once he realized that Bucky was awake.

“More like good afternoon,” Bucky replied with a yawn and a light stretch after he looked down at his watch, and then started to turn around so he could see Steve’s face.

“Hi,” Bucky said with a smile once he got a glimpse of Steve pretty blue eyes. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” he said and then leaned forward placing a gentle peck to Bucky’s lips.

That’s when Bucky then noticed that what had previously been a slight gash now looked like just a red scar, and he was immediately confused if he’d been seeing things earlier. Steve must have picked up on it because his smile softened.

“Remember how I said I’m not normal? Well, quick healing is one of those things.”

“What happened?”

“All I’ll say is that I got hit in the face with pipe.”

“What?”

Bucky then remembered about his stomach hurting and he found himself pulled back the duvet and sheets to find a square bandage a couple inches north of the waistband of his underwear.

“What happened there?” he asked looking back up making eye contact with Steve.

“Uh… I got shot,” Steve said evenly.

Bucky could feel the blood drain from his face.

“Buck, it’s OK. In 48 hours there won’t even be a scar.”

“Steve,” Bucky said both breathlessly, but also with a slight whine at the end. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me,” Steve said, placing his large palm on Bucky’s cheek getting Bucky’s attention to look back into his eyes. “I know it’s weird to hear that it’s no big deal that I got shot, but it really isn’t.”

“Who shot you?” then asked.

“I can’t tell you, Buck.”

At that response, Bucky was both feeling lost and overwhelmed, but also a bit angry.

“I wish I’d never found that folder,” Bucky said after a minute of thinking to himself, averting his gaze from Steve as he said it.

“Why’s that?” Steve asked, looking a bit pensive.

“Because I was a mess for three days worried about you,” he replied and saw Steve cringe a little in his peripheral vision.

“I’m sorry, Bucky.”

“I got trashed last night to numb myself so I’d stop thinking about it so I could finally get to sleep easily. But I ended up passing out on the couch with the TV on.”

“Well that explains the mess in the kitchen and living room,” Steve stated, which got a sigh out of Bucky. 

Steve then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bucky's temple, and then pulled him against his chest.

“I’m sorry you were worried about me. But, I can tell you that you’re seeing the worst.”

“Really?” Bucky replied, stretching his neck so he could look up at Steve’s face.

“You saw me after my other two ‘business trips’", Steve said making air quotes with his fingers, “and I didn’t have a scratch on me.”

“That I could see. For all I know you’d been shot multiple times,” Bucky grumbled into Steve’s chest.

“Scout’s honor,” Steve replied.

“Is there a reason that this mission didn’t go as well?”

“What do you mean mission?” Steve asked him, apparently playing dumb.

“You referred to it as a mission earlier when you were half asleep.”

“Oh,” Steve replied with a slight blush at being caught. “One of my teammates was distracted and I kind of had to jump in front of a bullet,” Steve stated meekly.

“And the pipe?”

“Unexpected projectile trajectory from an explosion?” Steve again stated meekly, only to have Bucky groan back into Steve’s chest.

“Well, I’m glad you're back in mostly one piece,” Bucky then grumbled yet again into Steve’s chest.

“I missed you so much, Buck,” Steve said, kissing the top of Bucky’s head, and wrapping both of his arms around Bucky, pulling him snuggly against him.

Bucky kissed the spot on Steve’s pec where his lips were currently situated.

“So, if I understand this correctly, if I get you in a boxing ring, I actually don’t have to worry about breaking your nose or hurting any part of your pretty face because you’ll quickly heal?” Bucky then asked after a moment of silence between them, eliciting a chuckle that Bucky felt reverberate through Steve's chest.

“Yeah, Buck,” Steve replied after a moment of laughing.

“Good to know,” Bucky deadpanned.

“Think of it this way too--if anyone ever tried to hurt you, even if they have a knife of a gun, they’re not going to be able to take me down before I rip them in two.”

“You’d take a bullet for me?” Bucky asked looking up into Steve’s eyes.

“Bucky, I’d step in front of anything for you,” Steve replied and Bucky’s breath caught for a second and he started to feel his eyes glaze over with tears as he saw the sincerity in Steve’s eyes.

Bucky just buried his face further into Steve’s chest and let out a hum of content as Steve started to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. 

A moment later, Bucky heard one of Truman’s happy grunts as he kicked the ball into the bedroom chasing after it as he heard it hit the bedframe and bounce over towards the bathroom. Bucky apparently hadn’t taken Truman’s collar after their walk earlier as he heard the jingle of his dog tags as he chased after the ball.

“You deserve a Nobel Prize for getting him that oversized tennis ball,” Steve said with a chuckle and Bucky relished feeling the reverberation of that happy sound in his cheek. 

“It’s the least I could do. Besides, Truman has become my best friend,” Bucky said grinning up at Steve.

“I’m not going to tell Nat that you said that.”

“I’ve already told her and she was a bit sour about it for a second, but she admitted that he’s pretty hard to resist.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I send her and my friends a daily video diary of all the fun stuff I’ve done with Truman.”

“You do?”

“Yeah...” Bucky said bashfully.

“Why haven’t you shared it with me?”

“Because I thought you’d think of it as juvenile…”

“What? Not at all.”

“I’ve got to ask. Do you post it to social media?” Steve said, a serious tone back in his voice.

“No, I just share it with friends.”

“And am I included in it?”

“No, not that I can think of.”

“OK. I guess I should have said this a little while ago, but can I set a new ground rule?” Steve asked, serious still in his tone.

“Yeah, of course, Steve," Bucky stated, looking back up into those blue pools.

“I don’t mind if you take photos or video of me, but I’d request that you share those as little as possible with your friends. But the biggy is that I’d ask that you never post a photo or video of me to social media.”

“Is it because of work?”

“Precisely.”

“Of course, Steve," Bucky replied, emphatically. 

“Thanks, Buck,” he said, placing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead.

“Between being shot and comments like that, I take it your job is way more serious than I really ever imagined?”

“It can be. But my request is not a protection for me, it’s a protection for you. I’ve got enemies and I don’t want them being able to use social media to figure out how you fit into my life. I’d be besides myself if anything ever happened to you because of my work.”

“OK,” Bucky said, letting out a deep breath as he thought through what Steve had just said. “That’s a lot to take in, but thank you for warning me.”

“I’m sorry. There’s more baggage in dating me than I bet you expected.”

“I guess it’s the price I have to pay for access to this,” Bucky said with a smirk as he then reached down and grabbed the bulge in the front of Steve’s underwear.

That got a rumble out of Steve as he grinned at Bucky and grabbed the Omega gently by the back of the neck, turning him to mush before manhandling Bucky so he was basically lying on top of the Alpha so he could kiss him hungrily.

“Steve, your wound,” Bucky said, pulling back with concern after a second as he felt the bandage.

“Doesn’t hurt as much already,” he stated as he smiled into Bucky’s concerned eyes.

“Steeeve!”.

“What, baby?”

“I can’t have sex with you if I know you just got shot and aren’t fully healed.”

“But I’m fine.”

“Steve, the Omega in me is still freaking the fuck out about the fact that you got hit in the face with a pipe because of an explosion and then on top of that got shot. Let me adjust to that first.”

“OK. OK,” Steve said with his typical chuckle. “But can I at least kiss you?” he asked with puppy dog eyes that Bucky couldn’t say no to.

“You never have to ask to kiss me,” Bucky replied with a content smile. 

After all, his Alpha was home and mainly in one piece. How could he say no to that? Steve then placed the softest of kisses on Bucky’s lips and that’s really all Bucky needed as he melted into the mass of Alpha below him.

Steve then gently kissed him as his hands gently explored all of Bucky’s body. During this, Bucky kind of had forgotten how good it felt to feel Steve’s callused fingers scratch across his skin, and he didn’t realized how much he missed it compared to the sex. Don't get him wrong, the sex was out of this world, but it was this level intimacy that he’d give up being knotted forever if he ever had to.

After a hot 15 minutes make-out session, Steve eventually moved Bucky back down so he was curled up against him after they both started giggling into each other’s mouths when they heard Truman crash into something in the kitchen, as it sounded like he ran into a cabinet playing Horse Ball. 

“Have you had many boyfriends or girlfriends before?” Bucky found himself asking Steve after a five minute period in which they were silent as Bucky explored Steve’s chest with his fingers while Steve ran his through Bucky’s hair.

“Not really.”

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

“Remind me later to pull out a photo album and show you what scrawny Steve looked like.”

“I bet you were the cutest thing this side of the Mississippi,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“Someone’s trying to get some brownie points,” Steve replied with a chuckle.

“No, I bet you were always adorable.”

“Thanks, babe,” Steve replied with a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.

“But that was the first 18 years of your life. If I do the math correctly, you turned into beefcake at 18 so that means 13 years if you’re 31.”

“Beefcake, huh?” Steve again asked with a full laugh.

“Oh, please. Steve, you’re the sexiest, most intoxicating smelling man on the planet, and you know it,” Bucky stated seriously.

“I didn’t, but that means a lot saying that to me,” Steve said with a bashful smile.

“You honestly don’t know how sexy you are,” Bucky stated, finally understanding that Steve really didn’t realize how unbelievably beautiful he was.

“I think the same could be said about you,” Steve replied.

“We’re hopeless,” Bucky then admitted, with a grin.

“I think that’s why it works,” Steve said with a silly look on his face that Bucky absolutely adored.

“So back to my original question. What’s your past dating or sexual life looked like?” Bucky asked, bringing them back to his original line of enquiry.

“I mean, I’ve been on a lot of first dates, but it’s not really worked out much. Before you, there’s really only been one person for me, and her name was Peggy.”

“Care to tell me about her?”

“She was my first love."

“That’s cute,” Bucky said with a smile. “What happened?”

“It was high school before serum, and we started dating. She was this headstrong female Alpha who I found intoxicating. Only, she thought I was a male Omega based on my body. After a couple dates when we started making out, I told her I was an Alpha, and she was a bit shocked by it. But unfortunately, I think she’d already sold herself on the fact that I was an Omega and she could continue to tell herself that I fit the mold that we continued to date. I fell head over heels for her, our designations meaning nothing to me. However, once we’d been dating a couple months and things started to get sexual, it just fell apart. And well, that was that.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, Steve.”

“It’s OK. I’m glad the Army fixed me into the most Alpha body anyone could ask.”

“I’m sure you were the best Alpha before all that.”

“Ugh, Bucky Barnes. You sure do know how to talk a guy off his feet,” Steve said with a big grin.

“No, Steve. I'm being serious. I’m on the opposite spectrum of designation that you were in. I’m bigger and stronger and more aggressive than I should be, but I love that you respect that. Maybe it’s not because you’re afraid to break a smaller Omega, but that you’re just appreciating what you hoped you might have found when you were, in your words, a scrawny little Alpha.”

“When did you get so wise?” Steve asked with a glint in his eye.

“Did Peggy break your heart?”

“Pretty much.”

“Sorry.”

“Nothing for you to be sorry about. You should be thankfully, because if she hadn’t, I might have gone down a stupid pathway and never had the chance to meet you.”

“Now who’s being the smooth talker?” Bucky asked with the same grin.

“What about you? Any past boyfriends or girlfriends I should know about?”

“Just boyfriends for me. The ladies have never been of interest to me.”

“Well, boyfriends then?”

“Nope. I’ve never really gotten past dating someone for a couple dates.”

“Any reason why?”

“No idea. I’ve generally been the one to get dumped.”

“Guess you were just always destined to run into a big blockhead Alpha on the street of Foggy Bottom before a global pandemic,” Steve said with a grin.

“Technically we were already in it but just didn’t know it yet.”

“Either way, same thing.”

“I guess,” Bucky replied with the same big grin.

“I’m sorry you were worried the past few days while I was off… working, but I want you to know that you’re the most important thing to enter my life in a long while, Bucky Barnes. I wish I could put your heart more at ease about work, but I can’t. I also want you to know that thinking about your smile and personality that is both so kind, but at the same time wants to take no fucks from anyone was the motivation to get back to see you, with just a couple minor bruises.”

“Oh so we’re defining bullet wounds as bruises?” Bucky replied with a suspect look.

“Are you still on board for this?” Steve asked in a sincere look that Bucky felt in his core.

“Yes. I have a feeling that I’m going to drive myself fraught with anxiety, but I’ve fallen too much for your caring Alpha personality. That and I’m thoroughly in love with Truman and I understand that it’s a package deal.”

“My mouthy, little Omega,” Steve said, pulling Bucky back up his chest with a rumble so he could thoroughly kiss the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter for you to see these meatballs talk through more important shit.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback in the comments. 🥰 Comments make my day!
> 
> Also, Truman and Horse Ball really exists!  
> 
>
>> [Tman](//imgur.com/a/yBPTrRM)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, this isn't my best work, but given the rollercoaster of a week that we've had I thought I'd get an update on these two meatballs out to hopefully brighten your day.

Bucky was definitely glad he and Steve had had their chat that morning, as he felt more cemented in their relationship and felt comforted with the knowledge that when he was feeling uneasy about something, all he had to do was open his mouth. Bucky was also very curious to inspect Steve’s wound and made Steve take off the bandage later that evening so he could see for himself that he was in fact healing. Steve just looked on with a silly smirk at Bucky’s curiosity, which Bucky chided was better than fear.

Bucky also noted that Steve slept more that weekend than he normally did, especially given that Bucky was awake before him on Sunday morning--which never happened. Bucky put it in the back of his head and he wondered how much sleep he’d gotten while he was on his mission, and/or if the healing took more energy out of him. Either way, Bucky’s Omega hindbrain was delighted at the notion that Steve was injured, even if it was just bruised, as Steve had stated, and he found himself being more doting on Steve than he normally was.

By Monday, everything seemed to be back to normal, to the point that Bucky couldn’t even tell where the wound had been located given that there was no trace of any scarring left on Steve’s soft skin. That had Bucky the most transfixed as he spent a full 10 minutes staring at it, rubbing his fingers in the area trying to feel where the bullet wound had been just 48 hours earlier. 

From there, Steve and Bucky got back into the groove almost as if nothing had happened other than the fact the term “boyfriend” was now being used much more than it previously had, especially in their flirty banter in the evenings. 

That all stopped though when the following Saturday morning as Bucky sat on the couch dicking around on his phone while Steve was in the spare bedroom painting or drawing, when all of the sudden Steve’s phone started blaring with a sound Bucky had never heard before. Steve quickly rushed out of the room to the kitchen where his phone was sitting on the kitchen island. Bucky and Truman both looked over at him given the commotion and saw his expression became very focused as he read whatever it was currently on the phone.

Looking up and seeing that the Omega and dog were staring at him, his expression dropped to a frown as he approached the two on the couch.

“I gotta go do my work thing,” he said as he crouched down so he was level with Bucky and then leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips before pulling him into a big hug as he took in a deep breath of Bucky’s scent.

Bucky’s stomach dropped and he immediately thought back to the gash on Steve’s face and the wound on his abdomen.   


“It’s going to be OK, Buck. I’ll be back in one piece. I promise,” he said seeing the worry apparent on Bucky’s face.

“You take care of our, Buck, OK, buddy?” he said as he reached over and started to rub Truman’s scruff, before leaning forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Sorry. I can’t stay any longer,” Steve said looking back at Bucky before placing a final soft kiss on his lips and then was seemingly out of the door.

Bucky just stared at it as the dread remained with the uncertainty of the situation. Steve was off again and Bucky just had to wait and focus on anything but that. 

After a few minutes of staring at the door, Truman was the distraction he needed as he nudged his snout into Bucky’s neck and made a whine, clearly picking up on Bucky’s unease.

“Thanks, bud,” Bucky said with a sigh as he then started rubbing his scruff and Truman in turn placed a gentle lick to Bucky’s cheek, which illicited the typical giggle and squirm.

Bucky then decided to go spoil the pooch at the baseball diamond that was now their park and throw a tennis ball for almost an hour until Truman was panting and lethargic in returning the ball to Bucky to throw, in other words, sufficiently worn out for the time being. His tail was still wagging, however, as they walked back to the apartment and that brought a smile to Bucky’s lips.

Bucky then focused on his school work and then attempted to bake macaroons which didn’t turn out too well.

Ultimately, he didn’t have to wait that long this time, as before he was about to head to bed, he head keys at the door and Steve was entering, a look of exhaustion present on his face. However, that quickly turned into a smile as he saw Bucky on the couch watching TV with Truman curled up at his side. 

Truman’s tale started thumping against the cushions as Steve approached and he sat up and started licking at Steve’s face as he leaned in to give him a hug. After having given Truman attention, he was then quick to push his face into Bucky’s neck, taking in a deep scent and then let out a content hum.

“Everything OK?” Bucky asked once Steve had surfaced for air and placed a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips.

“Yeah, all in one piece. I’m just exhausted,” he said looking Bucky in the eye.

Steve did look tired, that’s for sure.

“Anything I can do?”

“No. I think I’m going to go jump in the shower and then crawl into bed,” Steve said with another sigh as he stood.

“OK,” was all Bucky replied with a simple smile, and then Steve made his way in the direction of the bedroom.

Bucky heard the water turn on and then had a strong pang to go help the Alpha, so he made his way into the bathroom as he saw Steve step out of his underwear.

“What’s up, Buck?” Steve then asked when he noticed Bucky standing in the doorway from the mirror.

“Just checking to make sure you’re in one piece,” he said with a silly smirk as he took in Steve’s naked body, noting that Steve was in fact in one piece and as gorgeous as ever.

He then started undressing as well.

“I don’t mean to be a killjoy, Buck, but I’m really not in the mood for sex,” Steve stated with an apologetic expression as Bucky pulled his t-shirt over his head.

“I’ve been stressed all day worried about you, Steve. Sex is the last thing I want right now as well. I just need to be near you and thought I could give you a massage as I soaped you up,” Bucky said demurely, a bit embarrassed to have to say it aloud.

“Come here, you,” Steve said with a big smile as he opened his arms, inviting Bucky to hug him. “Don’t deserve you, Buck.”

“Sure you do, Steve.”

“Let’s get these off you,” Steve then stated as he pushed the shorts Bucky had on down with his underwear, getting Bucky naked.

After a quick kiss, they then got under the water and as promised Bucky lathered Steve up with soap, rubbing at his muscles which from some of the groans he was getting was much appreciated. Bucky also still couldn’t get over how jacked Steve was, all these weeks later, so it was definitely not seen as a chore in his eyes. 

Once dried and in fresh underwear, Steve crawled under the covers with another groan and Bucky was quick to curl up next to him, placing his head on Steve’s massive chest as he often did when they were cuddling in bed.

“Any reason this one was so short?” Bucky asked, his curiosity needing some answers. 

“Didn’t really have to travel that far,” Steve replied as he started to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Oh,” was all Bucky replied.

“Sorry, but I can’t tell you any details,” Steve stated placing a soft kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.

“I know.”

“Tell me about your day?” Steve then asked.

And so Bucky started telling about taking Truman to the park and then his baking adventure, but about thirty seconds into his story Bucky noticed that Steve’s breathing had slowed and he looked up to see that Steve was in fact asleep. He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Steve always looked conked out. He snuggled up closer to Steve so he could place his nose to Steve’s mating gland and took in a deep scent before making himself a little more comfortable and then shut his eyes, happy that Steve was back so soon and in once piece.

Thus began their continued time together. Over the next couple weeks, Steve had a couple other missions that he had to run off to. They varied in length from a day to three, and by the time Steve left for his fourth mission after having been shot, Bucky was much less of a mess when he heard that blaring alarm coming from Steve’s phone, or waking to a text from him saying he was working.

Bucky was sitting at the kitchen island working on a paper, when Steve returned from his latest jaunt. His face lit up as he heard Steve’s keys jingle as he was unlocking the door, and then it dropped when he looked over to Steve enter, his arm in a sling.

“Hi, Buck,” Steve said with his own beaming smile.

“Do I want to know?” Bucky asked with a bit of a frown as he stared at Steve’s arm as he approached him at the island.

“I dislocated my shoulder and I’m not supposed to move it until morning,” he stated as if it was no big deal as he leaned down to kiss Bucky.

“Do you need help in the shower?”

“Mmm. That would be amazing, Buck,” Steve was practically a purr as he wrapped his good arm around Bucky and pressed his nose to Bucky’s neck, before placing a kiss to Bucky’s mating gland.

“Give me a minute, I just gotta make a note,” Buck stated, turning back to his computer and pulling up a document.

“What’s this?” Steve asked with a chuckle looking over Bucky’s shoulder at the information which consisted of dates, locations and weird activities of Steve’s missions.

“As a coping mechanism, I made a diary of what I think you’re doing on these missions,”

“3 April 2020. Gun fight with drag queen vampires, Chechnya. One face gash and gunshot to the abdomen,” Steve read allowed with a chuckle and then started scanning all the entries.

“Dance off to the death with a cult of deranged clowns, Topeka. Winning move, the Sprinkler. Two bruised fingers,” he then stated aloud with a barking laugh.

“God, Buck. I love you,” he said, still chuckling, as he placed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. 

Bucky just froze at the words that came out of Steve’s mouth. After a second, I think it sunk in to Steve as well as what he’d said.

“You love me?” Bucky then squeaked out, turning so he could look into Steve’s blue eyes.

“Yeah, Buck. If I’m going to be honest, I think I’ve been in love with you since our first date,” Steve replied after a pause.

Bucky just stared back at him as he read the expressions on his face.

“Sorry if that seems a bit rushed...” Steve then stated, concern starting to leak onto his face at Bucky’s silence.

“No, no. I love you too, Steve,” he stated quickly, cutting off Steve’s line of question. “The way I feel about you, I’ve never felt about anyone,” Bucky replied his shocked expression quickly turning to a smile.

Bucky then took in the intoxicating smell of very, very happy Alpha as he wrapped his one good arm back around Bucky and leaned down to kiss the Omega, It was a soft kiss, but it said everything their words had said, and Steve started purring in response.

“Love you, my little Omega,” he stated with a beaming smile that Bucky was happy he was seated to see.

“Love you too, you big blockhead Alpha. Now let’s get you in the shower so I inspect your arm and clean you up,” Bucky replied with his own big grin.

Bucky awoke the next morning, Friday, to the feeling of Steve spooning him from behind and he let out a moan as he felt Steve licking at his mating gland. He was also aware that Steve’s paw had already pushed down his underwear and he was slowly stroking Bucky’s cock while he gently ground his own erection against Bucky’s thigh.

“Alpha,” he got out a little breathlessly.

“Arms all better. Thought I’d take off today and stay home with my Omega,” Steve said his voice already slipping into his deeper fuck voice.

“Mmm, that would be a nice change of pace,” Bucky replied.

“Thought we could start off the day with a nice gentle fuck.”

Bucky just moaned in reply as Steve started rubbing circles to the head of Bucky’s cock with his calloused thumb which he knew drove Bucky crazy.

“Yeah, that what you want, baby? Want me inside you?”

“Fuck, yes. Need you in me, Alpha,” Bucky moaned back.

Steve pulled back from Bucky slightly and then pushed the covers off of them as he sat up, rolling Bucky onto his back and then caged him in so he was hovering over him.

Bucky smiled up at him into his blue eyes.

“But I want these lips first,” Steve said with a big grin and then leaned down and softly kissed Bucky. 

It wasn’t the kiss that Bucky expected given Steve’s earlier statement.

“Love you,” Steve said quickly in between kisses and then as Bucky started to feel him grind himself into Bucky’s thigh, the kiss quickly heated as Steve’s tongue pushed its way into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky just moaned in reply to Steve’s statement as he ran his fingers through the Alpha’s hair.

The last couple of times they’d had sex, Bucky had taken the lead in what he wanted to do, but given their conversation the night before, Bucky was happy to let his Alpha take charge in fuck Bucky whichever way he wanted, and he just surrendered to Steve.

Quickly, Bucky was being bent in half after Steve kissed his way down Bucky’s body and was moaning into Bucky’s ass as he slurped at Bucky’s hole. Now a couple months later and Steve was still just as fervent about Bucky’s slick as he was the first night he rimmed the Omega. Bucky meanwhile was still the same moaning mess, grabbing at the sheets while he let the Alpha have his fill.

“Alpha,” Bucky whined as he felt Steve start to press two of his fingers into him.

“Yeah, Omega? Starting to fill you up like I promised.”

“Still so big,” Bucky thought aloud.

“Just the way you like it,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “Love the stretch of my big fingers, don’t you?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Bucky whimpered as Steve bottomed out.

“Can’t wait to get my big cock in you,” Steve then stated and Bucky could tell he was slipping more into his Alpha hindbrain. “Still so fucking tight.”

Bucky again whimpered at that and Steve rewarded him with a press to his prostate that got a moan from Bucky’s lips and his cock to start leaking more. Steve quickly licked it up from the tip.

“You ready for my cock, Bucky?” Steve asked after a few more minutes as he fingered Bucky’s hole open.

“ _ Steve _ ,” Bucky whined because of course Steve deliberately rubbed his prostate just as Bucky was responding.

“Could get you off on my fingers right now,” Steve stated and then started to continuously rub his prostate. 

“No,  _ Alpha _ , want your knot,” Bucky whined back.

“Fuck, Omega,” Steve growled back and was quickly on top of Bucky, allowing Buck's legs to extend and then pressed his tongue into Bucky’s mouth in a commanding kiss.

Bucky in turn reached down and took hold of Steve’s cock and started to stroke it.

“You like that, Omega?” Steve rumbled.

“So big,” Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth.

“All for you, Omega,” Steve said, turning Bucky’s brain to mush. “Gonna feel so good inside you.”

“Want it, Alpha,” Bucky whined getting a loud rumble out of Steve.

“OK, baby,” Steve said pulling back and the got up on his hands and knees crawling to the nightstand with the condoms and lube.

“Don’t want you to wear a condom today,” Bucky then heard himself saying.

Steve froze.

“You sure?” he then asked, looking back over at Bucky.

“Wanna feel you cum inside me,” Bucky said a bit sheepishly.

“Fuck, Buck,” Steve growled and then pounced back on Bucky, devouring his mouth.

After a minute he then crawled back to the nightstand getting the lube. While he did that, Bucky found himself flipping onto his stomach and pulling up his legs under him, hoisting his ass in the air, presenting.

“This how you want it, Omega?” Steve rumbled again as took in the sight in front of him.

Bucky merely responded with a moan, and Steve was quick to be back slurping as his hole.

“Like feeling you on top of me,” Bucky eventually got out, a bit breathlessly.

Steve just moaned into Bucky’s ass, before then finally pulling back and pushing a couple fingers back into Bucky, who felt himself open up right away, prepped and ready.

“Gonna fuck ya now, Omega,” Steve rumbled, and then Bucky felt the blunt head of Steve’s cock.

Steve was then pressed down on top of Bucky, his arms on either side of him caging him in and then the feeling of Steve’s massive chest on his back. It felt like heaven as Steve grazed his teeth over Bucky’s mating gland as he started to press into him. 

Bucky let out a whimper as his body surrendered to the glorious stretch that he felt. 

“Love you, Buck,” Steve whispered next to Bucky’s ear and then started to kiss and lick at his mating gland.

Bucky whimpered again in response to Steve’s words, but was too focused on the stretch as Steve pushed more and more into him.

Steve let out a growl once he was fully sheathed in Bucky, and Bucky’s brain completely turned to mush as the sound and the sensation of being stuff full of the Alpha.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” he moaned, submissively baring his neck to Steve.

When they’d first started having sex, Bucky had been fighting the feeling of submission that his hindbrain tried to pull him into. However, the more experience he got with Steve, the more comfortable he was in letting his instincts take over and just enjoy the feeling. And on this morning especially, with his Alpha completely engulfing and skewering him, he never felt safer. 

Steve loved him. Steve would never hurt him. Steve only wanted the best for Bucky.

“So beautiful,” Steve said as he placed a simple kiss on Bucky’s mating gland.

“Love you, Alpha,” Bucky heard himself saying.

That got a rumble from Steve who pressed himself down onto Bucky just a little further.

“Can’t believe you're mine,” Steve rumbled into Bucky’s ear, and then started to gently move his hips to create some friction between them.

Steve then kept himself draped over Bucky as he rocked his hips pleasuring the both of them as pistoned in and out of the Omega.

Time stopped for Bucky from the pleasure that Steve’s cock kept hitting his prostate over and over as the Alpha rocked into the Omega. Bucky knew Steve’s stamina could have him going like this for hours, and Bucky just let himself revel in the pleasure. Steve would take care of him.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” he heard himself moaning over and over and over letting Steve know how good he was feeling.

It could have been twenty minutes or two hours later, but eventually Steve reached down under Bucky and started to jack him off as he continued to fuck into him at a steady pace. Bucky let out an appreciative moan as he started to feel his orgasm building and with it the fluttering inside.

“Fucking amazing,” Steve rumbled as the milking sensation working magic on his cock. “Milk my seed, Omega.”

Steve’s words and his huge hand on his cock were really starting to push him over.

“Feel my knot, Omega? Not wearing a condom, remember. Gonna breed you full of my seed,” Steve again rumbled.

Bucky let it wash over him as the pleasure built as Bucky could feel Steve’s knot start.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” he whined back, exposing his throat again.

“Love you so much, Omega,” Bucky then heard Steve softly before he gently bit at Bucky’s mating glad with a growl and then Bucky felt Steve’s knot pop and he was again seeing stars from the stretch and fullness, and he too came and his body clamped down on the knot. And then Bucky felt Steve’s warm seed shooting into him. It was an interesting sensation and his hindbrain was purring at the idea of his Alpha breeding him full of pups.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” he moaned for the thousandth time and then heard himself purring.

Steve just let out a rumble, surely still feeling the pleasure of his orgasm as Bucky’s body milked more and more seed from him as it squeezed down and then released his knot over and over.

Once his own orgasm had passed, he just lay there and allowed himself to revell under the weight of Steve. His warm skin feeling like a heated blanket as the Alpha licked and sucked at Bucky’s mating gland while he came down from his own orgasm.

“Good morning, Buck,” Steve finally said, signaling to Bucky that he was back.

“Morning, big guy,” Bucky replied with a hum.

“You ready for me to roll us on our side,”

“Yeah,” he said and then felt Steve grab his torso and then gently roll them so that Steve wasn’t practically lying on top of him anymore. 

Bucky let out a groan once he could finally extend his legs.

“You feel OK?” Steve asked, as he placed a kiss on Bucky’s nape.

“Amazing. I don’t think I’ll ever get over the feeling of having your knot in me,” Bucky stated.

“I could say the same,” Steve replied with a chuckle. “Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, Steve.”

“How about we take a little nap while we’re stuck together?”

“Sounds perfect,” Bucky said a little breathlessly and then was quickly under.

Two weeks later found Bucky waking alone again now for the fourth day while Bucky had decided Steve was off in Sri Lanka battling a rogue clan of talking gorillas that somehow got their hands on a couple nukes. He’d awoken feeling a bit warm, but given the amount of wine he’d had the night prior and the fact that he had a slight headache, just wrote it off as being hungover.

It was two hours later when he was out with Truman at the field when he felt his first cramp and that’s when his face whitened and he realized he was going into heat.

Not wanting to be caught out smelling like Omega in heat, Bucky quickly rushed back to Steve’s apartment, apologizing to Truman that they didn’t spend more time outside. He sent off a text Steve telling him as much in case he was back in DC and to rush home as soon as he could. Checking his phone a couple minutes later he saw that it hadn’t been delivered and he let out a nervous whine.

Bucky was due for a heat, but based on his previous cycle wasn’t expecting it for another three weeks. He and Steve had talked about it and Bucky was looking forward to spending his first heat together. Given the whole Super Soldier Serum, Bucky had been a bit apprehensive to ask Steve about his ruts and how much control he had, given that Bucky’s heat would trigger Steve to go into rut. Steve had assuaged his fears that he would still be in control, and would even be willing to wear a biteguard. Bucky said he trusted Steve, but was also a bit relieved when he saw that Steve had gone out and bought one anyways and put it in his nightstand. 

An hour later found Bucky in bed flush and sweating double over from the cramping that he was feeling having not been knotted, the toy he used not having the effect it typically did, when all of a sudden there was pounding on the front door to the apartment.

“I smell you, Omega. Open up and I’ll help you out with my knot,” was growled from an Alpha on the other side.

Truman was at the door in a flash, barking and growling at the unwanted guest. Bucky was a bit taken aback given Truman’s general friendly and loving disposition, but he was happy to see that Truman had been effective in scaring off the Alpha. The fear that is spiked in Bucky was enough to relieve him someone of the cramping he was feeling and he managed to get himself up long enough to take a cold shower, eat a granola bar and drink a gatorade, before he had to be back in bed. 

He then managed to get a couple hours of sleep, before he was awoken by further banging from an Alpha smelling that he was in heat. Truman went into action again, barking and growling at the door. It didn’t immediately scare off the Alpha who then appeared to start throwing his body against the door. That just set Truman off even more and the volume and tenacity of his snarling had people out in the hallway yelling for the guy to get away from the door or they’d call the police.

Bucky was thankful for Steve’s neighbors, but at the same time, scared and concerned for his safety. Since going to college, Bucky had never gone through a heat alone, as Natasha had always been there in case anyone tried to do something. That, and they always had a ton of sent diffusers to try to neutralize Bucky’s sent. 

That’s when he picked up his phone and then scrolled until he found the number Steve had given him.

“Hi Bucky, what can I help you with?” a friendly female voice answered at the other end of the line.

“Uh, hi. Steve gave me this number and told me to call if there was an emergency.”

“Yes, this is Sharon by the way. What can I help you with, Bucky?”

“Um, I went into heat this morning and I’ve had two Alphas try to bang down the door to get into Steve’s apartment and I’m scared and don’t know what to do.”

“That’s awful. I’m really sorry to hear that, Bucky. I can be over in about twenty minutes?”

“Oh, you’d come here?” Bucky asked surprised at the offer.

“Of course. I’m happy to keep you company, or just sit outside the apartment. Whatever you’d like.”

“Oh no, you don’t need to do that. Just having someone in the apartment would make me feel better.”

“Of course, Bucky. Do you need food or anything else?”

“I just went grocery shopping yesterday, so I’m OK with food, but um, maybe some scent diffusers?”

“Was already planning on getting those on my way over,” Sharon said and Bucky could practically hear her smile through the phone.

“OK. Thank you, Sharon. I know this is weird,” Bucky mumbled.

“Not at all, Bucky. Steve would do the same for me if I was on work travel.”

“Oh, OK.”

“Hang tight. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Sharon.”

With that Bucky hung up the phone and then let out a sigh, already feeling less scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this wasn't my best work. It was short, a bit hastily written, but I hope you enjoyed it? 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen to Bucky with his heat? As always, I live for your thoughts and comments.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as he had a foot off the plane he was immediately pulling his phone out of his bag and powering it on. It took him a few paces until he felt it vibrate as the messages started streaming in after being gone longer than he’d wanted, and he was sure that Bucky was going to be upset. However, he was not expecting the first message he saw:

_Sharon: Get to your apartment ASAP. Bucky went into heat and called the helpline._

Paralysis took hold of him as he read the timestamp that was two days ago, and he let out a growl realizing that Bucky had been in heat, alone, for two days at minimum.

“Hi Steve,” he heard Sharon answer as he sprinted towards his bike.

“How is he?” Steve demanded.

“Not good. He’s in a lot of pain,” she replied and Steve could hear the concern and sympathy in her voice.

“How long has it been?”

“We’re approaching hour 60.”

The birds in the nearby tree all flew off at the loud growl that emanated from Steve hearing that information.

“Just landed at Andrews. I’ll be there as soon as I can be,” Steve finally replied once he regained the ability to speak again and jumped on his bike.

“OK. I’m assuming you’re going to want me to take Truman for you?”

“Please.”

“OK. I’ll pack up his things so that I can go as soon as you get here.”

“Thank you, Sharon. I owe big time,” Steve said with a sigh.

“Anytime, Steve,” she replied and then hung up.

With that, Steve then revved up his bike and was a blur as he hightailed it back to his apartment. Generally a cautious driver, Steve only had Bucky on his mind as he raced through a couple of stop lights as he sped as fast as the bike would take him. Traffic laws be damned.

“Hi Steve,” Sharon stated, answering the phone again.

“I’m downstairs. It’s probably best if you aren’t in the apartment when I arrive. I don’t know what I’ll do,” Steve stated, his heart racing as he stood in the lobby of his building.

“See you in a sec,” was all she replied.

“Hi buddy,” Steve said as the elevator door opened and Truman raced forward. “It’s OK. I’m back,” he stated as he crouched down to hug the dog that was a whimpering mess as he wagged his tail at seeing Steve, but Steve knew from his reaction that he was clearly worried about Bucky.

“Be good for Sharon. I gotta go help our Buck,” he said, placing a kiss on the black dog’s forehead.

Sharon just gave him a knowing look as he got in the elevator and focused on his breathing as he waited for it to get to the fifth floor.

“I could have run up here fast,” he said aloud to himself as he internally prayed for it to speed up.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, a wave of Bucky’s scent hit him and an involuntary growl rumbled from his chest. If he thought Bucky smelled like heaven before, he didn’t know what accolade to use to describe this more intensified scent that had him immediately hard in his jeans.

He was quickly to the apartment door, impatient with his own fingers as he unlocked the door and quickly pushed inside, making sure to lock it behind him. Immediately he picked up on the scent diffusers all over the kitchen and living room. He let out another growl as he picked up on the minor scent of Sharon as his hindbrain screamed _Mine!_ Sharon was only a Beta, but he was glad he had requested she come down first, and he wasn’t even in rut yet, he just needed to see his Bucky.

Another rumble emanated from his chest as he opened the bedroom door and got hit with a full wall of unencumbered Bucky. It was so intense and intoxicating that he felt like he’d lost consciousness for a second. Fighting to focus, he saw Bucky curled up on the bed his face pressed into a pillow. His heart dropped at the whimpering noises that were coming from the Omega, and then he heard himself angrily growling again as he noticed the toys lying on the bed and he knew he was definitely starting to go into rut if he was angry at the toys Bucky had used to try to ease his heat.

“Oh, Buck,” he said centering himself and trying to focus back on Bucky.

“Steve?” Bucky whined as he picked his head up from the pillow and looked hesitantly towards the door.

“I’m so sorry, Buck. I didn’t know you were in heat until fifteen minutes ago.”

“Need you. Hurts so much,” Bucky whimpered and then threw the comforter off of himself.

Steve’s breath hitched as he took in Bucky’s beautiful, naked form as the Omega tucked his legs under his body and presented to Steve. His brain short circuited as his eyes and nose took in what was in front of him. Gorgeous Omega in heat, presenting.

Fighting back consciousness, Steve found himself on the bed staring down at Bucky’s ass and Steve’s heart again dropped as he saw how red and puffy Bucky’s hole was as he’d likely been stuffing himself trying to get release over the past couple of days. 

“Gonna make you feel good, Bucky. Promise,” he said and quickly leaned down and swiped his tongue over Bucky’s hole, letting out a rumble as he tasted Bucky’s intoxicated slick. God, could it be tasting even better with from his heat, or was that just his rut starting to affect him?

“Need you, Alpha,” he heard Bucky softly whimper again, and Steve’s consciousness realized that getting rimmed was not what Bucky needed right now.

He’d have plenty of time to be selfish and feast on Bucky’s slick later. Right now Bucky needed to get knotted. With that singular focus on his mind he then gently pressed a finger to Bucky’s hole and delighted in the fact that he pressed in with ease as Bucky heat had really loosened up.

Bucky let out a whimper at the feeling of Steve’s finger, although this time sounding like a whimper of content and not one of pain. That went right to Steve’s hindbrain.

“Gonna knot you good and proper, Omega,” he stated and the lust was dripping in his voice.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Bucky whimpered back.

“Gonna take care of you, baby,” Steve stated softly clawing back his consciousness as he gently kissed Bucky’s ass cheek.

From there, Steve just about ripped off his t-shirt and jeans as his singular focus was back on getting his cock in the Omega and knotting him as quickly as he could.

He let out another rumble at the sight of his cockhead pressed against Bucky’s dripping hole, and fought to just ram into Bucky. Instead, he gently pressed forward and was rewarded with a moan from the Omega below him and he could see relief start to wash across his face.

“Just relax, baby. Gonna make you feel so good,” Steve whispered as he leaned down pressing his weight onto Bucky how he knew he liked it.

“So perfectly loose, but still so fucking tight, Buck,” Steve started to babble as he started to sheath himself in the deliciously tight tube that was Bucky’s ass.

Bucky just moaned in reply.

Steve wasn’t even all the way in to Bucky when he felt the amazing sensation of Bucky’s ass starting to flutter on his cock. His Alpha let out a rumble as the amazing sensation, but his conscious mind had his heart dropping again at the realization how much Bucky’s need to be knotted. Steve had been with a couple other Omegas in heat before, but even then their bodies need to orgasm and get knotted had never been this quick.

“That’s it, baby. Yes, milk my cock. Gonna get you my knot as quick as I can,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear as he started to kiss at Bucky’s mating gland.

For once, being selfish and focusing on his own pleasure was the quickest way to get Bucky feeling better. With that understanding, Steve gave himself over to his Alpha and focused on the pleasure that Bucky’s ass was causing as he fucked into him. He reveled in the smell of Omega in heat. His Omega. His Omega was currently skewered on his cock, milking it for all its worth, wanting his knot, wanting his seed.

For the first time Steve let himself get as close to feral as he ever had let himself as he stared at Bucky’s mating gland with unadulterated lust. But like a record scratch, his conscious mind was back and he remembered the bite guard next to the bed. Reaching over to the bedside table, he was thankful for having ungodly long limbs as he grabbed it and then placed it over his teeth. The clarity of his mind at that moment allowed him to take in Bucky’s delightful moans. Bucky was feeling good, Steve’s cock was making him feel good. That’s all he needed to let himself slip back into focusing on his own pleasure. His Bucky was feeling good.

Grabbing at Bucky’s wrists, he pulled the Omega’s arms up above his head, pinning them down, delighting himself in the knowledge that the Omega couldn’t escape. He growled as he started to really fuck into Bucky. His Omega needed to be mated and bred. Steve revelled in the level of pleasure he was feeling as he let go and chased the amazing fucking feel of his cock in the Omega. 

He nipped at the Omega’s mating gland as his mind yelled _Mine! Mine to breed._

His neighbors all likely could hear Steve’s final growl as bit down on Bucky’s mating gland as he pounded as far into Bucky as he could go, and then felt his knot blow and pleasure from his orgasm spread all throughout his body as he started releasing into the Omega. _Mine!_ his mind kept yelling over and over as the Omega clenched down on his knot and started milking it for more and more of his seed.

It was one of the most intense orgasms in his life, and took him a minute to come too as Steve found himself still covering Bucky with his own as he panted against Bucky's neck. Steve’s eyes immediately jerked open when he realized what he’d done, but was relieved to see that although his neck was bruised, there was no broken skin. They weren’t mated.

“Alpha,” Bucky was quietly panting over and over.

“How you feeling, Bucky? You feel better?” Steve asked quietly as he gently kissed at Bucky’s mating gland.

“Feel so good. So full,” Bucky replied quietly.

“Yeah, baby. Glad you’re feeling good. Gonna roll us on our sides now,” he said and then true to his word, took told of Bucky’s abdomen and then gently rolled them onto their sides.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Bucky stated with another soft moan as the placed his hand on his stomach, and Steve realized that Bucky still wasn’t lucid.

“So full of my knot. Took is so good, Omega. Bred you so good,” Steve whispered to Bucky, indulging both his own Alpha as well as Bucky’s Omega.

The whimpering noise Bucky let out was one of the most beautiful things to ever hit Steve’s ears, well aside from Bucky’s giggle.

“Yeah. Want your pups. Wanna give you pups,” Bucky stated breathlessly and then nuzzled back into Steve.

“Shh. Just got to sleep, baby,” Steve cooed, a big smile on his lips, and he pulled Bucky closer against him.

"Love you," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to Bucky's temple.

Steve then just let himself take in the moment. His Omega was in heat smelling like nothing Steve had ever smelled before, clinging to his knot. He purred at that and also let himself start to ebb into sleep, the adrenaline from the mission and then his concern for Bucky now dropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update for you. Bucky waited long enough for Steve, so I didn't want to make you all wait as well.
> 
> What did you think of almost feral Steve? Perhaps Bucky's desperation wasn’t all in vein if it allowed Steve to achieve a new experience that he might have liked a little too much? 🤷🏻
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Just a heads up, I'm trying to focus on completing my other story (only one chapter and an epilogue left) which I'd like to do before then end of the year, so you might not get more of this Bucky and Steve until 2021. Apologies in advance! Yell at me if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please see my other work [Tragedy of the Commons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492919/chapters/43821133)


End file.
